Jessica Evans' Sixth Year
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Jessica Evans is back at Hogwarts in her sixth year. She has more lessons now towards her NEWTs, and how will she cope with a long-distance relationship? Will they be able to make it work? It's a short summary but you know she's Welsh... and all that so! This is the sixth in a series!
1. The Corner Shop in Privet Drive

**A bit of a short chapter to begin with, this is just gunna be a intro to the story, and I hope you all enjoy. I hope you will take the time to review my story, thank you.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any or JK Rowling's characters that she has mentioned, I only own Jessica Evans, her mum and her dad. And her many dogs, cat and fish and owl.**

* * *

There had been weird things happening. Weird killings of Muggles, weird things happening like a bridge in London just collapsing, luckily no one was killed but in the _Daily Prophet_ it says that people were killed. Of course they were lying.

They always lied. I hope Voldemort doesn't come after my Welsh family.

I wondered how I would get to the Burrow, I talked with Aunt Michelle and Uncle Alfie and they're going to drive me down to the Burrow, I had sent owls to Ron, and somehow we agreed Bill was going to drive back down to Surry with Aunt Michelle and Uncle Alfie to make sure nothing bad happens, and then Apparate back to the Burrow.

I was going to see George again. We've been together for a year and a half! I've missed him so much, and now he's left Hogwarts, I won't see him as much, sadly.

I packed my things away in my trunk, after clearing out the junk from last year, I caught sight of myself in the mirror, I've lost all my baby fat on my face, my blue eyes looked brighter, my hair was still red, really red. I was skinnier than normal. I didn't look sad at all, considering Voldemort could easily order some Death Eaters to kill me and my family. I looked happy.

I looked like a girl who was going to see her boyfriend in one day time. I smiled and felt like a normal teenage girl, that can never happen, especially as Voldemort is chasing unknowingy me and my brother down, trying to kill me and I've had to keep my identity a secret from all I love.

Not even George knows, and I've been dating him since Christmas one and half years ago. Maybe I should tell him, but that means putting him in danger, and Snape has told me not to tell anyone. But if I do tell George, would he be angry with me for not telling him before our first anniversary? Would he just be shocked? Time will tell.

I folded in the last of my robes and snapped my trunk shut and locked it with my yellow lock. "Jessica! Do you mind going down the shop?" Auntie Michelle called up, "Yeah okay!" I called, I pulled a black hoodie on and some Uggs. I went downstairs,

"Can you get some bread and some milk? Oh and some Pepsi Max." Auntie Michelle asked, handing me a tenner. "Sure! Can I get some galaxy too? And some dairy milk? I promised to get some Muggle chocolate for George." I said "Sure, out of your own money."

Aw but I've only got Sickles and Galleons. Ron wrote and said it's hard to get into Gringotts so can I borrow some off you for a bit? Then when its free I'll ask Ron to write to Bill and he'll sort you out." I said, "Okay fine. But hurry back, Alfie said there was something wrong, it feels wrong appparantly."

"I'm sixteen. I'll be fine!" I laughed, closing the door behind me. It was chilly for an August night, maybe Dementors are here? Nope. No mist. Yet. I wrapped my jacket around my body closer and checked my wand was in my boot. At least that gave me a sense of security.

I wouldn't get into trouble if I protected myself against strange creatures would I? Well, that didn't happen with Harry, but maybe now the Ministry now know that Voldemort is back and they will probably understand. Good. I hurried anyway, down the long street and into the posh corner shop that's open until 11pm.

I grabbed the milk and bread and the six pack of Pepsi Max as the man at the till eyed me closely. He's never liked me. He's one of those English people who absolutely hates the Welsh, so whenever I see him I always lay my accent on really thick, it annoys him so much, and when he really annoys me, I start speaking Welsh to him.

I smiled at him when I got to the till. "Chilly night ain't it?" I said putting the milk and bread in front of him. "Yes, it is very chilly, is there anything else?" "Yeh, can I have a dairy milk and galaxy? Big ones please. A girl needs her chocolate!" I laughed.

The man laughed fakely and handed me the chocolate, I gave him the tenner. He handed me the change. "See ya mate." I said, waving before leaving the shop. It was even colder. So I hurried. I slammed the front door behind me as a storm hit.

"I've got the bread and milk and Pepsi max Auntie Michelle!" I called running to the kitchen. "Okay, honey you're drenched!" "There's a storm." I said putting the milk and bread on the counter. "Well go have a shower. Don't you want to look and smell nice for George?" Auntie Michelle asked.

"Course I do!" I smiled, "Just tell him I know how to use a rifle!" Uncle Alfie called from the living room. "Ah but Uncle Alfie, he's a wizard... rifles don't work against wizards." I said, walking past him and climbing the steps. I showered and got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**And I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story... please review!:)**


	2. Back to the Burrow

**Hi guys, thank you **_**bowtiesandbluescarves **_** for the review, I think I aim for that, in fact, I never knew I did reflect real life issues. Here's chapter two! Review please!**

* * *

In the morning I woke up of my own accord and dressed in red skinnys, brown Uggs and a black vest, my hair was down my back in red curls, I applied some make up to my scar and I was ready.

Pep was caught and in her cage, my loving animals, were locked in the house, and me, my trunk, Pep, and my Auntie and Uncle were in the car driving along. I couldn't wait.

Finally we pulled up in front of the Burrow and George was waiting outside, leaning against the Burrow watching the car, he smiled when he saw me. We pulled up and I got out the car and ran into George's arms.

"Ohmygod I've missed you so much." I breathed. "I've missed you too Jess." He whispered into my hair. Then Uncle Alfie coughed. It was awkward.

"Ahem. I'm Alfie Evans, and which Weasley are you?" Uncle Alfie asked, "I'm George, sorry I haven't introduced myself before. Me and Fred haven't had the time. Our shop just opened and it's going great."

"That's amazing George!" I said "Okay, where are your parents?" Uncle Alfie asked, "In the kitchen." "Okay." And Uncle Alfie went inside, "Sorry about him. He still thinks you're his little girl Jess." Auntie Michelle said, "I am, just older and have a boyfriend." I said, snuggling into George.

"Tell him I'ma good guy really." "I know you are George!" Auntie Michelle laughed, and she followed Uncle Alfie inside. "That wasn't as bad as I feared." George murmered in my ear. "Nope, just still sorry about him. He's being stupid again." I laughed.

"Naww not nice to call your dad stupid." "He's questioning you George." I said, he laughed and ducked his head, giving me a quick kiss before pulling me inside his house. "I don't want to give your dad a reason to hate me." He laughed.

"Fair enough!" I said, "Oh hang on I need my things." I said, "Here." Auntie Michelle said, she chucked me the keys and I caught them. I went to the boot and unlocked it. "I so wanna learn to drive." I said as I lifted the boot.

"Maybe you will." "Yeah, I'll ask my dad if he can teach me next year. That's the legal age a Muggle can learn to drive with a provisional license." I said grabbing my bag and Pep's cage as George grabbed my trunk. "Aw look at Pep. She's getting old." George cooed.

"She's only six! You're old George." I laughed, George pretended mock shock. "Oh so you're comparing me to an owl is it?" He asked. I locked up the car and we walked towards the Burrow again. "Yeah I am. So what? Pep is cute!"

"And me?" George asked hopefully. "Keep believing that. Joking babe! You're my gorgeous totally hot boyfriend!" I laughed, George smiled, "Here's the keys Mum." "We'll just put these in Ginny's room then she can go annoy Ron."

"Okay darling" Mum said, "Ron's outside with Ginny playing Quidditch." Mrs Weasley said. "Excellent." George grinned, I went up first though I knew I should have went last. I knew his was staring at my ass. I couldn't deny him the opertunity, as we have been seeing each other for a year and a half.

We dumped my stuff in Ginny's room. George pulled me into his arms, "I've missed doing this." George said, lowering his head and kissing me softly. My arms snaked around his neck as I felt my body curve towards his.

This sight was not meant for parents.

He pulled back and looked at me. "I've deffinatly missed this." He murmered. Me too I added silently. I'm not going to see him as much now, he's left Hogwarts now, and he's running the shop with Fred, and I hear it's going great.

I knew Fred wasn't here, he was at work and George should too. "Well. I hear a game of Quidditch is going on..." "And I'm guessing you want to kick some butt?" George asked "Yep." "Well get your broom, girl!" George laughed, "Aye aye sir." I said, reaching into my trunk and pulling out my _Nimbus 2001_.

We went downstairs. "Bye Mum. Bye Dad." I said as we went past. They said bye. And George and I raced outside. George got his broom from the broom cupboard then we mounted and flew towards the two other brooms.

"Hey Gin! Ron! Guess who got here just now!" George called. "Jess!" Ginny yelled, she flew over followed by Ron. "Alright! You're here let's make it two on two!" Ron said and we played Quidditch all day.

We couldn't go outside the boundry as much as we used to, seeing as Voldemort was back and the Ministry finally realised it. One day near the end of the holidays, when it was dark, George had gone back to his flat with Fred after a week and I haven't seen him since.

That day I sat down on the stairs by the window with my songbook, I haven't wrote a song for ages, I guess I've been sad. I can't bear to play on a piano ever since last year. I got halfway through a sad song when I heard Ginny call up.

"Mum?" "Ginny? What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked, "I was only wondering when Harry got here." Ginny said, I got up and popped my head over the banister. "What? Harry? Harry who?" Mrs Weasley asked,

"Harry Potter of course. Have you seen Harry, Jess?" She asked me. "No, I haven't I've just been writing." I replied, "I think I'd know if Harry Potter was in my house, wouldn't I?" Mrs Weasley asked, "His trunks in the kitchen, and his owl." Ginny said,

I left my book up with my quill and ink and went downstairs, "No dear, I seriously doubt that." Mrs Weasley said, that's when I heard Hedwig chirp. Then I heard Ron run to the banister above me, "Harry? Did someone say Harry?" Ron asked,

"Me nosey. Is he up there with you?" Ginny asked, "Of course not. I'd know if my best friend was in my room wouldn't I?" Ron asked "Is that an owl I heard?" Hermione asked, "You haven't seen him have you? Apparently he's wandering around the house?" Ginny said,

"Really?" Hermione asked, "Really." Someone said, his voice easily Harry's. "Harry!" Molly cried, we rushed down and each in turn hugged him, he looked thinner, this time, but actually smiled at me.

"What a lovely surprise! Why didn't you let us know you were coming?" Mrs Weasley asked, "I didn't know. Dumbledore." Harry said "Oh that man! But then what would you do without him?" Mrs Weasley asked,

Ron had slowly been pointing a finger at Hermione, and he jumped back when Hermione looked at him, "Got a bit of toothpaste." Ron mumbled. Mrs Weasley sent us all upstairs, they went into Ron's room,

"I'll be back now, I need to get my songbook from the window upstairs." I said, I climbed the steps and grabbed my stuff then dumped them in the twin's room, where I was now sleeping as Fluer was in with Ginny, Hermione was in the twins room too.

I went back down to Ron's level, and paused outside the door, "Yeah, she's been a bit sad, George ain't here, he's at Diagon Alley with the shop." I heard Ron say, "Has she been like this all summer?" Harry asked,

"No, George was here for the first few days, but he had to go back to the shop." "Come off it Ron, she was fine when he left as well. It's just these past few days." Hermione replied,

"She's so... so... _depressed._" Ron said, "You can't blame her Ron! She's been with your brother for more than a year so of course she will be sad that he's not here!" Hermione said, "She's still moody and it's quite annoying."

"Well I'll remind you that next time you go off in a huff." Hermione retorted. I was so used to her and Ron talking about me, I admit, I have been a bit depressed lately, it's just that I'm going back to Hogwarts soon and George hasn't come to see me.

I opened the door and went inside, and the three of them stopped talking about me and talked about Dumbledore as if they rehearsed it. "Alright Harry." I said, sitting down around the small fire they lit. "Yeah. You?"

"Yep. Er guys. I know I've been... ya know... moody... sorry." I said, "No you haven't!" Hermione said quickly, "Then why did Ron call me moody just now? These doors have no protection on them." I said, "Er...-" Ron said,

"It's fine. You're right, I miss George okay?" I said, Harry and Ron looked slightly awkward, "So, Hermione when did you get here?" Harry asked, "A few days ago, though for a while I wasn't sure I was coming." Hermione said,

"Mum sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's to dangerous." Ron said, "Oh come on." "She's not alone." Hermione said, she looked at me then back at Harry,

"Even my parents and they're Muggles know something bad is happening." "Yeah, and my Aunt and Uncle agree, they make me take my wand wherever I go, just in case." I said, "Anyway." Ron said after a pause, "Dad stepped in, told her she was barmy, and it took a few days but she came around." Ron said,

"But this is Hogwarts we're talking about. It's Dumbledore. What could be safer?" Harry asked, "There's been a lot of talk, recently, that Dumbledore has got a bit old." Hermione said, "Rubbish! Well he's only... what is he?" Harry asked,

"Hundred and fifty? Give or take a few years," Ron spluttered, I joined in on the laughter. "Onto a more serious note." Hermione said after we all calmed down, "When do you think our OWL results will be here?" Hermione asked,

"Oh! This morning!" Harry said, "What? Why didn't you say?" Hermione cried, "Today?" I asked "Yeah, Dumbledore told me when he dropped me off here." Harry said,

"Well! We all better get to bed so we can be up when they arrive!" Hermione said, she jumped up and pulled me up. "Goodnight boys." She said, she pushed me in front of her and marched out. "Night!" I called out behind me.

Hermione shut the door and fell into step beside me. "Don't feel sad Jess. You'll see George before we go to Hogwarts. We still have to go get our stuff from Diagon Alley." Hermione said, she was honestly trying to help.

"Thanks Hermione, you're a good friend." I said, we climbed the stairs and went into the twin's old room, as four people in Ginny's room is a squish and she has Fleur in there. I settled down in George's bed, _Jess?_ I could fell Harry poking into my head.

_What?_ I asked,

_Just before Dumbledore brought me here he had a conversation with the Dursleys and told me that Sirius left everything to us. Everything, the house and Kreacher. _Harry said,

_What? _I thought,

_Yes, Dumbledore made me order Kreacher to do something and I told him to work at Hogwarts, and he did! Dumbledore said the same for you!_ Harry explained,

_Ohmygosh._ I thought, this was weird! _Yes, I'm going to sleep now, night Jess._ Harry thought, this is weird, me and Harry own a house. I'm surprised people haven't noticed me alive,

I mean no one has questioned all the similarities that me and Harry share. I fell asleep quickly, smelling George's scent on the bed.

* * *

**Thank you again to __****bowtiesandbluescarves, ****and I hope some more people will review, I like gettting reviews, they make me think I have friends. Course I have friends but I'll have new friends. Do you want to be my friend?****  
**


	3. OUR OWL RESULTS ARE HERE!

**When I woke up this morning I had 6 messages saying people have favourited my story, and then when I woke up later, I had 8 more, I think people would rather favorite my stories than review them.**

* * *

"Morning Jess." Hermione said, sitting up in Fred's bed and stretching. She got out of bed and got dressed then, she noticed some boxes and looked inside them.

"Be careful Hermione, if the twins left it here then don't trust it!" I said, getting out of bed and pulling off my pj top quickly and pulling a blue soothie cotton top on. I pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans and light brown ankle Uggs.

I was just finishing applying a small layer of make-up when there was a loud bang, a squeal and a lot of smoke coming from Hermione's side of the room. "Hermione!" I cried, I dropped my make up and ran over to her, I swished at the smoke until it was gone.

Hermione had a hell of a black eye. There was a telescope, with a small boxing glove hanging out of the end. I picked it up and looked at it. Yep. One of Fred and George's.

"We'll have to get Mrs Weasley to look at it." I said, I picked up my dropped make up and pulled Hermione down to the kitchen where Ginny was talking to Mrs Weasley.

"Oh dear what happened?" "She had squeezed a punching telescope." I said, I held up the telescope, she peered at it and tried to remove Hermione's black eye. "Oh can you wake Ron and Harry for me please?" Mrs Weasley asked me.

"Sure." I said, I went and woke them and told them about Hermione and her black eye. We went downstairs and back into the kitchen. "It just won't budge." Mrs Weasley said after waving her wand again at Hermione's eye.

"This has always worked before! I can't understand why it won't come off." Mrs Weasley said, flicking through a book called, _The Healer's Helpmate._ "It'll be Fred and George's idea of a joke. To make sure it can't come off." Ginny said,

"But it has to come off! I can't go to Hogwarts looking like this!" Hermione cried, "You won't have to dear, we'll find an antidote, don't worry." Mrs Weasley said, Fleur stepped into the kitchen, "Bill told me 'ow Fred and George are very amusing," Fleur said,

"Yes, I'm in stitches for laughing so much." Hermione said sourly. She was twisting her hands. "Are you sure there haven't been any owls this morning Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked, "I'm quite sure dear, now, Jess, would you like some breakfast?" Mrs Weasley asked,

"And you two?" "Yes please!" Me, Ron and Harry chimed. Mrs Weasley smiled and turned to the cooker, she cooked us up some lush food, "I _know_ I messed up Ancient Runes..." Hermione went off muttering, like she has done for a few weeks, so I ignored her and finished up my breakfast.

"So what happens if we fail our OWLs?" Harry asked, "We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term." Hermione said,

"At Beauxbatons. We 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six study, not five and then-" Fleur said, but was interrupted by Hermione. Suddenly Hermione screamed. She pointed out the window.

There were little dots in the sky flying towards us. They were owls. "Are they owls?" Ron asked "I think so." I said squinting. And slowly the owls crept towards us.

"Come on." Ron encouraged, Hermione had tears down her face "Oh I know I failed Ancient Runes! I know it! I knew I shouldn't have added that part!" Hermione cried. Harry was nervous too, he was pale.

Finally the four owls soared into the kitchen and landed on the kitchen table in a row and held out their right legs holding the letter we needed.

Together me, Hermione, Harry and Ron shakily untied our letters. One by one the owls flew and soared off. I broke the seal on my letter and ripped it open.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Fail Grades:_

_Outstanding (O) __Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_JESSICA-LILY EVANS HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: O_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Arithmancy: O _

_Ancient Runes: O_

_In addition to Jessica's work, she has achieved an O in Music, Professor Flitwick is extremely pleased with the outcome of her work and wishes her well._

"Oh my God!" I cried gazing at my results, I almost went into shock. Twelve O's?! "What Jess?" Harry asked, he took my letter off me and read.

"Bloody hell. Twelve O's!" Harry yelled. "You had twelve O's?" Hermione asked, she looked shocked. "Yeah" I nodded "But you didn't take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes! And you dropped Divination! And an O in Music? That's thirteen! That has never ever been achieved before!" Hermione said, her mouth dropped open.

"I took extra lessons, I didn't want to use a time-turner. Professor McGonagall helped too! She persuaded the other Professors to help me. That's why I was so busy last year." I said, Hermione was shocked. "Well! I never!" Mrs Weasley cried, she rushed over and hugged me.

"Yes! Seven owls!" Ron cheered. Ron took Hermione's paper out of her hands "Yep nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations." "Well done!" Mrs Weasley said, she grinned around at all four of us proudly. "Hey Mum got anymore of those sausages?" Ron asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to write to my Mum and Dad, to tell them the news." I said, I took my letter from Harry and went up stairs.

_Dear Auntie Michelle and Uncle Alfie, I got O's! All twelve of my exams. It's great! TWELVE O'S IN MY ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL EXAMS! And I had an O in Music! So that's thirteen! Hermione says that's never happened before! I'm so happy! Love Jess xx_

I sent it off with Pep, I didn't think that I would get all my OWLs, god, I really must have a photographic memory. Yes! I always thought I was just a good listener, now I know why I always had good results!

* * *

**So yeah, please review? Reviews make me happy people :)**


	4. Diagon Alley

**I feel generous tonight, here you go all you lovely people who have favoured my story!**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, our days were filled with Quidditch in the morning and Mrs Weasley put triple helpings in front of us.

There were deaths and disappearing, on the 31st July, mine and Harry's birthday, I got a new notebook, with a white front, a set of pens, and inside the white notebook was a note from Aunt Michelle,

_Jessie, I know you like music, and songs, so here is where you can write whatever you want, this can be a songbook, a diary, or something where you can write some stories, love Aunt Michelle, and Uncle Alfie._

This is a good present, so far I've written one song inside, along with the music, and it does sound good. I've decorated the white cover with my name, George's name, and some random doodles. Mrs Weasley cooked up a lovely meal for us, and was disappointed when Lupin showed up.. "There have been another couple of Dementor attacks" he said after saying happy birthday to us.

"And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set above it. Well frankly I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters, Sirius's brother, Regulus only managed a few days as far as I can remember." Lupin said

"Yes well, perhaps we should talk about something diff-" Mrs Weasley tried to say. "Did you hear about Florean Fortescue Remus?" Bill asked, from where he was sitting opposite me, drinking the wine Fleur poured him.

"The man who ran" "The ice cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, "What happened to him?" he asked "Dragged off by the looks of his place." Remus said "Why?" Ron asked "Who knows? He must've upset them somehow, he was a good man." Remus said

"Talking of Diagon Alley, looks like Ollivander's gone too." Mr Weasley said "The wand-maker?" Ginny asked, through a mouthful of cake. "That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntary or was kidnapped." "But what about the wands? How will people get wands?" I asked.

"They'll make do with other makers. But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us..." Harry said. We went to bed having gloomy thoughts, before bed I had wrote a letter to George.

_Dear George just heard some bad news, hope your okay. Ollivander and Florean Fortescue been taken. Don't you and Fred even dare get on the Death Eater's bad side. I don't want to see you or Fred hurt! When are you coming to visit? I miss you! I hope the shop is booming? I have some interesting news too... Love Jess xoxoxo _

I sent it off then climbed into bed. Two days later I had George's reply.

_Dear Jess, of course I'm, okay. The Death Eaters don't come knocking on our door. Yeah I heard about them too, Fred reckons that they were kidnapped. Course we won't! We may not had good exam results but we do have brains Jess. I dunno if I can visit, Jess, it's getting quite busy here at the moment, And yes, the busisness is booming! Ooooh what news? I wanna know! Love George. _

The next day we had our letters for Hogwarts, it turned out Harry is the new Quidditch captain. I was pleased for him. "Congrats Harry!" I said, hugging him.

"That gives you equal status with the prefects! You can use our special bathroom and everything!" Hermione cried.

"Yes I shall always be mellow in your presence, your majesty. No more rule breaking for me! Time to throw in the towel and be serious in my work." I said bowing low to Harry,

"Oh shut up, no need to throw in the towel! You have great marks anyway!" he said blushing, I laughed. "Wow. I remember when Charlie wore one of these." Ron said as he turned the little badge with glee.

"Harry this is so cool, you're my captain... if you let me back on the team." Ron said sheepishly. "Well I suppose we can't put this trip to Diagon Alley off anymore now we've got these." She said looking at Ron's book list.

"Hm, we'll go Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him." Mrs Weasley said "Mum, do you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" Ron laughed.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday did they? If you think security is laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself." Mrs Weasley said "No I wanna come! I wanna see Fred and George's shop!" Ron cried.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" Mrs Weasley said angrily she snatched up her clock and some washing, "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!" Mrs Weasley cried before storming out of the room. "Blimey... you can't even make a joke around here anymore." Ron said

"Lighten up." I said to Ron. But Ron was careful, he didn't make any more jokes. Saturday came soon. Bill was going to stay at home with Fleur, He reached across and handed Harry a money bag that was full to him, then turned to me, sitting beside him and handed me a money bag. "Where's mine?" Ron asked

"That's Harry's and Jess's idiot. I got them out of their vaults for them; it's taking about five hours for the public to get their gold at moment. The goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his... well. Trust me. This way is easier." Bill said, running a hand through his long hair. "Thanks Bill." Harry said. "Thank you!" I laughed flinging my arms around him and hugging him. I

let go and turned to my plate of food. "E is always so thoughtful" Fleur purred, Ginny mimed being sick. When it was time to leave one of those posh Ministry cars were there, we filed in and settled down. "It's good Dad can get us these again" Ron said as we drove off. "Don't get used to it, it's only because of Harry!" Mr Weasley called. We relaxed and suddenly the driver spoke

"Here you are, then. I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?" he asked "A couple of hours I expect. Ah good he's here!" Mr Weasley said, we looked out the window, Hagrid was there. We filed out of the car and smiled up at Hagrid

"Harry!" he cried, he pulled Harry into a hug. "Buckbeak-Witherwings I mean yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air-" "Glad he's pleased. We didn't know security meant you!" Harry laughed.

"I know, jus' like old times innit? See the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors but Dumbledore said I'd do." Hagrid said proudly. I laughed and hugged him. "It's good to see you!" I said "Same ter yeh, let's get goin' after yeh, Molly, Arthur." Hagrid said.

We went through the Leaky Cauldron and out back. Hagrid tapped the stone wall, slowly the wall turned into an archway and we stood before Diagon Alley. Although, it didn't look like Diagon Alley.

It was darker and all the bright and colourful windows had been disguised by Ministry of Magic wanted posters. Some posters were off security posters and pamphlets, others were the wanted posters off escapees from Azkaban. Some shops were boarded up but others had stalls selling stupid things.

We passed a stall called _Amulets: Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors and Inferi_.

The wizard selling them looked over at us, his eyes lingered on me and Hermione the most. "One for your little girls, madam? Protect their pretty necks." he said leering at me, Hermione and Ginny. "If I were on duty..."Mr Weasley said, glaring at the man who backed off.

"Yes but don't go arresting anyone now. Dear, we're in a hurry." Mrs Weasley said. Mrs Weasley consulted her list and made her way towards Madam Malkins.

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkins. Why don't those four go with Hagrid and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books" Mr Weasley said "I don't know..." Mrs Weasley said. "Hagrid do you think...?" she asked after thinking.

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me Molly." Hagrid said. "If you're sure..." Mrs Weasley said. Hagrid nodded and herded me, Harry, Ron and Hermione towards Madam Malkins. As we walked I saw people hurry past with their heads down, no one wanted to talk.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze with all o' us. I'll wait outside, stand guard all righ'?" Hagrid said, we nodded and went into the little shop together, the door slammed shut behind us.

We heard some voices... "...Not a child, in case you haven't noticed. Mother, I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

It was whiney, I could tell from hearing it, the voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. "Now, dear, your mother's quite right none of us should be wandering around alone." Madam Malkin said. Draco whined about pin. Draco stood in front of the mirror and sneered at us.

"If you're wondering what that smell is Mother, two Mudbloods just walked in." Draco said, sneering at us. Hermione and Ron scowled. I grinned at him and peered at the rails.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin said, as I turned my back to the rails I saw Harry and Ron's wands out pointing at Draco. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she said to Ron and Harry. "Ron. Harry. Don't! It's not worth it." Hermione said walking over to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah like you'd dare do magic out of school. Who blacked your eye Granger? I want to send them flowers." Draco sneered, I stepped away from the rails, "Ah there's the titch Mudblood." Draco sneered.

"Why thank you for the compliment." I said. "That's quite enough! Madam please..." Madam Malkin said turning her head. Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack. "Put those away. If you attack my son again. I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do." Narcissa said coldly.

"Really?" Harry asked stepping forward. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in are you?" he asked. "_Harry._" I whispered. Madam Malkin squealed "Really you shouldn't accuse – dangerous thing to say! Wands away please!" she cried, Narcissa smiled coldly,

"I see that being Dumbledore's favourite has given you a false sense of security Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." She said. Harry turned around in a circle.

"Wow... look at that... he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!" Harry snapped. Malfoy tried to get at Harry, but tripped over the robes.

"Don't you dare talk to my Mother like that Potter!" Draco yelled. "It's all right Draco. I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius." Narcissa said, easily restraining Draco. Harry raised his wand even higher.

"No Harry, think of the trouble yolu'll be in." Hermione said, trying to pull Harry's arm down. I grabbed Harry's wand and pulled it from his grasp. He looked at me, _why?!_ He thought. _You know why!_ I thought back.

Madam Malkin ignored me, Harry, Ron and Hermione and continued to stick pins into the robes Draco was wearing. "I think this left sleeve could come up a bit more, dear just let me-" she said

"Ouch! Watch where you put the pins woman! Mother I think I don't think I want these anymore." Draco said, he pulled the robes off and threw them at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right Draco. Now I know what kind of scum that shops here... we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's" Narcissa said, she and Draco marched out of the shop.

I gave Harry's wand back, "Really!" Madam Malkin said, picking the robes from the floor and ridding of the dust. She fitted Harry, Ron's and my robes distracted and tried to sell Hermione wizard's dress robes and not witches.

We left the shop with our packages and stopped by Hagrid "Got ev'rything?" he asked "Just about, did you see the Malfoys?" Harry asked.

"Yeh. Bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Harry, don' worry abou' them." Hagrid said. We didn't ask any more questions, for Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny showed up holding heavy looking packages of books.

"Everyone all right? Got your robes? Right then we'll pop into the apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's-stick close now..." Mrs Weasley said.

At the apothecary I bought the basic potions ingredients and at Eeylops I bought a large box of owl treats for Pep. As we walked further down the Alley, Mrs Weasley kept checking her watch as we searched for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"We haven't got that much time so we'll just have a quick look around then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two, ninety-four..." Mrs Weasley said

* * *

**So I shall have chapter five up tomorrow night, or maybe later, if I get some reviews? If I don't I'll still update cause I'll just feel horrible and ganky for not updating!:(**


	5. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**And I did keep my promise. I just got back from the hospital, one of the staff members at my squadron fell down the stairs and broke her hip, poor little lady, she's 88. **

* * *

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed. We were looking at the shop. It was looking like fireworks had gone off, it looked out of place against the dull street.

On the left window was full of assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced and shrieked, the right hand window was covered in a gigantic, purple, flashing yellow letters poster, that looks like those of the Ministry.

_Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?_

_You Should Be Worrying About_

_U-NO-POO_

_The Constipation Sensation That's Gripping The Nation!_

I was creased just by reading it! Mrs Weasley was not amused by it. She was horrified. She mouthed U-No-Poo. "They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered. "No they won't! This is brill!" Ron laughed. Ron and Harry led the way into the shop.

I took a big breath in as I stepped in. Would the shop be okay? Crap? Totally-amazing-blew-my-socks-off-my-feet-amazing? It was packed with customers, Skiving Snackboxes, Nosebleed Nougat, trick wands, Self-Inking quills, Spell-Checking quills and Smart Answer quills, Patented Daydream Charms. Wow. Hermione was looking at these.

"One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic thirty minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expressions and minor drooling). Not for sale to under sixteen's" Hermione read out, she turned the box over and looked at the front.

"You know, this is really extraordinary magic!" Hermione praised. "For that, Hermione, you can have one for free." A voice said. Fred stood before us beaming.

"How are you then, blimey Hermione, what happened?" Fred asked as he peered at Hermione's black eye. "Your punching telescopes" she said "Oh blimey, I forgot about those! Hang on, what were you doing in our room?" Fred said, he pulled a tube out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"Just dab some on and it'll be gone in an hour. We had to find a decent remover, we're testing all this stuff on ourselves." Fred said. "Me and Jess sleep there, because it's be tight with four people sleeping in Ginny's room. Is it safe?" she asked

"Course! Who else is in Ginny's room?" "Fleur." "Blimey. Come on Harry, I'll give you the tour! And I'll show you were George is..." Fred said winking at me. I smiled and followed him and Harry towards the back of the shop.

"We have some Muggle Magic tricks. For freaks like Dad, who likes Muggle stuff. They're not our biggest earner... but we do quite good business, they're good novelties, oh here's George." Fred said.

George stepped over to us and grinned at Harry and me. He slid an arm around my shoulders and shook Harry's hand. "Giving him a tour? George asked. "Yep."

"Good, come through to the back, that's where we're making the real money." George said. He looked down at a little kid who snuck his hand in a box of Edible Death Eater Marks. "Pocket anything and you'll pay in more than galleons." He added. The little kid looked scared and darted off.

"You're tagging on too. I hardly saw you over the summer." George said grabbing my hand. "That's not our fault. You've been busy with the shop. And I've been busy doing nothing." I said following him, Fred and Harry through the orange curtain.

We stepped through into a dark room. "Yeah but I've missed you." George said "He has. Pining for you in his sleep. I almost throttled him a few times." Fred laughed. I grinned up at George.

"We just developed a new line. And it's pretty serious! Funny how it happened really..." Fred said. "You wouldn't believe how many people who work at the Ministry can't even do a decent Shield Charm! Course they didn't have you two teaching them." George said

"That's right... well we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know challenge your mate to jinx you while you're wearing the hat and watch his face when the jinx bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for the support staff, and we're still getting massive orders!" Fred said

"So we expanded the range to Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves..." "They won't work against the Unforgivable Curses but for minor jinxes." George said.

"So we thought of the whole Defence Against The Dark Arts. This is cool, look, Instant Darkness Powder, new in from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape!" And Decoy Detonators! Look!" Fred said.

We looked, they were scuttling about the shelf. Drop one and it'll run off and make a nice diversion for you." George smiled. "Very handy" Harry said. "Here" George said, scooping a few into his hand and throwing them to Harry.

A young witch with short blonde hair popped her head through the curtain. "There's a customer looking for a joke cauldron Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley" she said, "Right, George, I'll see to this one. See you in a bit Harry, Jess" Fred said following the blonde girl.

"Harry help yourself to anything you want all right? No charge" George said, "I can't do that!" Harry said, "You don't pay here. You gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten. Take whatever you like and remember to tell people where you got them from if they ask." George said

"Oh okay." Harry said looking around "I'm taking Jess of you now okay? See you soon" George smiled. I grinned at him as he pulled me through a door that lead to some steps.

"These lead to the flat. Me and Fred bought it so we don't have to Apparate from the Burrow. It's easier. Except I don't get to see you as much as I want." He said, we stopped at a door and he pulled a small key from a plant next to the door. He put the key back then opened the door. "Now you know where the key is." George laughed. "I shall have to come and visit sometime eh?" I asked following him inside.

The flat was quite small, there were two worn brown armchairs by the fireplace. The kitchen was bare, there was a small corridor with three doors. "Bathroom, Fred's room and my room." George said pointing at the doors.

"Ah. Is your room all messy like it was in the Burrow?" I asked looking at the peeling walls "Ah you'll have to find that out yourself! It's not much but it's cheap and let's us work. Wait- how do you know my room is messy?" George said "Because me and Hermione have slept in there, seeing as Ginny's room hold up to three, and there's four girls now. Not including your mother.." I said, I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"I need a hug and a kiss. You missed my birthday." I said. "Oh did I? I'm sorry." He said, he hugged me close to his body, which felt extremely warm, he leaned down, I inhaled his lovely scent and raised my head.

I closed the distanced and felt his soft warm lips upon mine. Our mouths moved in sync, I nudged my tongue against his lips, he chuckled. He opened his mouth and met my eager tongue. His hands moved to my waist, slipping inside my shirt.

His touch sent shivers up my spine. He pulled back and looked at me. "Cold?" he asked "No. I'm not cold, as long as I'm in your arms. Cheesy I know. But I've missed you." I said

"And I you. Right. I hear you've had some good news?" George asked. "Oh yeah! My OWL results. Ron and Harry had seven OWLs each." "Better than me and Fred then" George laughed. "Hermione had ten OWLs." "Smartie."

"Ah ha wait. I had all twelve. Including an O in Music, so thirteen OWLs in total." I replied. "Smart-ass." George laughed, he leaned down again and kissed me with force. He pulled back after a few seconds.

"Happy 16th birthday. And congratulations on those OWLs. All O's I presume?" he asked "Yeah every single one of 'em. And I'm proud. And in Music I had an O. Professor Flitwick is proud of my work"" I said

"So am I. I can say my girlfriend of almost two years has gotten O's in thirteen OWLs" George said, I smiled. George kissed me again softly, my hands knotted in his hair, his running down my back and rested on my hips.

"I'm glad you're here Jess." He whispered into my hair, I smiled to myself, loving this feeling. "Well. I think I'll be at the Burrow a few times before Hogwarts goes back." "Good." "I can't believe you had thirteen OWLs" He said gazing at me "Me neither." I laughed

"Hang on, you were only having ten lessons, eleven if you include music, so how did you get thirteen OWLs?" George asked. I smiled, "Because George, I had extra lessons, after class and on the weekends, and when I wasn't with you." I said. George slid an arm around my waist.

"Well Miss Evans, you are very sneaky at learning!" he said. "I know!" I grinned.

He laughed, leaned down and kissed me quickly. He took my hand softly then we went back down the steps and into the shop again. He never let me more than three feet away from him, Fred was talking to Hermione and Ginny,

"Have you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" Fred asked, they shook their head, Fred grinned and led them towards a bright pink stand holding small bottles and pots. "What are they?" I asked George.

"Love Potions. Not that you need one anyway. Unless you use them on Malfoy, cause we both know he's in love with you." George laughed "Ew. Why do I want to date a ferret? When I can have you?" I said, wrapping my arms around him. "Good." He smiled, he pulled me over to the stand.

"Certainly they work. For up to twenty four hours at a time, depending on the weight of the boy in question-"

"And the attractiveness of the girl. But we're not selling them to our sister. Not when she's got about five boys on the go." George said, "Whatever you're heard from Ron is a big fat lie." Ginny said calmly and picking up a small pink pot.

"What's this?" She asked, "Guaranteed ten second pimple vanisher. Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" Fred asked,

"Yeah I am and the last time I checked he was definitely one boy. Not five. What are those?" Ginny asked, pointing to a shelf nearby where it held three large silver cages filled with pink and purple balls of fluff,

"Pygmy Puffs, miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?" George asked. "I dumped him. He's a bad loser. They're really cute!" She said,

"But you're moving through boyfriends fast ain't you?" Fred asked, Ginny turned to Fred with a Mrs Weasley Glare. "It's not of your business who I date. I don't care who you date, honestly, I wouldn't care if you got with the giant squid." She said, before flouncing off.

"Well she got up on the wrong side of the bed didn't she?" Fred asked, we stayed at the shop for almost an hour, all of which I spent with George. I noticed, when we were about to leave Harry, Ron and Hermione appear again from under the cloak. "See you." I said, I wrapped my arms around George,

"Hey, I'm coming to see you off you know! And I'm visiting a few times next week." George grinned. "Yes!" I said, I kissed George one last time, and I followed Mr and Mrs Weasley to the car and we drove home.

* * *

**This is one of the shorter chapters but I HAS ANOTHER CHAPTER READY FOR ALL YOU LOVELIES!**


	6. Hogwarts Express

**Tada!**

* * *

George did visit three times over the next week, and each time he took me off out of the Burrow, much to Mrs Weasley's annoyance, but Mr Weasley said it was fine as long as he protected me. Of course he would.

It was fun to be out of the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny had been doing my head in of bitching about Fleur. Finally the morning we left for the Hogwarts Express was quiet, because Bill and Mr Weasley was already at work, I dressed in a blue turtleneck jumper and black skinnys with white Converse. George met us at the station and gave me a massive hug.

"Stay safe at Hogwarts okay? I'll be at Hogsmeade on the weekends, you'll have to tell me the dates." George said, "Sure, Pep is getting tired so you'll have to wait for her to make the journey." I laughed, he grinned and wrapped his arms around me tightly,

"Sure you'll survive?" He asked, "Nope." I laughed, he kissed the top of my head, "You'd better get on the train. All of you, you've only got a few minutes." Mrs Weasley said, George removed his arms from me and gave me a long kiss, then he handed me my bag and pushed me towards the train,

"See you at Christmas!" he called, "Bye!" I called, I stepped onto the train after Hermione, Harry and Ron, and waved out the window at George, "Wanna go get a compartment?" Harry asked, "Sorry, we've got to go on Prefect duty." Hermione said pulling Ron away.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?" Harry asked Ginny, "I can't I'm meeting up with Dean." Ginny said, "Looks like you're stuck with me." I said, "God help me." He said, "Now that is not nice." I laughed, he smiled and we made our way down the train, peering into compartments.

"Hello Harry! Hello Jess." Neville said from behind us, we spun, "Hey Neville!" I said, "Hello, Harry, hello, Jess." A dreamy voice said, "Luna!" Harry said, "Let's get a seat before my legs drop off." I said, and we were off again looking for a compartment.

"They're even staring at us!" Luna gushed. We found a compartment and sat down, "They're staring cause you were at the Ministry. You must have seen the _Prophet_, our little adventure was all over it." Harry said,

"Gran saw it, and guess what? She doesn't think I'm a total dunce after all! She was actually pleased, and said I'm starting to live up to my dad finally. And she bought me a new wand." Neville said holding it up and loosening his grip on Trevor, his toad.

Neville dove on the floor to grab Trevor. "Are we still doing DA meetings this year, Harry?" Luna asked, "No point really, Umbridge is gone." Harry said, "I liked the DA! I learned lots from you and Jess!" "I enjoyed the meetings too. It made me feel like I had friends."

"Luna, we are your friends." I said, she smiled at me warmly. "Hermione mentioned some songs you wrote, Jess, can I see?" Harry asked, "Yeah," I said, pulling my songbook from my bag, I had no secrets from Harry, none at all. I handed him the book and for a few minutes he read my words,

"Wow. Er.-" Harry said, "I know it's depressing blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before from Ron and Hermione." I said, snatching the book from him. Harry laughed. High pitched voices sounded outside our compartment, there was a group of them. I rolled my eyes and got out a quill and ink, then wrote down some more lyrics, today, they were happy ones.

A girl stepped into our compartment, she was black, no racism involved, but she was kinda pretty. "Hi, Harry. I'm Romilda Vane, why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_." She said, I looked up at her, then at Harry.

_Can I tell her to piss off?_ I thought in my mind.

_Not so crude though._ I smiled and stood up, then faced Romilda. "And who's _them_?" I asked, "Oh, you, that boy and oh little weirdo byt here." Romilda Vane said, "Well, I feel a little bit weird, am I a weirdo too? Oh please say so!" I said,

"Fine, you little weirdo." "Ouch. That hurts." I mock-whined. "Jess..." Harry said, I huffed and sat back down, "So how about it Harry?" Romilda asked, "Are your ears filled with nargles?" Luna piped up. "With what?" "Oh their these little things that ake havoc." Luna said,

"O. M. G. Girls, nargles!" Romilda laughed, this made me angry, I was right, we're Luna's friends. "OHMYGOSH. Take the hint and leave." I snapped. She gave a loud huff amd stomped away. "That was crude." Harry said,

"Oh shut up, she was annoying!" I said, "I know!" Harry laughed. Hermione and Ron came in halfway through the train ride, then a small girl, who looks like a third year Ravenclaw stepped into the carriage holding three scrolls, with dark purple bow around each.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Jessica Evans and Harry P-Potter." She said, we took the scrolls and the girl went, "What is it?" Ron asked, "An invite." Harry said, I unrolled mine,

_Jessica Evans,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H. E. F. Slughorn._

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked, "He's a new teacher." Harry said, "We better go then, we gotta get on his good side." I said, I stood along with Harry and Neville, we left the compartment, "Listen, let's go under the cloak so we can get a good look at Malfoy." Harry said, but the kids were on the prowl for the trolley so there was no chance, though kids rushed to look at Harry.

Which really annoyed him. Finally we reached compartment C, there were a lot more kids in there, including Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin in our year, two other seventh years, and Ginny. The Professor, who looked a bit like a walrus greeted Harry warmly.

"Harry! M'boy!" he said, "Good to see you, good to see you, ah! This must be Mr Longbottom and Miss Evans!" He said, me and Neville nodded, Slughorn gestured for us to sit down. So we sat near to the door. "Now, do you know everyone? Blaise Zabini is in your year..." Blaise just ignored us.

"And Cormac McLaggen, he's in Gryffindor as well. This is Marcus Belby... And this charming young lady says she knows you!" Slughorn said, the train journey is compartment C was boring.

Seems Slughorn invited Belby because his Uncle Damocles who made the Wolfsbane Potion, Cormac McLaggen because of his Uncle Tiberius who had good contacts in the Ministry, Blaise Zabini because of his mother, who had been married seven times, each dying leaving her mounds of gold, not something I would be proud of, Neville was invited because of his parents, Ginny was invited because of her Bat-Boogey hex, good on her!

I was invited because I was the only person in over two centuries to get thirteen OWLs. "How ever did you manage it?" He asked, "Well, Professor McGonagall helped me mostly, but she got some of the other teachers to help me, plus I kinda knew most of the stuff already."

"Extraordinary! You must have high hopes for when you leave Hogwarts!" "Yeah I guess I do." "And do you have any hobbies?" "I think so, er, singing, song writing, playing the piano. Oh and the violin. Er one summer I helped on a farm and another summer I trained dogs for the deaf."

"Wonderful! I have a piano in my office, I shall have to ask you if you can play for me! Now, did you say singing?" "Yeah..." I said, "How about you sing a song for us?" "Ermm what song?" "Anyone!" "Ermm how about the Welsh National Anthem?" "That's fine with me!" Slughorn said. I straightend up as all the eyes in the room looked at me.

Mae hen wlad fy nhadau yn annwyl i mi,

Gwlad beirdd a chantorion enwogion o fri,

Ei gwrol ryfelwyr, gwladgawyr tra mâd,

Tro ryddid gollasant eu gwaed.

Gwlad, Gwlad, pleidiol wyf i'm gwlad.

Tra môr yn fur i'r bur hoff bau,

O bydded i'r hen iaith barhau.

Hen Gymru fynyddig, paradwys y bardd,

Pob dyffryn, pob clogwyn i'm golwg sydd hardd;

Trwy deimlad gwladgarol, mor swynol yw si

Ei nentydd, afonydd i mi.

Os treisiodd y gelyn fy ngwald tan ei droed,

Mae hen iaith y Cymry mor fyw ac erioed,

Ni luddiwyd yr awen gan erchyll law brad,

Na thelyn berseiniol fy ngwlad.

I stopped after the last verse. Slughorn was the only one to applaud me with so much enthusiasm, then Harry, Ginny and Neville clapped. "Oh well done! That was beautiful! And now Harry Potter! Where to begin?" Slughorn went off in a big speech about Harry, then I saw Slughorn looking at me, Harry, Ginny and Neville.

"You three were there too?" He asked, then he went off about Gwenog Jones. Finally he let us leave. Blaise left quickly. "I'm glad that's over. Weird ain't he?" Neville asked as we walked back to our compartment. "I'll see you three later." Harry said, disappearing under the cloak.

"Harry-" I began, but he had gone. I sighed. "Can't keep out of trouble." I muttered, "Yup, never learns." Neville laughed, "Bye guys, Dean's waiting for me." Ginny said, "Oooooh." I teased, she poked her tongue out and left.

"Come on. I wanna get back to my book and finish that song." I said, I pulled Neville along the train to our compartment. "Hi guys." I said, when we got back. "Where's Harry?" "Gone off with the cloak." I said sitting back down.

"Again?" Hermione asked, "Yup. By the way, Slughorn is the most annoying Professor ever. Even worse than Lockhart." I said "Really?" Ron asked, "Mhm. He invited me because I'm the only witch who got thirteen OWLs in two hundred years." I said,

"But that's awesome though." Neville said, "Yeah I know but it's just – Argh I can't explain it." I muttered. The train ride went quickly, and we were all getting of the train, "And where's Harry?" Hermione asked, "How am I supposed to know?" Ron fired back,

"He'll be fine." I said, we grabbed his stuff and got onto a carriage.

* * *

**Next one shall be about Wednesday maybe. **


	7. Why is Harry Late?

**See, I've uploaded the next chapter, I might not update tomorrow, sorry to say.**

* * *

I tried to read his mind, to find out where he was, but I couldn't find anything. The food was served, and Ron stuffed his face as usual, then weirdly, Hermione hit him on the arm with her book. "How are you still eating? Your bestfriend is missing!" She said,

"Turn around you lunatic. He's behind you!" Ron said, Harry was making his way towards us with a cloth held to his face. "He's covered in blood again. Why is he always covered in blood?" Ginny said,

"Looks like his own this time." Ron said, I sighed when he sat down, "Where have you been?" Hermione asked, "What happened Harry?" I asked, "Later. What've I missed?" Harry asked,

"Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times. Easy for it to say huh? It's a hat isn't it." Ron said, I looked away from Harry as Ginny dabbed his nose with the cloth.

"Very good evening to you all. First off, let me introduce our newest member of our staff Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore said, the professor from the train stood and we clapped.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." Dumbledore said, I guess we all looked shocked, Snape teaching DADA? And only the Slytherin clapped.

"Now, as you know each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle." That caused some murmers, though not many people knew who Tom Riddle was.

"Today of course, he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed. Pip-pip." Dumbledore said,

"That was cheeefull." Ron said as we stood, "Oh Ron! We're meant to be escorting the First Years!" Hermione said pulling Ron away, Ginny walked on a head with Dean. I walked in step with Harry, "So why were you late?" I asked,

"I followed Malfoy to his cabin, and heard he weren't coming back next year." Harry said, "Do you know why?" "Nope. When the train stopped Malfoy Petrified me, then stamped on my nose and Luna found me." Harry said,

"Well that's good, then, that Luna found you. Anyway, you shouldn't use the cloak for sneaking up on people." I said as went into the Common Room. "I reckon he's up to something." "Not this again." I said as we walked up the stairs, "Night Jess." Harry said, turning towards the boys' corridor.

"Night Harry." I said, going towards my own dorm. Something was up with him, but its too late to try and find out. I made my way to my bed and unpacked, chattering to Lavender, Parvati and Belle. Pep sat on my headboard while I wrote a letter to George,

_Dear George, I'm missing you already, Harry was late for the Sorting Ceremony, and the Hat sang about all the Houses joining together in these troubled times, how's life outside of Hogwarts? I feel very cut off from the normal world. We have a new Potions Master, Professor Slughorn, he seems to have taught here before, and Snape is Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, how the hell is that supposed to work? Anyway, remember to give Pep a break before you write back, like you said, she's getting old, love Jess xoxo_

Pep chirped as I sealed the letter, "Now, he's gunna give you a break before you have to come back, okay? Don't peck him or Fred, but you can if they annoy you, safe flight," I said, she nipped my finger and flew out the open window.

I hung up my uniform, and got my fleece blanket that Beth gave me, and slung it over my bed, "Hi Jess!" Hermione said, when she came in, "Hey Hermione, what's up?" "Not much, have you sent a letter?" Hermione asked, "Yeah, to George, why?" "Oh I wanted to write to my mum and dad, I'll just used a school owl." She said,

"Yeah, told him to give Pep a break before he writes back, he said himself she's getting old!" I said, "Aw, she is getting a bit grey." Hermione said, unpacking her trunk, "Gotta rest her a bit when she comes back, poor thing."

"Oh yeah." I changed into my pajammas, and climbed into bed, "Night Hermione," I said, closing the curtains around my bed, it took me a few moments to get comfortable. I closed my eyes and opened my eyes and was asleep in seconds.

I woke up the next morning and dressed in my uniform and waited for Hermione, she was late getting up, the other girls had already gone down to breakfast. "So why was Harry covered in blood?" She asked as she made her bed, I looked at mine, still messy, my pillows on the wrong half of the bed and my fleece over my headboard.

"He followed Zabini to the Slytherin compartment and listened to Malfoy saying he wasn't coming back next year." I said, Hermione straightend up and we went down to breakfast. "He told you all this?" "Yeah, he can't keep anything from me." I grinned, Hermione smiled too, we sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron.

Professor McGonagall gave out our timetables and Hermione got cleared for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmanvy, Ancient Runes and Potions, and Hermione rushed off to Ancient Runes.

Neville took longer but was sorted out, then she turned to Parvati and Harry, "So, Potter, Potter... Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration... all fine. I must say I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now why haven't you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition you become an Auror?"

"It was, but you told me I had to get and 'Outstanding' in OWL, Professor." Harry replied, "And so you did when Professor Snape was Potions Master, but Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept NEWT students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at OWL. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?" She asked, "Yes, but I didn't buy the books or any ingredients..."

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some. Very well, Potter, here is your schedule. Oh by the way, - twenty hopefuls have already put their names down for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure." Professor McGonagall said, she moved onto Ron, and he was cleared the same,

"Evans, I will need to speak to you last, so if you will wait by my office, I shall be with you shortly." She said, before moving on. "Yes Professor." I said, "Wonder why?" Ron said as we stood and grabbed our bags, "I dunno, probably to talk about my thirteen OWLs, ugh, school is confusing."

"When you have your brain. No." Harry laughed, I poked my tongue out at him as we walked to Professor McGonagall's office, "Want us to wait?" Ron asked, "Nah, I think it'll be a while, and I know you both want to get back to the common room, if I don't turn up either my brain is fried and I'm in the Hospital Wing or I've got a lesson." I smiled,

"Okay, see ya." They said and they slouched off, I leant against the wall, and felt like a naughty kid sent out of class. Professor McGonagall walked along a few minutes later, I followed her into the office and we sat on either sides of her desk. "Now, Evans, I understand that you had O's in twelve OWLs?"

"Yes Professor." "And the O Professor Flitwick awarded you last year for Music?" "Yes Professor," "And do you wish to continue with all twelve lessons?" She asked, I nodded slowly, "I want to Professor, I didn't find it that challenging last year, and I've read the books so I know some of the stuff needed."

"Well that's good! But remember you won't be able to go to every lesson, you know that?" "Yes Professor, I know that, I would like to continue what we did last year, have extra lessons on the weekend and after class if the Professors don't mind."

"I'm sure they won't Miss Evans, you're a bright student! One of the best Hogwarts have ever seen." Professor McGonagall said, "Thank you Professor." "Have you got all the books with you here?" "Not with me at the moment, but they're in my trunk."

"Well, go back to the common room, and I shall sort this out by lunchtime." "Thank you Professor." I smiled, I stood and left, feeling very happy with myself. I'm going to try and do all twelve NEWTs and Music again.

I made my way back to the common room, Ron and Harry was slouching in chairs, "Oh cheer up will ya?" I asked as I sat on one of the spare chairs, "So what's happening with your classes?" Harry asked, "I'm going for all twelve classes, but not going to some classes if you get what I mean." "No..."

"I'm gunna do what I did last year. You know, go to the main classes like, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures." "Whoa..." Harry said,

"Are you mad?" Ron asked, "I don't think so..." "Then why are you taking Care of Magical Creatures?!" Ron asked, "Cause I like to work with animals..." I said, "Mad you are. Bloody mad." "Thanks I think." I said, "But why are you taking so many?" Harry asked,

"I dunno, I guess I want to learn, I like the feeling that I'm learning as much as I can. My Aunt Michelle and Uncle Alfie always taught me to study hard and get as much qualifications as I can. And I just learnt from it." I smiled. Harry and Ron looked at me blankly.

"I like to learn." I said slowly. They seemed to get that. We spent the hour doing nothing, then Defence Against the Dark Arts came, Hermione was already waiting outside the room with her arms full with books,

"We got so much homework for Runes, a fifteen inch essay, two translations and I've got to read these by Wednesday! Are you doing Runes Jess?" Hermione asked, "Yup, waiting for McGonagall to approve my timetable." I smiled, "Shame on the homework Hermione." Ron yawned, "You wait, bet Snape will give us loads!" She said glaring at Ron.


	8. DADA and Potions

**I am really sorry for not updating! Ever since I started this Level 3 course I've been having so much coursework! GAH.**

* * *

Snape opened the door from inside and we filed in, the room was so much darker, and horrible images were placed on the wall. I sat down next to Harry and looked around the room again, more closely at the images, they were of people in pain, sporting horrible injuries or just plain weird ones.

"I have not asked you to take out your books." Snape said, closing the door behind the last Slytherin, and walking to his desk and facing us. "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention." He said, my eyes snapped towards his, as he looked at every single one of us.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far I believe. Naturally, these teachers will have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you have scraped an OWL in this subject. I am even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the NEWT work, which will be more advanced," When he said scraped by I swear his eyes flickered to me, Ron and Harry.

How dare he. I had an O. He's the worst god father ever.

"The Dark Arts are many varied, ever changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting many headed monster, which each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even worse. Your defences therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," Snape said, gesturing to those on the wall that disgust me so much,

"give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer for instance the Cruciatus Curse." Snape said, who pointed at a image of a woman shrieking in pain. "Feel the Dementor's kiss," A wizard laying huddled on the ground looking blank-eyed,

"Or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" A bloody mass on the ground that made my breakfast turn. "Has the Inferius been seen then? Is it true he's using them?" Parvati squeaked, "The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past, which means you would well expect he might use them again. now..." Snape said, he made his way to his desk,

"You are, I believe complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" Snape asked, _nonverbal? Maybe I shouldn't skim read anymore then I'll take some more information on board _I thought as only Hermione's hand went up.

"Very well, Miss Granger." "Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform, which gives you a spilt-second advantage." Hermione said,

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six. But correct. Those who progress to using magic without using verbal incantations gain the element of surprise. Not all wizards can do this of course it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack." Snape said, his eyes rested on Harry for a bit,

"You will now divide into pairs, one will attempt to jinx the other, without speaking. And the other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Begin." He said, I looked at Harry and rolled my eyes. He smiled slowly back at me, we stood behind our seats and began, most people muttered their spells,

"You first." I said, Harry began thinking, which I heard clearly in my mind, he was going for the Full Body Bind Spell, he ended up muttering it, _Protego_. I thought clearly, I was determined to get this right.

The Full Body Bind Spell fizzled and sort of tickled me, but after three tries I managed to block it. I grinned like an idiot and opened my eyes, Harry had the Full Body Bind Spell on him, I muttered the counter curse and he laughed,

"You're supposed to think the spell, Evans." Snape said, "Oh I did. I just stopped the jinx from hitting me." I said, "Do it again then," He said,

"Okay!" I smiled, I turned to Harry and he muttered, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" And I thought _Protego_! His jinx backfired and hit him, I thought the counter curse and he could move again. I turned to Snape, and smiled at him, knowing I had owned him in front of the class,

"Let's see if you can repel a jinx from a qualified wizard." Snape said, his wand was out and pointed at me, it took me a spilt second to repel his jinx, and I grinned as his legs turned to jelly.

I thought the counter curse and he stopped dancing. He didn't say well done or anything but swept away. I turned back to Harry, "My turn now." I said, I thought a jinx and aimed it at him.

It hit him and I thought the counter curse, "Evans, swap with Weasley." Snape said, I looked confused then went over to Hermione, and we both could already do nonverbal spells. "Pathetic Weasley. Here. Let me show you," Snape turned his wand on Harry, and Harry yelled "_Protego_!"

Snape fell over a desk, he stood and stalked towards Harry. "Do you remember me telling you we are practising nonverbal spells, Potter?" He asked, "Yes." Harry replied, "Yes, sir." "There's no need to call me 'sir' Professor," Harry retorted quickly.

Loads of people gasped, I laughed inwards, "Detention Saturday night, my office. I do not take cheek from anyone. Not even the Chosen One." Snape sneered. The lesson ended quickly. We stood and left the classroom, "That was brilliant Harry!" Ron laughed,

"You shouldn't have said that Harry, why did you?" Hermione asked, "He tried to jinx me if you didn't notice! I had enough of that last year! What is Dumbledore playing at letting Snape teach Defence? Did you hear him when he was talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that unfixed, indestructible stuff." Harry seethed,

"Well, I thought he sounded a bit like you." Hermione said, "Like me?" "Yeah. When you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts well wasn't that what Snape was saying?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah, that what it really comes down to being brave and quick thinking." I said, "Hey Harry! Harry!" Jack Sloper called, we turned and saw him running towards us,

"For you. Listen I heard you're the new Quidditch Captain, when you holding the trials?" He asked, "Not sure yet." Harry said, "Oh right, I was hoping it will be this weekend..." Jack said. Harry opened the scroll, and we left Jack and sat on the wall in the courtyard,

"It's from Dumbledore." Harry said, "Read it out," I asked,

"_Dear Harry, I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8pm. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore. PS I enjoy Acid Pops."_ Harry read out,

"Acid Pops?" Ron asked, "It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study, ha. Snape ain't gunna be happy, I have to miss his detention." Harry said, he was wondering what Dumbledore will teach him.

Hermione went early to Arithmancy, with a promise that she'll keep me up to date with it and Me, Harry and Ron went back to the common room and started Snape's homework. I helped Harry and Ron as much as I could, and Hermione helped even more when she turned up for our shared after lunch free lesson.

We finished just in time for double Potions. There was only a dozen or so in the NEWT Potion class. Four Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff that was Ernie Macmillan,

"Harry, didn't get the chance to speak in Defence Against the Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are easy stuff for us old DA lags. How are you? Ron...? Hermione...? Jess...?" "Fine." We replied.

Professor Slughorn came out the classroom, and welcomed us inside, the Slytherins took a table, and Ravenclaws did, us four took a table and Ernie joined us, we were near a gold cauldron that smelt gorgeous, freshly ground coffee, freshly mown grass, and- the weird thing is-_ George_.

The smell made me so relaxed and seemed to fill me up. "Now then, now then, now then, scales out everyone and potion kits and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion Making." Slughorn said. I got my stuff out from my bag, smiling at my personalized scales.

"Sir?" "Harry m'boy?" Slughorn asked, "I haven't got a book or scales or anything nor has Ron, we didn't realize we could apply for NEWT Potions you see..." Harry said, "Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a pile of old books they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts." Slughorn said, he gave Harry and Ron an old book and a tarnished scale, each.

"Now then I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at. Just out of interest. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your NEWTs you ought to have heard of 'em even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" Slughorn asked, pointing to the one nearest to the Slytherins.

I've seen it before in Snape's stores, Veritaserum, Hermione's hand went up, Slughorn pointed to her, "It's Veritaserum, a colourless and odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." Hermione said,

"Very good, very good. Now this one here is pretty well known... it's been featured in a few Ministry leaflets recently." Slughorn said, pointing to a cauldron which held a substance that I knew instantly, I put my hand up, and it was up before Hermione's, Slughorn smiled and pointed at me,

"It's Polyjuice Potion" I said, "Excellent..." He said, I looked at the last potion, and I remembered reading about it, "And this one?" Slughorn asked, my hand went up again, but he asked Hermione, "It's Amortentia."

"It is indeed do you know what it does?" "Yes sir, it's the most powerful love potion in the world." "Quite right, and you recognized it by its distinctive mother of pearl sheen?" Slughorn asked,

"And the steam rising in spirals, and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass, and new parchment and-" Hermione flushed red and couldn't finish the sentence... but I guess it was something to do with Ron.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" Slughorn asked, "Hermione Granger sir." Hermione said, "Granger? Are you related to Hector Dagwort-Granger who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?" Slugghorn asked,

"No I don't think so sir, I'm a Muggleborn." Hermione said, Slughorn beamed at Hermione, and looked at Harry, then seemed to notice me for a moment.

"Oho! Two of my best friends are Muggleborn and they're the best in our year! I'm assuming this is one of them?" Slughorn asked, "Yes, sir," "And where's the other?" "Me sir." I said,

"Oho! The girl who had thirteen O's. Well, take twenty well earned points, each Miss Granger and Miss Evans." Slughorn said, he walked away, "Did you really tell Slughorn that me and Jess are the est in the year?" Hermione asked,

"What's so impressive about that Hermione? Anyone knows it!" Ron said.

"Amortentia doesn't really create love of course, this will just cause a powerful obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room. And now it is time for us to start work." Slughorn said,

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." Ernie said, pointing to a small black cauldron holding a potion that was the colour of molten gold, and it had large gold droplets leaping out of the potion.

"Oho." Slughorn said, which was already beginning to annoy me, "Yes, that, well that one, ladies and gentlemen is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it, that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger? Or Miss Evans?"

"It's Liquid Luck." Hermione said, "The drinker will have luck on their side, depending on how much they drank." I said, "Well done, take another ten points! It's a funny little potion, it's desperately tricky to make and disastrous to get wrong. However if it is brewed correctly as this has been you will find all your endeavours tend to succeed. At least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time sir?" Terry Boot asked, "Because, like all good things, you can't have too much! It causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence." Slughorn said,

"Have you taken any of it sir?" Michael Corner asked, "Twice in my life. Once when I was twenty-four and once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken at breakfast. Two perfect days. And that is what I shall be offering as a prize this lesson, one tiny bottle if Felix Felicis." Slughorn said, he drew a small bottle from his pocket.

"Enough for twelve hours of luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be able to be lucky in everything you attempt. I must warn you, that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organised competitions, the winner can only use this on an ordinary day, and watch how that ordinary day turn into an extraordinary! So, how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well by turning to page ten of your Advanced Potion Making." He said, I flicked my book at page ten,

"We have little over than an hour left to us which should be enough time for you make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anyone. But the person who does the best, will win little Felix here, and off you go!" Slughorn said.

While everyone else began the potion, I re-read the page, so I remembered the steps perfectly, then I weighed out my ingredients, then I began, within ten minutes I had the smooth black currant liquid which is the said halfway stage, I wanted to go slower, but I love Potions, now we don't have Snape teaching us, it's more easier to be able to excel.

Then I began chopping the sopogorus bean. _Crush not chop? What nutter wrote that in my book?_ I heard Harry say, _What Harry? Crush the sopohorous bean?_ I thought, I sneaked a look at him, as he froze and looked up at me.

_Damn I forgot about you. Yeah it says in my book to crush and not chop. Try it_. He replied, I tried it, and it worked better!_ Whoa, thanks Harry! Tell the other two! Hermione looks like she gunna pull her hair out._

I thought then I scooped the juice into my cauldron and the potion turned a light purple. _Now when you stir the potion add a clockwise stir after every seven counter clockwise stir. _Harry said, I nodded and did so, my potion was soon clear.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione asked Harry. "Add a clockwise stir." "No! The book says counter clockwise!" Hermione snapped. Thanks Harry! I thought, "Times up!" Slughorn called, "Stop stirring!" He moved along the tables adding a few comments, at our table, he nodded sadly at Ron's tar like potion.

He didn't even look at Ernie's. He nodded approvingly at Hermione's, he looked at mine, "The closest so far! Well done Miss Evans!" He then looked at Harry's.

"The clear winner! Excellent! Excellent, good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are then, here you are – one bottle of Felix Felicis as promised and use it well!" Slughorn said, handing the potion to Harry, I felt a little green monster rise up, as it's me who takes after Mum academically, he takes after Dad academically, but I squished that feeling.

I can't be angry at Harry, he's my brother. The lesson was over after we cleared up the potion and packed away and Harry had another lector about the warnings and we were off.

* * *

**I shall update soon, I promise okay? I PROMISSSEEEE!**


	9. Stresses of Homework

**Again, very, very, _very_ sorry about not updating, right, I've got four assignments in all in two weeks time, and I just had half-term, but the first week was redecorating my room, which was in much need and looks so much better, and the second week was filled with the seven assignments given to me, on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have cadets, which is very important to me as I've been there for more than four years and I'm quite attached. Mondays and Fridays are usually filled with assignments, Wednesdays I try to do some writing, but not much and on my study day my mam doesn't want me to study like I SHOULD. No she wants me to do the housework, even though my brother, who has 8 hours of work each week is home, in bed being lazy. I think she wants me to fail my course, which I am not going to do because it's so freaking hard and I've almost completed the first year, which would mean that I've completed half the course! YAY:D Anyway, sorry about the rant... had to get it out there! Continuing with the story-**

* * *

"How did you do that?" Ron asked as we walked away from the classroom. "Got lucky I suppose." Harry said, "You were even better than Hermione and Jess." Ron said.

At dinner Harry told us about his book that Slughorn gave him. Hermione was so angry. "I s'pose you think I cheated?" Harry asked, "Well, it's not your own work is it?" "But Hermione, isn't everyone else not doing their own work, following the instructions from the other books?" I asked, this was a good point I knew it was.

"Hang on, did you just say you've been taking orders from a book?" Ginny asked, sliding into a seat next to Harry. "Er, it's nothing." Harry said quickly, he looked a bit flustered, hmmmm. Has my brother got a crush on my boyfriend's sister?

"It's just an old textbook, it's only been scribbled on." Harry continued. "But you're doing what it says?" Ginny asked, "Yeah but it's only a few tips in the margin,"

"Ginny has got a point, Harry. We should check for anything creepy about this book." Hermione said, she dug through Harry's bag and grabbed his book, she plonked it on the table and tapped its cover, "Specialis Reveio!" Hermione said, nothing happened.

Harry grabbed the book back and shoved it in his bag. The week sped by completely stuffed with homework.

_Dear Jess, _

_How has your week been? I bet it's been really busy! If I had done my work, I would have been busy too, but I was too busy swooning over you! _

_*Insert you blushing here* _

_*Insert me winking at you here* _

_Business here is going well, even though all the kids have gone home, some kids who are too young to go to Hogwarts turn up and wreck everything… and then some older kids come and wreck everything the littler kids can't reach. _

_Mum isn't fussing as much as Fred and I go back home for a little while on the weekends, Dad's happy for us and is proud. I bet you're completely overthrown with homework, not that I did any! I love you! _

_Love George._

_Dear George, _

_My week has been very busy, and yes I am overthrown with homework, I wish I wasn't really, but I am. Boohoo. _

_It's good to hear that business is going well and I'm glad it is. _

_Your Dad has always proud of you and Fred, and everyone else. _

_Aw, you were swooning over me? AW I WAS SWOONING OVER YOU. _

_*Insert cute smily face that would look funny in a letter*_

_I've been thinking how lonely it is here. I mean without you, Fred and Lee, mostly you though._

_Aw, I love you too George, _

_Love Jess xx_

There was so much homework to do, but because most of it was being spoken in class I was able to complete it without reading too much, of course me and Hermione helped Ron and Harry as best as we could.

Harry became top of Potions Class, and Slughorn was always saying how Harry got his Potions skills from Mum. I still got kind of jealous, it's getting annoying and tiring how everyone thinks I'm dead, gosh I hate being dead.

"I wonder who he is, the Half-Blood Prince." Harry wondered to Ron, "Or she. It might have been a girl. The handwriting looks more girlish." Hermione said,

"He was called the Half-Blood Prince. How many girls get the nickname Prince?" Harry asked, Hermione didn't have an answer for this, and she turned back to her essay.

"It's five to eight, I'd better go for Dumbledore's lesson." Harry said, he stood up, "Ooooh! Good luck!" Hermione said, Harry left the common room and the three of us got to work on the remainder of our homework.

I finished up mine, "I'm going upstairs." I said to Ron and Hermione. I gathered up my completed homework and shoved it in my bag, I made a mental note to sort through my bag and neatly arrange the homework, I climbed the steps to my dorm and sat on my bed,

I did as my mental note said, and then withdrew the curtains and lay back on my bed, ready for a snooze. The most weird thing happened, as soon as I closed my eyes an image started up and I was sucked into this weird thing where I was in an old country lane.

There was hedges growing high above my head, and when I looked around I saw Harry and Dumbledore there too, this must be Dumbledore's lesson.

Then I saw a short man, with big glasses, I honestly didn't want to be seeing this, if only Harry leant Occulemency, wait, how about I try it? What did Harry say you have to do? Just clear your mind?

Easy enough. I tried to clear my mind and I successfully did it after five tries. I opened my eyes and I was still in bed surrounded by my curtains.

There was a pecking at the window, I opened the curtains, and stepped over to the window, I opened the window and little Toffee was hopping with a letter tied to his legs. He flew into the room and landed on my bed where I was just sitting.

"You're a speedy fella aren't you?" I asked, he hooted in return, I untied the letter from his claw and gave him a few owl treats for him to nibble on.

_Dear Jessie,_

_I always knew dad was proud of us, but he's never shown it before, oh well, _

_I'm just happy that you're glad, how's your school work going then? _

_I miss you too and so does Fred! _

_Mum has grounded Pep from flying for two weeks, she got into a fight with another owl, and hurt her wing, she's okay, but it looks pretty bad, don't worry, _

_Mum sorted her out, but she's told me to use Toffee from now on, (He's the owl by the way, I bought him so it would be easier than using Errol, have you seen Toffee fly? He's like a cheetah… in the air… and with wings. Yeah, a cheetah with wings._

_Love George._

Oh my baby was hurt! I was glad Mrs Weasley treated Pep though, I got my quill out and replied to George,

_Dear George, _

_Work is so much harder than last year and I'm swamped! I shouldn't have taken so many lessons!_

_I hope Pep is fine! _

_And I think Toffee likes all the traveling anyway so it's fine! _

_We've got Quidditch trials next week, hopefully I'll get into the team again, I love Quidditch. _

_Sorry it's a short letter but I gotta get to work, _

_Love Jess xx _

I got my bag out and began sorting out all of my homework due in that week. God there's a lot of homework, I could only hope that it was right.

If only. Argghhhh. I feel so stressed. Lessons are getting harder, and there's more homework, there's so much, everyone is having trouble studying, even Hermione, and what's even worse, Hagrid has stopped coming to meals and he's been ignoring, Harry, Ron and Hermione, he's fine with me, but that's because I was the only one who continued with Care.

* * *

**Tomorrow I will try to get another chapter up, that's if I have time. Because I plan on having a lie-in tomorrow morning and then I have dinner and I'm going to try and complete an assignment later that day. So yeah, I'll try, but I will definitely update soon because I've written a lot today, yeah I caught up with myself on the story and now need to write as I update and not just have it there written already and just update. Again, I rambled, I shall see you soon... **

**Please take your time to review, I've had three on this story, thank you all for them and I know I haven't been the best of authors recently but I'm trying very hard to write this story, oh this series will be two years old in August, not on this website but from when I first started writing Harry Potter Fanfiction, and guys, I'm 18 in less than a month and no I won't be turning into one of those immediate alkies, I don't drink a lot... I like soberness.**

**But yeah, as I was saying, review please, it does meant a lot to me and tells me that my story _is_ liked and not just a waste of time. If you do review, then thanks a lot. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. Quidditch Tryouts and Visiting Hagrid

**Okay guys this is a long chapter, I know yesterday's update was kinda short... and the rant was long :L opps. Enjoy this chapter:) Reviews please3 **

* * *

"We've got to go and explain." Hermione said on Saturday. "We can't! We've got Quidditch tryouts! And we're supposed to be practising the Aguamenti Charm for Flitwick! How are we gunna explain that we hated his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it!" Hermione said, "Speak for yourself. I haven't forgotten the skewts. And I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his brother, Grawp." Ron said,

"Actually his lessons have improved a lot, Ron. They're more like Professor Gubbly-Plank's lessons. Besides, how would Hagrid be able to take us into the forest? He wouldn't be allowed." I said, "Yeah well we're still lucky not to have those lessons anymore." Ron muttered.

"I hate not talking to Hagrid though." Hermione said, "We'll go down after Quidditch. But trials might take all morning. The number of people who have applied. Dunno why the team is this popular." Harry said, even he couldn't be that slow could he?

"Oh come on Harry. It's not the Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting and attractive." Hermione said, Ron gagged on some toast.

Hermione glared at him. "Well, everyone knows you've been telling the truth, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about You-Know-Who being back and that you really have fought him and twice and escaped him both times." Hermione said, Harry really looked uncomfortable.

"And you've been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were saying that you were unstable and a liar. Plus you can still see your scars on the back of your hand but you still stuck to your story." Hermione finished.

"You can still see where the brain got me last year." Ron said, looking at his arms. "And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either." Hermione finished, I think she was ignoring all these facts about Ron and when he was shouting them.

"I'm tall!" Ron protested just as the mail owls flew in, Toffee flew in and deposited a letter in front of me.

_Dear Jessie, _

_The work is a lot harder, but I never bothered with it! _

_Just relax for once, please? I would like to see you at the holidays! Not just a bag of what used to be you… _

_The shop is still doing really well considering it's school time, people are writing to us, and we've got an owl service going! _

_I hope you get into the team too! Write back and tell me who's in the team! _

_Pep's even better today, she's moving a lot more, Mum has her taken care off, don't worry! If Errol can still be in working order to this day so can she! _

_I hope you're okay, I really miss you, _

_Love George x_

Awww, I love him so much. "Off you go, rest for a bit and come back later." I said to Toffee, he hooted so softly and flew off. Then I noticed Ron and Harry got their Potions books from Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh good, now you can give that graffitied copy back." Hermione said, "Are you mad? I'm keeping it Look I've thought it out…" Harry said, I saw it all in his mind. Harry pulled his old graffitied old copy of Advanced Potion-Making and tapped it with his wand.

"Diffindo!" Harry said, the cover detached from the book and then Harry did the same spell with the new book and switched the covers, he tapped both and said "Reparo!" and then the two book covers attached to the books.

"I'll give the new one to Slughorn, he can't complain, it cost nine Galleons." Harry said, he gave me a cheeky grin, I swear I've had a bad influence on him, even though Hermione weren't happy. She pressed her lips together and turned to the Daily Prophet.

"Anyone we know dead?" Ron asked casually, again, this is routine, Hermione gets the paper and Ron asks the same question. "Nope, but there has been dementor attacks." Hermione said, I shivered at the word dementor, they still give me the creeps,

"And an arrest." Hermione finished. "Brill! Who?" Harry asked, "Stan Shunpike." Hermione answered, well this answer was very unexpected. "What?"

"Read the article out," I said, leaning forwards. _"Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home…_" Hermione read out,

"Stan Shunpike a Death Eater?" Harry asked, images of a younger looking Stan Shunpike flashed through my mind. "No way!" Harry said. "He might have been put under the Imperious Curse you know…" Ron said.

"It doesn't look like, it says here he was arrested after he was overheard taking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub." Hermione said, she looked up from the paper and her eye flickered to each of our faces before continuing.

"If he was under the Imperious Curse then he wouldn't stand around talking about their plans would he?" Hermione asked. "It sounds like he was trying to make him sound like he knew more than he actually did."

"Yeah, it does, remember at the World Cup two years ago and he said he was going to be the next Minister of Magic when he was talking to those Veela." I said,

"Yeah, I remember that. I dunno what they're doing, taking Stan seriously." Well maybe they don't know what he's like." I said "Or they think that this will make them look like they're doing something People are terrified. You know the Patil twins' parents want to bring them home? Eloise Midgen left last night, her Dad picked her up." Hermione said, "WHAT!" Ron spluttered.

He goggled at Hermione as she calmly sipped her Pumpkin juice. "But Hogwarts si safer than their homes! We've got Aurors, and all the protective spells. And we've got Dumbledore!" Ron said, this is true, they've tightened up security and everything. But, maybe Ron's right, Hogwarts is safer than their homes, but parents are very stubborn, especially when they are terrified.

"I don't think we've got him all the time, haven't any of you noticed? He hasn't been here all week." Hermione said, her words made me realise that no, I haven't. "I think it's something to do with the Order." Hermione whispered, she could be true.

It's all getting serious, I mean, only yesterday Hannah Abbott, the most helpful and kind girl ever was told her mother was found dead, she ran off before anyone could comfort her.

We left the Gryffindor Table a couple of minutes later, and we passed the other girls in our dorm, and as we passed, Parvati nudged Lavender and Lavender gave Ron the most ridiculous smile ever, it showed every single one of her teeth and made her look unattractive but Ron started to walk with a swag and I shared a look with Harry who was almost bursting with laughter, I noticed Hermione kept a straight face, and I knew her true feelings for Ron were showing.

Once down at the pitch, Hermione went to find a seat immediately while me, Harry and Ron continued down to the pitch where we saw loads, and I mean loads, of people who was here to try out. Harry told us all to get into groups of tens and fly around the pitch,

The first group were first years, nervous on the broom, unable to command the broom in simple directions , the second group was filled with giggly girls and when ever Harry spoke they burst into squeals and giggles.

Harry asked them to leave. The third group had a pile up in the middle of the field, the fourth group didn't have brooms and the fifth groups were Hufflepuffs. Harry grew frustrated. "Look, I want everyone who doesn't belong to Gryffindor to leave the pitch and sit in the stands!" Harry yelled.

Ravenclaws and some more Hufflepuffs ran off the pitch and finally only Gryffindors remained. I was in the seventh group along with Ginny and we flew perfectly together, whizzing between the slower fliers, we couldn't take it for granted that we would get in because we were friends (in my case twins,) with the captain, we showed that we were good.

And we bloody well did. I got chosen again as Chaser, I scored the most goals, Ginny came second so she was made Chaser too and we had Katie Bell back too, we three sat on the side while Harry tried to complete the trials,

I knew he wanted to do this himself so I didn't step in and yell at anyone. Our new Beaters weren't as good as Fred and George, no one could ever be. But they were the best who tried out. Their names are Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote.

Finally the Keepers tried out. Ron looked horrible, "Jess!" Harry called, I jumped over the fence and jogged over, "Yeah?" "Fly up and shoot the Quaffle at them," Harry said, handing me the Quaffle. "Alright! Accio!" I said, pointing to my broom, which shot towards me, I jumped on and zoomed up to the top, the first five were useless. Then there was Cormac McLaggen, he saved four out of five of my shots, on the last one he went in the wrong direction then Ron had a go, I gave him a reassuring nod but didn't change my throws, everything has to be fair! And he saved five out of five. As I landed close by Harry and Cormac, I heard Harry tell Cormac that he wasn't going to be Keeper because Ron clearly had a better try out.

"That Chaser didn't even try." Cormac spat. I jogged over and popped up beside Harry, "This Chaser has a name, and it's Jess, you may not care I know that, but I did try, I gave everyone a faitr shot and you're just too much of a girl to admit defeat, wait, that's an insult to girls." I said, Harry laughed

"She said it. Sorry but Ron did have the better try out." "You're so lucky that your close to the Captain aren't you?" McLaggen spat, "It's not our fault we're all good at Quidditch, I picked the best." "Give me another go." Cormac McLaggen said, Harry put his foot down,

"No. you've had your go. You saved four and Ron saved five. Jess shot equal goals. Ron's Keeper and he won it fair and square. Now, get out of the way." Harry said, Cormac stormed off muttering insults.

"You did amazing Ron!" Hermione cried, she ran towards us, and Ron looked shocked. We fixed a time for our first practise on Thursday. And then the four of us left the pitch, "I'm gunna go back to the Common Room and try to shift some of the homework." I said

"Aren't you coming down with us?" Ron asked. "Nope, Hagrid isn't upset with me." I said, showing my hands and beginning the trek up to the Castle.

I reached the Common Room, passing Lavender and Parvati and then going up to my dorm, showering an changing into fresh clothes. I grabbed my school bag and went down to the Common Room, settled down in a chair and began my work, but first I wrote a letter to George.

_Dear George,_

_I will relax, I got a couple pieces of work to complete but it's not much, so yes, I will relax George, besides, if I finish all the work in school… I can have more time in the holidays for us! _

_About the team… _

_YEAH I GOT IN. Ginny's a Chaser too, and Katie Bell is back! We've got two new Beaters, not as good as you and Fred, but the best we got, you wouldn't believe how many people turned up, some from Ravenclaw and some from Hufflepuff, _

_Harry had to yell at them to leave the pitch, not as effective as Wood, but it did work, one of the people who tried out for Keeper got miffed because Harry chose Ron over him, though Ron caught five out of five and the guy caught four… then said I went easy on Ron, you can guess that I used some sass on him. He then said it was good that we were such good friends with the Captain and then Harry went sass on wasn't happy. _

_Anyway, I hope Pep is fine, I miss her so much! That's a question I must ask, how has Errol survived? He keeps flying into things! Honestly! I love that bird too! Make sure you comfort Pep, you know her spot, stroke it! Yes, I'm fine, nothing is wrong, my mental age is showing a bit though, but fine! I miss you too! Why do you have to be two years older? We have another year of this! _

_Love Jess xx_

Then I folded that up and put it in an envelope so when Toffee comes by later he can fly off with it. "Hey Jess!" Someone called from the other side of the room, I stuck my head up and saw it was Neville,

"Alright Neville?" I asked as he made his way over to me, he had his book bag too, I guess he was gunna do some work, "Have you done the DADA Essay on why humans can't see ghosts as clearly as we do?" He asked sitting down in the seat next to me while his bag split open and everything spilled out.

"Oh Neville." I sighed leaning forward and taking hold of his bag while he gathered everything else, I pulled my wand from my bag and tapped his bag and said: "Reparo." And the bag fixed, I handed it back to Neville and he sighed in relief,

"I need to learn that spell, so many things have broken on me so far." Neville said shoving everything back in. "So have you done the DADA Essay?"

"I've made notes on it, and I remember everything Snape said on that, I could write them down for you? If you want?" I asked. "Oh that would be helpful, I don't know how I'm going to survive," He moaned,

"Come on, get your essay out now and we'll work on it." I said, getting mine out and my purple ink. "Alright…" Neville said, he pulled his out, pulling a few other things out too and then stuffing them back inside his bag.

We worked on the DADA Essay, and then began on the Herbology task. At dinner we took our stuff up to our rooms and then walked down to dinner, Neville told me a story from when he was younger, it was when his uncle tried to get the magic out of Neville, and I found it hilarious.

We sat down at the table, and for once, it felt weird not having George beside me to hold my hand under the table, not to have Fred and Lee making some joke about what they did in Potions, whoa, I really missed them, not just George.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in front of us, "Jess, Slughorn said that you're invited to have a 'spot of supper' in his rooms tonight, he's invited loads, I can't go." Harry said, "But I'm going, and probably Ginny. And Neville, I think you're invited too."

"Yay, my most favourite thing in the world…" I said sarcastically, I noted that Ron didn't look too happy being ignored all the time. "Please Jess, just see how this one goes," Hermione said, "Fine, this once." I said, we finished dinner and went up to the Common Room, it's really crowded in there now.

"So how did it go with Hagrid?" I asked "He didn't want to see us first, and then Harry was practically kicking the door down so he let us in." Hermione said, reaching over and grabbing the Evening Prophet from a chair and we grabbed a table,

"Anything new?" Harry asked, "Not really, oh wait, Ron, your dad's in here, oh don't worry! He's alright! It just says that he's been to visit the Malfoy's house. 'This second search of the Death Eater's residence does not seem to have yielded any results. Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting upon a confidential tip-off.'" Hermione read out, I knew that tip-off was from Harry.

And he confirmed it. Then he started going off about how Malfoy must have brought something in, but that's impossible, we were all, except Harry was searched when we entered the school, I got up from my chair, murmuring about sending a letter and going up to my room, I collapsed on my bed, legs dangling over one side as I reached into my bag and pulled out George's letter.

I quickly decided to send a letter to my Aunt Michelle and Uncle Alfie, I miss them too. I grabbed some parchment and some ink and a quill and rolled off the bed, I lay on the floor as I wrote:

_Dear Uncle Alfie, Aunt Michelle, _

_How are you? I'm good here, missing you two a lot, seems crazy I know, now that I'm in my sixth year and with all the homework I'm getting, did Cam get homework? _

_How's the dogs? The cat? The fish?_

_I've been to see George's new shop, he and Fred have done really well with it. And Bill is getting married! _

_To a girl named Fleur Delacour, she's beautiful but very annoying, but I'm not the one marrying her, I miss you both so much, _

_Love Jess xx_

I folded this one up too and put in an envelope, I opened my window and whistled out the window, Toffee flew towards me in two minutes, he's a fast little butterfly to me.

"Now, take this one to Privet Drive, and then take this one to the Burrow, thanks little chip." I said, and the Toffee flew off.

It's still really early but I really don't want to go to Slughorn's 'party' I changed into my pyjamas and got into bed, shut the curtains and shoved my head under the pillow.

I don't think Hermione even bothered to look for me. She knew that Slughorn would question me, pick my brains and see how I got 13 OWLS, I don't know how I did it myself, how did I stay up to date with all the homework and yet manage to fit in the DA lessons last year? Oh and keep up my relationship with George?

* * *

**So yes, please review because I wanna know what you all think! There should be a big surprise coming up soon! REVIEW.**


	11. Hogsmeade

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but the next chapter is up!**

* * *

Finally we were in October, George told me that he would meet me there, I so could not wait. I woke up before anyone else, showered and dried my hair, tied it back in a curling plait, and then pulled on some really warm clothes, by the time I was dressed, Hermione was dressed and waiting for me, we walked down to breakfast together and then Ron and Harry joined us.

We had the usual letters from home, I kept mine, intending to read it later. Ron told us about his little wake up call from Harry this morning, brought a few giggles from me, being hung up by your ankle is a very good way to wake up, might tell George that and he can incorporate it into a product. Though Hermione didn't look happy.

"Was this spell by any chance in that potion book?" She asked, her tone was cold, really cold. She really doesn't like Harry using that book. "You always jump to the worst conclusion don't you?" Harry asked, "But was it?" Hermione asked with one eyebrow raised, Harry ducked his head.

"Yeah. But so what?" "Let me get this right… you decided to try out an unknown handwritten incantation and see what would happen?" Hermioen asked, as she put it like this it sounded bad. "Does it matter if it's handwritten?" Harry asked "Because it is not Ministry approved and you didn't know what would happen." Hermione answered.

"It was a laugh Hermione, just a laugh, that's all!" Ron said, "Dangling people upside down by the ankle? Wow that's a good laugh! Who puts their time and enery into making up spells like that?" Hermione asked, "Fred and George." Ron answered. Harry dropped his voice as he said the first word.

"_Our_ Dad." "Yeah, Lupin told er told us." I said, "Maybe your Dad did ue it, but he's not the only one. Remember the World Cup, the Death Eaters were making people float beside them." Hermione said, and we all clearly remembered the World Cup two years ago.

"That was different! They were abusing it, Harry and his dad used it for a laugh, there's a difference. Just because he's beating you at Potions…" Ron said, "It's got nothing to do with that! I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells you know nothing about. See I think that this name 'Prince' is just a sill nickname!" Hermione said,

"And how would you know that?" Ron asked, I rolled my eyes, I am not going to get involved, "If he'd been a possible Death Eater then he wouldn't go yelling that he was a Half-blood would he?" Harry asked. "Death Eaters can't be all Pure-bloods, because there's not that many left. I suspect most of those Death Eaters are Half-bloods anways. They only hate Muggle-borns, they'd be happy to let you three join up." Hermione said, before anyone could say anything,

"But Hermione, I'm a Muggle-born too, or have you forgotten?" I asked giving Hermione a meaning full look. "There is _no way_ that they would let me join up! My whole family are Bloor Traitors! Death Eaters think that's as bad as being Muggle-born!" Ron said, "And they would love to have me," Harry said sarcastically.

Ron burst out laughing, I smiled a little, even Hermione smiled. Ginny appeared, and I gave a sigh of relief, she can be a distraction. "Hey Harry, I was told to give you this." She said giving Harry a scroll of parchment.

"Thanks Ginny, it's Dumbledore's next lesson, it's on Monday Evening. Want to join us in Hogsmeade today? Jess is leaving us to go meet George." Harry said pulling an awkward face, I've never thought of that before, Hermione is fine with me being with George, but Ron must feel really awkward and so must Harry.

Then again it's just Ron and Harry that must feel awkward. Because everyone else is fine with it. "Nah, I'm going with Dean, and it's good that she's meeting with George, when will they see each other next eh?" Ginny said, she gave us a wave then walked off to join Dean. We finished our breakfast and walked to the front doors where Filch was waiting with his usual list and a Secrecy Sensor.

When he checked me, he jabbed me right in the belly and I decided to get even with him later. Ron got a few jabs for being cheeky. I was so glad that I wrapped up warm because we walked to Hogsmeade, and it was bloody freezing.

At the entrance I left the three of them and walked a couple of feet to where a lanky man leaned against the wall of a shop. His head was bundled up in a scarf but I knew it was George, he took hold of my hand and we walked to the Three Broomsticks and he got me a Butterbeer and he got a Firewhisky. We found a booth and sat down, then we unwrapped ourselves.

"Hey Jessie!" He said wrapping his arms around me tight, I hugged him back while breathing in his scent, yup, it was him that I smelled in that Love Potion. He pulled back and smiled down at me, "What?" I asked, "You've gotten beautifuller." He grinned, "That's not a word Babe," I said "But you are," He said softly, I smiled at him, he leaned down and kissed me.

"Have I told you how much I've missed these lips?" He asked, "Nope, but tell me more." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. We pulled back and turned to our drinks, "So how's Hogwarts? It looks the same from Hogsmeade," George said, "Not too bad, same old really. We've got a new Potions teacher," I said

"What? Snape died? Yes." George grinned, "No, he's got a new job as the DADA Professor." I said, George let out a loud WHAT?! But luckily it was quite busy in the pub so no one would look at him weirdly. "Yeah, I know. We were all shocked when we found out. Our new Potions Professor is Professor Slughorn, he used to teach at Hogwarts anyways,"

"I'll ask Mum and Dad to see if they've met him or heard of him. You never know!" He said, "Well he said he knew Harry's mum… so maybe he did know your parents." I said, George smiled, "So how's the others? All fine and dandy?"

"Yup, Hermione has finally realised that she has feelings for Ron, and he's found out he has feelings for Hermione, but this girl called Lavender Brown has discovered feelings for Ron." I said, "Wow. Ron's very popular this year. What about our Chosen One?" George asked sipping his Firewhisky.

"He's decided that he has feelings for this girl… but he doesn't know it himself yet, I just know that he does." "And who's this girl? Do I know her?" "Err… you should know her…" "Why's that?" George asked, what harm could I do by telling George that Harry likes Ginny? "It's Ginny." I said, "Wow. He better not hurt her in anyway!" George muttered,

"Well, the shoes on the other foot ain't it? George, you're dating Harry's best friend… practically sister." I said, "That's true, hmm, I can't go crazy on him." He said, I laughed, he laughed too, "Right, lets talk about you not working to death." He said, taking hold of one of my hands.

"Well, if I managed to keep up with the OWL's last year, along with the DA lessons, and Quidditch for half a year, and keeping my relationship with you, I can manage this year." I grinned, "You're so confident that you will and I believe you too but I don't want you to go mad with stress." He said,

"I won't, I promise you that." I said tilting my head slightly. "Here drink this." George said, handing me his Firewhisky, I took a small sip and the liquid burnt my mouth slightly.

"Take a bigger gulp, stop being a baby!" He grinned. I laughed and took a bigger gulp. Whoa that burns! But as the liquid went down my throat it felt cooler, "Wow, er that's actually nice!" I said, he raised an eyebrow at me and then laughed as I took a massive gulp of my butterbeer. "What?" I asked in a mock hurt voice,

"You're just so funny babe. Anyway, shall we wander around Hogsmeade?" George asked, "In this weather? I'm barely glad enough that I only have to walk to and from the Castle." I said, "Ah I remember a time when I had to walk to places." George said, looking thoughtfull,I playfully hit his arm, "Lazy ass!" I laughed. He grinned at me.

"Whats that?" He asked, pointing at my pocket, I looked down and it was my letter from home. "Oh, it's from my mum and dad, they finally replied." I said, "Well open it and see what they said!" George said, I nodded and pulled out the letter and opened it.

_Dear Jessica, _

_We are both fine, we're missing you a lot too, yes, it does seem crazy that you're growing older now, _

_How much homework dear? And yes, Cameron did have a lot of homework, and speaking of Cameron…_

_He's come home, he found us last week, well Aunt Gwen and Uncle Owain called us and told us that this man had turned up and now he's home! They drove him up yesterday and he's been settling in, oh he's changed so much, he's bigger than what he was._

_We're all fine here, rather shocked in fact, he was even more shocked to hear the news of Bill getting married! In fact we all are, though we are pleased!_

_I'm very glad that Fred and George's shop is going well, Cameron is glad that they've got something going for them!_

_I miss you too dear, so does Dad and Cameron, _

_We love you too,_

_Love Mam and Dad xx_

They still sign it Mam and Dad. But, Cameron is alive and home!. "George, read this!" I exclaimed, shoving the letter towards him, I was bouncing in my seat as he read the letter, finally he glanced up with a massive grin on his face, "That's amazing! Jess!" He grinned, I flung my arms around him and hugged him close,

"You gotta go back to the Castle and write back, this can't g ignored," George said, he downed his drink, "But that will mean less time with you!" I protested, "We can make it up in the holidays!" He said, I nodded and drank my drink.

I stood up and we walked towards the door, wrapping ourselves up as we walked then went outside and he walked me to the entrance of Hogsmeade. We stopped and turned to each other, we won't see each other till Christmas now, he leaned down and we kissed, softly and longing, when we finally pulled apart we were both breathless,

"That will keep you going for another few months." George said, I laughed. "Yeah, till next time. It'll be Christmas and it will be our two year anniversary." I said, "Wow, we've been together a long time!" George laughed, I smiled, "Well, off you go, you need to write a letter to your parents, and I gotta write one to mine!" George said, I nodded and hugged him goodbye.

"I'll miss you." I said softly, he pushed me back, smiled, kissed me softly and pushed me towards the Castle, "Alright pushy pants." I laughed, walking off, I didn't want to walk off away from George, I miss him so much and I don't want him to leave, I turned back, he blew a kiss and Apparated. Damn, he's gone.

I sighed, bundled myself up and walked back to the castle by myself. The Common Room was stuffed with people who had come back early and I quickly walked up to my dorm room and wrote a letter to Aunt Michelle and Uncle Alfie:

_Dear Aunt Michelle and Uncle Alfie,_

_That is so amazing! Tell him that I never gave up on him, that I knew he was alive! I cannot believe it! It's the best news so far! I am so happy, I was with George when I read your letter, it was a Hogsmeade visit and he told me to come back here and write back to you!_

_He's happy too! He's gone to write to Bill and the family, oh this is lovely! It honestly is the best news ever! I still don'y know if I'll be there for Christmas though, I think I may need to spend it away from home. _

_Love Jess xx_

Hermione came up to the dorm room as I defrosted with a sad look on her face, but I was brimming with news, "What's wrong Jess? You seem really happy? Is it because fo George?" Hermione asked sitting on her bed.

"No, it's from my Aunt and Uncle, they have amazing news for me and they told me over a letter, here, read it." I said, handing her the letter they wrote to me, as she read it I whistled out the window for an owl, using my tone that owls love, a school owl flew up, and flew off with my letter to my Aunt and Uncle. "Jess, that's amazing news!" Hermione said,

"I know, George has gone to write to his Mum and Dad and to Bill, anyway, why do you look sad for?" I asked,

"When me, Harry and Ron were coming back from Hogsmeade earlier, Katie Bell had a package to deliver to Dumbledore, and the package contained a cursed necklace. Katie touched the necklace and she's in the Hospital Wing right now." Hermione said, "Oh, wow, that's really bad, what did the teachers say?" I asked.

"Well they were shocked, we all are, especially Leanne, Katie's friend, she's really shaken up about it. Harry thinks it's Malfoy though, I don't know how though because I know Malfoy had detention today." Hermione said.

What happened?

* * *

**So what did happen? Course we all know... except Jess, she'll have to pick Harry's brains to find out! Keep viewing/reviewing... guys I wanna know what you think!**


	12. Practising for Quidditch

**Okay guys :D This is a continuing chapter from chapter 11.**

* * *

"Really? Then who did it?" I asked, Hermione shrugged, "No one knows, they're going to try and find out but who knows who done it?" Hermione asked, I nodded and Hmmed my agreement. I know everyone wanted to know what had happened to Katie, but no one could tell them anything, people asked me though I wasn't there.

On Monday night I knew Harry was going to have a lesson with Dumbledore and I prepared myself for it, by staying in my bed with the lights dimmed and my curtains closed, concentrating on keeping the visions out. It didn't work as good as last time, I had slips of visions in my mind and I had terrible headaches afterwards.

But the morning after during Herbology Harry told us all about it, but then we had to break off into threes or twos so I joined Neville, we worked hard and got our first pod quickly though he had a bloody lip and some scratches going up his face, I had one long down my arm and a few on my neck and a cut lip. We work well together, I think. He knows a lot about plants and I can remember just about everything.

We managed to burst 8 pods, I know that day Ron and Hermione had a go at each other again while Harry was in the midst of it, and now they're not talking at all, it's horrible to be near, and Harry had another thing to worry about: replacing Katie. He knew to go for Dean, but Seamus was Dean's best friend and would ask why Harry went straight for Dean and not him.

I'm glad I'm not Quidditch captain. A couple of days passed and Harry had asked if Dean would like to join the team and Dean said yes of course the people in Gryffindor that didn't get chosen for the team were not happy about the fact that Harry had chosen three of his classmates for the team. But Dean is a really good player. He flew well with me and Ginny, probably good with me because we learnt together but good with Ginny because they just work together really well!

Everyone was really good… except for Ron, he seemed to be getting worse. When people tried to score he usually flailed around kicking out, hitting out, and as time went on, his techniques went crazier, until he almost punched me in the mouth. He looked very shaken up. This is one of the worst practises we've ever had. As soon as practise was over I rushed off, got out of my kit and jumped in my shower up at the dorm.

Tonight, I plan to dye my hair again. Aunt Michelle had sent it to me in my fifth year and I've kept it all this time. Okay, it's been a year, but my red hair is getting annoying, so I'm going back to black. Okay that sounds cheesy, but I am! Even Hermione doesn't know, I don't need her help to dye my hair anymore, I can do it by myself. Okay let's go. I leant over the shower and began the process of dying my hair.

It didn't take long, I jumped in the shower and watched as the water turned black, then to lighter shades of grey to clear. I grabbed a towel and towel dried my hair, I looked in the mirror, wow, I forgot what I actually looked like with black hair. It's quite amazing, I see how red hair had it's upside, but black hair suits me a lot better. I pulled on a blue tank top and black jeans and then made my way downstairs.

I saw Hermione first making her way towards me, She stopped then stared, her mouth dropped open as she treid to recognise me. "It's me Jess." I laughed, her eyes widened and her mouth shut. "Wow." She said, "This is weird to get used to." I said more to myself than to Hermione, she laughed, "This will take some getting used to." She muttered, then she continued up the stairs.

Ron and Harry ambled through the Common Room then, they both stopped short when they saw me. "Jess?" Ron asked staring at me. "Yup, take a good look boys. This is true, I have black hair now." I laughed. Harry grinned, Ron sort of laughed. "Wow. It looks weird to see you with black hair again. I'm so used to you being one of the red heads." Ron said, he shook his head and went upstairs.

"Harry, are you okay?" I asked, he nodded slowly, but being me I persisted. I pulled him over to the arm chairs closest to the fire and stared at him until he cracked, also I added a prods in my mind.

'_Harry, tell me. I'm your sister, you can't block me out now. Please Harry. Fine, when you have those lessons with Dumbledore, with those ones where you look into the Pensieve, I see those too, and I try Occulumency but it only works for a small period of time. Then a couple of hours later I get headaches, do you fancy telling Dumbledore that?'_ If anyone was looking at us they would have seen me staring at Harry and him staring at the fire.

_'I know you're my sister Jess, but sometimes I want to be left alone, you wouldn't understand all I'm going through.'_ Harry thought, "Well why don't you try talking to me about it, I'll understand then." I said out loud. "Not tonight Jess, maybe another time over the holidays, I'm planning on telling the rest of us then." Harry said '_The Order?_' I thought, then he nodded.

I leant back in my chair and stretched my feet out towards the fire. "Oh I didn't say!" I said suddenly, "What?" Harry asked, "My mam and Dad wrote, they told me that my brother Cameron came home last week. He went to our old house in Wales and my aunt worote and told my mam he's home now though." I grinned. "Wow, that's good news, when did you find this out?"

"Earlier today, I was with George actually, he told me to come back here and write to Mam and Dad while he wrote to his, Bill will be very happy. In fact I'm gunna go write to Cameron now!" I said jumping up. "Alrighty." Harry said softly "Don't think you're off the hook though." I said and I left Harry to his own devices and climbed the stairs to my room, Hermione was on her bed studying as usual and I got out my quill, ink and parchment.

_Dear Cameron, _

_Wow I am so happy that you're back! You will not believe the stuff I've done so far, I'm still shocked at what I've done!_

_What happened to you anyway? Alll of a sudden you left, I missed you so much but now you're home!_

_Has Bill written to you yet? I know George wrote to his Mum and Dad before he left Hogsmeade today. I don't know if Bill has…._

_Anyway, it's weird, I haven't see you for almost ten years! I'm 16 now Cam! Don't you feel old?_

_Love you, love Jessica xx_

I whistled out the window for one of the school owls and sent the letter off. That night I went to bed happy thinking of George, and of Cameron. Somehow over the night Ron had become the most annoying boy in history. He snapped at Hermione for no reason he was ignoring Ginny and he was barely talking to Harry and I.

He stayed like that for a few days, I never knew why until I asked Ginny and she casually told me: "He was angry because he saw Dean and I snogging in a corridor, honestly, I know he's never kissed a girl but he has to hurry up, Harry kissed Cho last year, Hermione kissed Krum at the Yule Ball and you've got George, you've obviously kissed. He has to hurry up!" She said before she left to go to a lesson.

At our final Quidditch practise Ron was even worse. He was yelling at everyone, finally Harry called it. "Peakes, go pack up the Bludgers, Ron…" Harry said he waited for us to leave before he finished which was probably best. Ron didn't seem aggressive anymore, he just seemed sad and beat up.

* * *

**Sorry this s such a short chapter, I'll try and get another one up soon :D I'm working on it! So yeah it'll be up soon!**


	13. The First Match and Slughorn's Party

**And here is the promised chapter! Hope you all enjoyyy!**

* * *

Finally it is Gryffindor's first match and also the first match of the season. I got up early, and dressed in the gear under my Quidditch robes, aka Gryffindor jumper, creamy jodhpurs, some socks I dyed myself with the Gryffindor colours, brown soft leather boots. I gotta keep up my Gryffindor colours! I walked into the Great Hall by myself and I was greeted by hisses from Slytherin and cheers from Gryffindor.

A couple of Slytherins walked up to me. "Er, mind getting out of the way?" I asked as they blocked my path. I'm short, right? Short for my age, but these kids must have been third of fourth year, maybe younger. "I mean it now. Kids, beat it." I said, they still didn't move. "Just came to warn you, bitch." The tallest of the short kids said. I let out a laugh.

"Wow." I laughed, I looked around and folded my arms. "First things first, how dare two little _Slytherin _kids threaten _me. _And secondly, you call me a bitch but do you even understand it? Probably not, your little brains couldn't hold it. Next time you use a word you really don't understand, then don't. Oh, and don't give warnings to people who can hex both your asses into next year without thinking about it." I said in my happy voice, then I pushed through the kids and continued down to the Gryffindor Table.

I looked around, a couple of people were watching me. Some murmuring and pointing. "What was that about?" Neville asked when I sat down next to him. "I don't know, those two kids just walked up to me and said they were warning me, and then one of them called me a bitch, so I went smart arse on them and didn't hear the warning." I said,

"Wow." Neville said, I tucked into my breakfast as Harry and Ron joined soon as Ron sat down, he slumped to the table. "Cheer up Ron! I know you'll be brilliant!" Lavender called. Ron ignored her, sometimes I wished Ron would notice that girls like him, most importantly I hope he finally realises that Hermione likes him.. I looked down at my toast as I stifled a yawn. I need to stop getting up so early.

"Don't drink that Ron!" Hermione said quickly, all of our heads snapped up to look at Hermione. "Why not?" Ron asked "You just put something in his drink." Hermione accused to Harry, "Excuse me?" Harry asked, "You saw didn't you Jess?" Hermione asked as her eyes bore into mine, "No," I answered. Hermione turned back to Harry. "You heard me. I saw you. You tipped something into Ron's drink! You got the bottle in your hand!" Hermione said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said quickly as he looked in his pocket. "Ron, don't drink it." Hermione said but Ron picked up the drink again and downed it in one. "Stop bossing me around Hermione." Ron said. Hermione leaned low by Harry and said something that me nor Ron could hear then Harry replied back and then Hermione stormed from the table. Wow.

Finally Harry, Ron and I stood. We went down to the changing rooms and pulled on our robes. "Conditions look ideal, and guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey – he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during practise. And Malfoy's gone off sick!" Ginny said. "What?" Harry asked quickly. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, it annoys me that Harry has been obsessed with Malfoy.

"No idea but it's great for us! They're playing Harper, who is a complete idiot." Ginny said, I disappeared over to the mirror and pulled my hair back into high ponytail but left my fringe down. "Nice hair." Ginny quipped beside me. I turned and smiled. "Thanks!" I grinned, "It suits you really well. I almost forgot what you looked like with black hair." Ginny laughed, I laughed too. I had forgotten what I looked like too.

Finally we walked out of the changing rooms and out onto the pitch. As soon as we stepped onto the pitch everyone seemed to go wild. I loved it! One of the reasons why I love Quidditch! The whistle rang and we were off.

"Well there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter has put together this year. Many thought that Ronald Weasley wouldn't be on the team this year after last year's patchy attempts. But of course, having a close relationship with the Captain can help! The same goes for Jessica Evans, she's a good player but.… not at the best of times, like today for example. And what has she done with her hair?!"

The rest of his words were drowned out by Slytherin's jeering at us. I lay lower to my broom and shot off. Of course, Zacharias Smith has to be the Commentator today. All too soon Slytherin had control of the Quaffle. "Oh and here comes Slytherin's first attempted goal. Urquhart shooting and… Weasley saves it! Well I bound he's gunna be lucky sometimes I suppose." Smith said.

Now he's making me mad. Soon Ginny, Dean and I had racked up 60 points between us. And Slytherin had none. Ron's on the ball today! As we were doing so well Smith stopped bad mouthing Ron, Ginny and I and he turned to Peakes and Coote. I tuned him out. Us Chasers kept scoring. We racked up another 80 points between us, Slytherin was getting tired, I'm sure they wanted to kill us!

Just as Harry landed with the Snitch in his hand in the corner of my eye I saw Ginny crash into the commentator's podium. Another reason why I love that girl. The crowds laughed and shrieked as our team landed. Harry hugged Ginny quickly. I was buzzing that we won! We were all celebrating in the changing room as we changed out of our Quidditch robes.

"Party up in the Common Room! Come on Ginny, Jess!" Dean said as we walked something happened in my mind. I saw the Gryffindor Changing Room, "I want a word with you Harry." I heard Hermione say, so I'm looking in on Harry's mind. Okay then I'll roll with this. "I'll see you up there guys." I said to Dean and Ginny. They continued on and I found a tree where I can sit down and watch in peace.

"_You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn it's illegal!" _Hermione was saying. "_What are you going to do, turn us in?"_ Ron asked _"What are you two talking about?_" Harry asked "_You know perfectly well what we're talking about!_" Hermione said,

_"You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast!"_ Hermione said, well this is new! Maybe that's why she made a fuss earlier. "_No I didn't."_ Harry said "_Yes you did. Harry, and that's why everything went right, with the Slytherin players missing and Ron saving everything."_ Hermione said "_I didn't put it in!" _Harry said, then he held out the bottle of the lucky potion. Ron turned on Hermione.

"You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything! _See! I can save goals Hermione_!" Ron said "_I never said you couldn't – Ron,_ you_ thought you'd been giving it too!_" Hermione said. But Ron had rushed past her ad out of the Changing Rooms. Wow. "_Er shall… shall we go up to the party?_" Harry asked, "_You go! I'm _sick _of Ron. I don't know what I've done…_" and then Hermione stormed out.

Then I saw the forest around me. Is this a new talent I can have? Or does it tie in with mine and Harry's abilities to read each other's mind? Oh I don't know. I got up and made my way up to the castle. The party had already started by the time I got to the Common Room. Butterbeers, sweets, snacks, everything was laid out on a table that was pushed against the wall.

I wriggled through the crowds to the dorm without being seen (a good thing about being small!) and up to my dorm where I showered and changed into a black long sleeved shirt and pulled my Gryffindor top with the crest over my heart, then I pulled on a pair of black leggings with some black flats.

I let my hair dry naturally, I applied some eyeliner to my eyes and as I walked back into my dorm room I noticed tapping against my window and hooting. I knelt by the window and opened it. The school owl hopped in with a letter, it's the same owl I used to send a letter to Cam. This must be his reply! I leant against the wall beside the window and tore open the envelope.

_Dear Jessica, _

_Let me just say I am glad to be home with Mum and Dad. I do feel old but I never did forget how old you were. When you go to the Burrow at Christmas, I'll be there I'll tell you my story and you can tell me yours._

_And to answer to your question about if Bill wrote to me, well he did, he invited me for a catch up over to the Burrow also I'll be able to meet his new girlfriend. And your boyfriend? I had to find that out from Bill! I'm just glad he's a Weasley. Has he met Dad yet?_

_Love you too sis, love Cam xx_

I sniffed as tears ran down my cheeks, I wiped them, and then I saw black streaks on my fingers. That didn't stop my tears from running down my cheeks. He doesn't know that I'm not his actual sister, at least he still believes it. He kinda of forgot about me arriving when he was ten. I wiped my eyes and pulled a piece of parchment from my stash in my bedside dresser.

_Dear Cam, I'm sorry for not saying about my boyfriend in my first letter, I was planning on telling tou at a later date. _

_I read this as I'm getting ready for a celebratory party for Gryffindor's win. We won against Slytherin! _

_I hope I will see you during Christmas, I have missed you so much._

_Love Jess xx _

I sent this letter off with the school owl hopping around the room and stashed Cam's away. I got up and quickly ran into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. My nose was red and so was my cheeks but my eyes were the worst, from where the tears rolled down my cheeks were little black marks and around my eyes, well I looked like a panda. I wiped my face clean of eyeliner and reapplied a fresh layer.

I looked better. I grabbed my wand and slid it up my sleeve. As I walked down the stairs I saw Ron locked in an embrace with Lavender Brown. Then I saw that they were making out. Well Ron moves fast, I really hope Hermione doesn't see but then I had a feeling that she already had. Then I felt that Harry had gone to her, to comfort her. I grabbed a Butterbeer and joined in those dancing around to some Weird Sisters, all in all the night moved slowly.

The next day I remembered Slughorn's party, I know it's only the end of October but I gotta make sure he can be there! I promised Hermione that I would go. But not the bother is finding a date. So, as it's a Sunday I found myself outside Slughorn's office. I knocked on the door and he opened a peephole thing that showed his face. "Ah! Miss Evans! How lovely! Come in, come in!" Slughorn said, he closed the hatch thing and opened the door and let me pass.

"Morning Professor Slughorn." I said as I passed. "Good morning to you too! Now what can I do you for?" He asked. "Well, I was wondering if I can bring someone into the castle for my date to your Christmas Party." I said slowly as we walked to the armchairs by the fire. "Oh well, who is this person? It depends who the person is you see, with all the new protection that Dumbledore has brought in…"

"Well, he's my boyfriend, George Weasley." I said, Slughorn's face lit up. "Weasley! I taught his parents, lovely people mind you." "So will I be able to invite him?" I asked "It's fine by me and I'll talk Dumbledore into letting him come." Slughorn said, I grinned. "Thanks Professor!" I said, I jumped up and left, I walked back to the Common Room to write to George and ask him to the Christmas Party.

_Dear George, I wrote to Cam too and Bill wrote to him, he's going to the Burrow at Christmas too. He's happy that I'm dating a Weasley. So that's good._

_Also, I have to go to a party and I have to take a date… and I just asked Professor Slughorn, who's the person in charge of this party if I could bring you! So do you wanna? _

_Love Jess x_

And then I sent it off. That's when Hermione woke up too. She had red eyes. Wow. "You okay?" I asked, sitting on my bed, which is next to hers. "yeah," She replied very softly. "No, you're not. I know you too well Hermione. I know you saw Ron and Lavender kissing." I said, I checked to make sure no other girls were here, and thankfully they weren't.

"How?" "I felt as though Harry had gone to you." I said, she looked up at me. "You felt it?" She asked, "Yeah, erm, I can kinda read Harry's mind and he can kinda read mine. Yesterday when I left the changing rooms, and you walked in, I saw that scene in my mind through Harry's eyes." I said, "Wow. That's unusual in magical twins." Hermione said, "Yeah, when I first found out I could do this I did some research and I think it's because of Voldemort." I said, Hermione gasped.

"But back onto the topic of you. Ron is a stupid prat who doesn't think with his head. He will realise in time that he's been a prat." I said, "I know. I know he's a prat, but he's a prat I have feelings for! And when saw him kissing Lavender my heart broke in two." Hermione said, "And it's part of growing up." I said simply, "I agree, but you're lucky, you found someone who loves you for yourself. He's sticking with you, and it's brilliant." Hermione said,

"But, I only ever see George over the holidays and Hogsmeade trips, oh! I've asked him to be my date for Slughorn's Christmas Party." I said happily. "Will Slughorn allow that?" Hermione asked, "He should, I just asked him!" I said. "Oh that's fine then!" "And I got a way for you to get back at Ron, ask McLaggen to go with you, I hate that guy so much." I said, I saw Hermione's face light up.

"That is a really good plan." Hermione said. From then on Lavender joined us. And Hermione left us. Most of the time I wandered alone, I could not be bothered to deal with Ron and Lavender all the time, and I needed space to clear my head sometimes. I normally took walks to kill time, even with the shed load of work I have, I always get it done though.

And every night Lavender would give a play by play of her day with Ron to Parvati and Belle, it made me want to retch. I don't know how Hermione felt but she must have felt so pissed off. Soon it was the day of Slughorn's party, which means we get to go home tomorrow for Christmas! George had agreed to be my date.

It was arranged that he would stay in the castle overnight in one of the rooms near Dumbledore's office and Slughorn was surprised of the quick agreement that George could come into the castle. Slughorn doesn't know that George is practically a member of the Order of the Phoenix. And then once it was the morning that we could leave for home, he would have to Apparate home. Sadly he's not allowed on the train.

_Christmas term_.

The lessons rushed by and then I rushed to grab a bite to eat and then back to my dorm to get myself ready. I showered and changed into a deep blue dress that was fitted around my chest and then flared out to mid-thigh. And I love this dress to bits. I wore black flats with this dress. I pulled a little black cardigan over my shoulders, I applied some eyeliner, I arranged my hair into soft waves and at 8 I met up with George in Slughorn's office.

He was talking to some people and didn't notice me at first. I couldn't help but smile, I hooked my arm through his and hugged his arm. He snapped his head around and stared. "And I guess my girlfriend has arrived." George laughed, the people he was talking to dispersed. "Good evening," I said grinning at him. "And a good evening to you too!" George said, he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"There's more of that tomorrow." George said, "Cheesy fool. But not too much, my brother is visiting too," I said. "Oh yeah, maybe we can visit the mistletoe a couple of times tonight eh?" George asked raising one of his eyebrows., I laughed, "I've missed you so much!" I said snuggling closer. "I've missed you too!" George replied. "Can I ask why have you dyed your hair, _again?" _George asked, "Cause I wanted to." I replied grinning at him.

"So how did your parents react to the news of Cam being alive?" I asked as we walked around the party slowly. "Well after I left Hogsmeade I went to the Burrow and told them personally, of course Bill and Fleur were there so I called them all together and told them, at first Mum thought I was losing my mind but then I said that you had a letter from your mum and dad and then they believed me then, that's when Bill wrote to Cam." George said,

"Was Bill happy?" "They were all happy Jess! They love Cam!" George said, "That's great! Oh hello Professor!" I said as Professor Snape stopped in front of me. "Evening, Ms Evans, Mr Weasley, may I have a word with you alone Ms Evans?" Snape asked, "Er sure," I said letting go of George and following Snape. "Ms Evans,-" Snape began but then we saw Draco Malfoy being tugged into Slughorn's office by Filch.

Snape sighed and followed him. I followed Snape and went back over to George who now held two Butterbeers. "What was that about?" George asked as Draco yelled. "All right I wasn't invited! I was trying to gatecrash! Happy?" Draco asked "No I'm not! You're in trouble you are! Didn't the headmaster say that night-time prowling's out, unless you have permission, didn't he yeah?" Filch was saying,

"That's all right Argus, let him stay, there will be no punishment! It's Christmas after all!" Slughorn said, Filch still didn't look happy. Though he shuffled off ad left Draco alone. Draco was thanking Slughorn so I turned to George, "I don't know, all Snape said was my name before Draco got sent in here, and Snape followed." I said as I saw Snape and Draco leaving the party.

Then I locked eyes with Harry. He followed Snape and Malfoy. "Is that Harry?" George asked, he handed me a Butterbeer and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Yeah, I think he's here with Luna Lovegood, and Hermione's here somewhere with McLaggen." I said, "Cormac McLaggen? A year younger than me?" George asked as we began to move around again. "Yeah, I hate his guts." I said, "Why is Hermione here with him? I thought she liked the idiot of a boy I call brother." George said,

"Well your wording suits him perfectly now." I said, "How do you mean?" "He's seeing Lavender Brown, she's a Gryffindor and in my year. So that means I have to listen to all of her girly prattle about Ron and his awesomeness to Parvati and Belle." I said. "Wow." George said, I slipped my hand into his and pulled him along. "Jessica!" Slughorn yelled, "Oh great." I muttered. "What?" George asked,

"That's Slughorn." I said as we turned. "Are you having fun Jessica?" Slughorn asked, "Oh yes, Professor, I don't know why I didn't come to any of your other parties!" I said, "Well yes, my parties are very fun, now is this Mr George Weasley?" Slughorn asked, looking George up and down. "Yes, Professor I am." George replied, he ad Slughorn shook hands. "Well you certainly look like your father! Yes I see it!" Slughorn said.

He and George made some conversation while I sipped my Butterbeer. Finally Slughorn saw someone else who interested him and I had George to myself again. "Wanna kill this party and go for a walk?" I asked, "I wouldlove that." George said. we linked hands and left the party, it was only 10 PM. SO George and I went for a long walk around Hogwarts. Nothing more except hand holding, cwtching, and kissing.

Around about 11 PM I was tired so George walked me to the Tower, we kissed and he muttered something about my hair suiting me better and then he left. I love my boyfriend so much. I went back up to the Tower, and I'm hoping that Lavender is asleep because I do not want to listen to her saying that Ron is a good kisser. Luckily she was a sleep. I changed out of my dress but left it draped over the end of my bed, I dozed and then finally falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I will have another chapter up soon I promise:)**


	14. Going to the Burrow

**I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling owns, I only own Jessica and her extended family!**

* * *

In the morning I woke up about 6 in the morning, very, very, very excited about going home. I should be thinking of spending more time with George but I'm more excited about seeing Cam again, I've missed him so much! I began slamming stuff into a duffel bag, there's no point taking my trunk home…

I packed my many clothes and the present I bought for mine and George's second year anniversary, I got him a cotton handkerchief with his name stitched into it in elegant letters. I made sure I had that packed too. Finally it was breakfast time, everyone met up and then ate and grabbed our things from our rooms and caught the train home.

I was dressed in a white long sleeved top, bright blue leggings, white Converse, creamish cardigan and a Gryffindor coloured friendship bracelet. I was very comfy and warm while I read a book. I vaguely heard Ron and Harry talking, mostly Ron moaning that Lavender was always snogging him and that his lips were chapped, ewie I so wanted to hear that! I ignored Ron and Harry and burrowed deeper into my book until we finally arrived at King's Cross.

But even then it took ages, most probably because Ron was moaning about his chapped lips.

"Yes!" I said, getting up quickly, grabbing my duffel bag and hurrying of the train. "Well she's excited." Ron muttered to Harry as they followed behind slowly. The first person I saw was Bill standing beside a tall man, who looks like that boy I grew up with but his short brown hair is now slightly longer and suits him better, he eyes glistened as he searched the crowds and he was built up well, though not in the best shape but it's still a good shape! I knew he was Cameron.

I ran over, dropped my bag and jumped at him. "Cam!" I cried wrapping my arms around him tightly. "Jessica!" He grinned. He hugged me back and then put me on the floor. "Omg it's really you Cam! I can't believe it, I swear I'm dreaming, honestly!" I chattered, Cam pushed me to arm's length and laughed. "Wow you haven't changed at all!" Cam laughed.

He bent down and grabbed my bag and lifted my bag up and then wound an arm around my shoulders, "Where's George?" I asked Bill. "He's at the shop, him and Fred can't get away with people buying presents for their kids, he'll be home tonight though," Bill said, Harry, Ginny and Ron followed behind with Mrs Weasley was clucking behind us, making sure we had everything and everyone.

We got home to the Burrow just as it started snowing badly. Harry and Ron were sent up to the room to unpack, so was Ginny and I. "It's nice to be home. Isn't it?" Ginny asked "Yeah, it is, I can't believe my brother is downstairs!" I said, I was genially excited that Cam is here. "I know, it's shocking, I remember Bill telling me a couple of stories about Cam." Ginny said, "Wow," I said laying on my bed.

"Anyway, I'm done unpacking so I'm going downstairs." Ginny said, "Alright, see you soon." I said. Ginny left and I was alone, then Cam came up. "Okay so spill." I said crossing my legs and sitting upright on my bed. Cam sat beside me. "First though, wave your wand and say '_Muffliato._" I said, Cam did that. "Okay now we can speak without being overheard." I said, "Alright, that's good. Okay where shall I start?" Cam asked,

"At the beginning! Where you were missing." I said, "Okay, um. I was walking through some of the mountains where we lived in Wales and I was using magic to light a fire, and some men jumped out at me, they were wizards I knew it. They had wands and I saw the Death Eaters mark on their left forearms, I knew about them. I fought off as many as I could then when they took my wand I fought with my fists. They confounded me and took me to a dark place where I was tortured and almost killed for many years, until I made friends with one of the younger boys who helped me escape. I found myself back home in Wales where Auntie Gwen and Uncle Owain guided me home to Mum and Dad." Cam said,

"Wow! And now, wanna hear my story?" I asked, Cam nodded. "Well. First of all I'm not your sister." I said, Cam looked at me in shock, "What do you mean?" "Have you heard of the story of Harry Potter?" I asked, Cam nodded, "And how he was found on his aunt's doorstep?" I continued, he nodded once more. "Well that Aunt is related to Alfie Evans, your Dad, who happens to be my Uncle. I'm Harry's sister. We're twins. I was cut out of the story when I was found at your Dad's place. I think you believed the actual story of where I was your little sister more than the fact that I was just taken in by your parents." I said, Cam looked shocked and slowly dissected the news.

"So you're not my little sister, you're my cousin?" Cam asked, "Yup." I said "Wow." Cam said, "And you gotta keep quiet about it, okay?" I asked, "Okay so, how're you doing at Hogwarts? You're 16 so you did your OWLs last year, what were your results!" Cam asked, "Well, I got 12 O's and another O for Music." I said "Well done!" Cam laughed. It's all right now. Everything is fine.

Once Christmas loomed over us Mrs Weasley set the boys to peel the sprouts while I was told to supervise but I sat on the counter writing down lyrics in my songbook. "So Snape was offering help to Malfoy? He was definitely _offering to help him_?" Ron asked, Harry sighed at Ron. "If you ask me that one more time I am going to shove this sprout up-" "Just checking!" Ron cried, flinching away from Harry. I laughed a bit at Ron's face.

"Yes, Snape was offering help to Malfoy! He said he promised Malfoy's Mum to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something." Harry said. I snapped my head up. "Unbreakable Vow?" I asked slowly. "Nah, he can't have... are you sure?" Ron asked looking really shocked "Yeah I'm sure, what does it mean?" Harry asked. "Well you can't break an Unbreakable Vow." Ron said.

"I'd worked that one out for myself, I'm not a complete idiot Ron." Harry said. "You die if you break an Unbreakable Vow." I said quietly from where I was sitting on the counter beside them and the mountain of sprouts. "How do you know Jess?" Harry asked. "Cameron told me. He said he heard Bill talking about them and wrote home and when he came home from the holidays he told me about them, as far as I can remember anyway." I said.

"Fred and George tried to get me to make an Unbreakable Vow when I was five. I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental. That's the only time I ever saw him get madder than Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same." Ron said. "Well, passing over Fred's left buttock do-" Harry said, cut off by Fred's voice as he and George entered the room.

"Excuse me? –Aaah look George, they're using knives. Bless their cotton socks." Fred cooed. George laughed, then spotted me in my old emerald green Weasley jumper, red skinny jeans and bright yellow socks with my hair up in a high ponytail, leaving my partingless fringe hang forward, brushing over my eyes sitting on the counter with my legs crossed, writing in my songbook.

He came over and hugged me. "Hey" he whispered in my ear. "Hey" I whispered back, blowing a little bit of air at his ear. "I'll be seventeen in two and bit months and then I'll be able to do magic outside of school!" Ron said grumpily, "But meanwhile we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a knife." George said, jumping up onto the counter beside me and slipping an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to his warm body, I nestled my head on his shoulder and began writing again.

"Whoops-a-daisy!" Fred said loudly. "You made me do that!" Ron cried as he sucked his cut thumb. "You wait until I can use magic" "I'm sure you'll just dazzle us with your amazing magic skills!" Fred teased. "And speaking of your skills Ron, what we hear from Ginny is that you got together with a young lady called Lavender Brown, is that true?" George asked. Ron blushed a bit, "Mind your own business!" Ron said, turning back to the mountain.

"Touchy! What we wanted to know was how did it happen?" Fred asked "What d'you mean?" Ron asked. "Did she have an accident or something?" Fred pressed. "What?" "How did she sustain such extensive brain damage?" Fred asked. Ron turned and threw his knife at Fred, who lazily transformed it into paper airplane, just as Mrs Weasley came through the door. George quickly withdrew his arm from me.

Mrs Weasley is okay with the fact that me and George are a couple, but she has a strict rule of no touching in the Burrow, course we break that rule whenever her or Mr Weasley ain't in the room. "Ron! Don't ever let me see you throw knives again!" Mrs Weasley said sharply. "I won't" Ron said turning to the mountain again. "Fred, George, Bill is going to have to squeeze in with you two as Remus is arriving tonight."

"Okay Mum" George said. "As Charlie isn't coming home, that leaves Ron and Harry in the attic and if Fleur shares with Ginny and Jess-" "That'll make Ginny's Christmas." Fred muttered "-Everyone will have a bed." Mrs Weasley said firmly. "Percy not showing his ugly face?" Fred asked "No, he's busy at the Ministry," Mrs Weasley answered. "Or he's being the World's Biggest Prat again. One of the two." Fred said as Mrs Weasley left.

"Come on then George, let's go." Fred said. George jumped down from beside me, his warmth gone. "Where are you two going? Can't you help us with these? You could just use magic and then we'll be free." Ron said. "No I don't think we can do that, it's very character building stuff, it makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs to live without magic." Fred said, very seriously.

"And if you want people to help you, don't chuck knives at them. Just a hint." George said. "We're off to the village. There's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop that thinks my card tricks are almost real magic." Fred said. "Can I tag along? I've still got presents to buy." I said. "Sure _you_ can. _You_ haven't chucked knives at us. Though you probably would if you were in their situation." Fred said,

"Nope. Knives are not my type of weapon." "You'll need Muggle money." Fred said. "Hello. I have Muggle parents. I always carry Muggle money." I said, making to get down. "I'll get your coat, scarf, er shoes and Muggle money, where do you-?" "By the coffee." I replied. George smiled, Apparated and was back in seconds. "I told Mum you're coming with us. She wasn't happy but Dad said go ahead." George said, handing me my Uggs.

"I love having a boyfriend who can Apparate." I said slipping on and the scarf and coat and I put the wallet in the coat pocket, I jumped down from the counter "See ya boys." I said to Harry and Ron then followed Fred and George out the door, and into the snow. I slipped my hand into George's then the warmth came back. "Do you actually use magic in front of that girl?" I asked as we trekked through the forest to the village.

"Yeah! Almost magic! We're selling them at the shop." Fred answered. "So what's happening at Hogwarts?" "Oh not much, the usual really, our new Potions Professor is obsessed with Harry and me, Harry because he's the 'Chosen One' and me because of my outstanding thirteen owls." I said. "Well, anyone would. I swear you're the only one who has done that!" George laughed. I smiled, I guessed that too.

"So who's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts now?" Fred asked, kicking up a load of snow. "Snape." I replied. "What?!" Fred cried. "What on Earth made Dumbledore put Snape as Defence Against the Dark Art Professor?!" Fred yelled. "I dunno, honestly I don't, but it's crap, and we're not even learning much." I said. "Well that's crap." Fred muttered. "So what is happening with Ron and Lavender?" Fred asked.

"Oh, she's literally obsessed with him and called him Won Won." I said "Awww it's so-so Blergh?" Fred laughed. "Yup. It's sickening really." "See. I don't mind you dating George, you don't go _Oh Georgie I wuv you so much!_" Fred teased. "Yeah, cause she has class!" George laughed, wrapping an arm around me. "Naw thanks George." I said "And uses your proper name not, _Georgie._" Fred said after a few minutes.

"Well, Fred, this is where we leave you. I'm taking Jess around the shops." "Yeah that's what the kids call it these days." Fred muttered before going into a snow covered shop. "He is so sick minded." George laughed, "Yeah I guessed!" I laughed. "Well, here's a bookshop, you can get Hermione a book." George said, leading me in. I browsed through the store and picked up a book for Hermione,

"Will she like this one?" "Maybe. I hope so cause this is what she's getting." I said, pulling out my purse and paying for the book. We mooched around more shops then finally we went into the shop Fred went into, he was still chatting up that girl, I must admit she is pretty, and she obviously liked Fred, "Come on Freddie." George said, "I'll meet you back at the house." Fred called, George looked at me and smiled, _He's in love._ He mouthed at me.

"Okay, see you later Fred. Be safe, bro." George replied with a wink, Fred's face turned red, George took my hand and led me out of the shop. I closed the door behind me, "Aw I haven't seen him like this for ages!" George grinned. I laughed, "Naww Freddie's in love!" I giggled. "Let's go home then." George said pulling me along. We rushed back to the Burrow before Mrs Weasley could panic.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter and I'll have another one up soon!**


	15. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day

**I don't own anything etc...**

* * *

On Christmas Eve, while we sat in the large sitting area of the Weasley's home listening to a Christmas Broadcast by Mrs Weasley's favourite singer Celestina Warbeck as a tradition that Mrs Weasley likes to keep. Fleur didn't like Celestina Warbeck. She talked in her blunt way and was talking very loudly. Mrs Weasley was giving Fleur evils constantly, and I'm glad she liked me before I started dating George. Mrs Weasley really don't like Fleur. I snuggled closer to George and he hugged me closer. Mrs Weasley is fine with us being together now, she believes that George and I are old enough to know the responsibilities about being in a relationship.

Fred and George began an Exploding Snap game against Ginny and I leant back where George had been lying and cuddled myself in, I'm really tired, I don't know why. Maybe it was the trek to the village. I nodded off to sleep through the sounds of Fleur talking loudly, through Celestina Warbeck, though Bill and Cam's conversation and through Fred, George and Ginny playing Exploding Snap.

As I nodded off I heard little bits of Harry's conversation with Remus and Mr Weasley. Though I was awake to hear Remus' story. I heard how he explained that his Father offended Greyback, who's the most vicious werewolf around and as payback, Greyback attacked Remus as a child and then I heard Harry say "But you're normal! You've just got a problem…" And then Remus laughed and said how Dad said that Remus had a furry little problem and that people thought Remus had a bad rabbit.

And then I dropped off into a deep sleep. Next thing I knew it was Christmas Day. And George's and I's two year anniversary.

_George's POV_

"Oh look at Jessica!" Mum said suddenly, I looked up from my game with Fred and Ginny and saw she was looking behind me where, my girlfriend was curled up in a deep sleep.

"Isn't that sweet?" Dad asked, he looked happy. "Oh carry her up to bed George, we can't leave her down here with all this noise." Mum said, I left my cards at the table, got up and scooped Jess in my arms, she cuddled in closer to me, making Mum go awwww again.

"Mum you're so embarrassing." I muttered leaving the room. "Isn't that sooo sweet!" Fleur said in her improving French accent. I climbed to Ginny's room where she was staying with Fleur, I lay her down on her bed and brushed some of her black hair from her face, I really do love this girl so much, she is my everything.

_Jessica's POV_

It was early when I woke up, very early to be exact, I crawled out of bed, dragging a woollen blanket with me and sliding under the curtain and sitting on the window seat with the blanket snuggled around me. I must have dozed off again because I was being shaken awake by Ginny.

"Whoa!" I cried as I fell of the window seat. "Serves you right for disappearing like that!" Ginny said, she tried to sound mean but she couldn't. "And a good morning to you know Miss Grumpy Pants." I moaned.

"Well let's open our presents!" Ginny said plopping back on her bed. I trudged back to my bed with my wool blanket and sat down and began opening my presents, I had a beautiful set of pens from my Aunt and Uncle, I had a lovely cardigan from Mrs Weasley, a box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from Freddie, and nothing from George.

_Huh_. I thought. Never mind. Maybe he's just delayed, at least he better be. I got up from the bed, pulled off my pyjamas and changed into bright blue skinny jeans, soft hug boots, a white tank top and my cardigan from Mrs Weasley.

I went down to breakfast with Ginny. "Merry Christmas everyone!" I said as I walked into the kitchen. Everyone smiled back, I slid into the seat next to George and clasped his hand. "And happy two year anniversary to you." I said, George smiled pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Watch it George, she's still my sister." Cam said, in a jokey threatening voice. "Oh Cam," I said shaking my head.

I let go of George's hand and began feeding myself. Then I remembered Ron's and Harry's presents upstairs, "I'll be back now!" I said jumping up and taking the steps two at a time then diving into my duffel bag, I got George's out ready and then dove deeper to find Harry's book of good Voice Control Tips. And Ron's new Keeper Gloves. It took me awhile to find them, why did I pack so much?

I got back up and went downstairs. I walk back into the kitchen and saw that Percy was standing in the kitchen covered in food and all the others were armed with food. "What the hell?! I leave for five minutes and you attack someone with food!" I said, that's when Percy took his chance and stormed away without getting hit again.

Ginny got up and stormed upstairs. Harry and Ron shared a glance then got up and left with Hermione in tow. Inwardly I groaned. "What a wonderful Christmas." I said, George got up and walked over with a smile on his face.

"Come on." George said, pulling me away from the kitchen. I still had Harry's and Ron's presents. "Where are we going?" I asked, "Living room, I would say outside but it's freezing out there." George said, "Okay, can you hang on for a bit?" I asked holding up one finger. "I need to give these to Harry and Ron." I said, "Alright, be quick." George said, I rushed up the stairs to Ron's room where they were sitting.

"Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, love you all bye!" I said quickly, opening the door lobbing the presents in at Harry and Ron then closing it again and disappearing into Ginny's room where I grabbed George's present. I'm sure I hit Ron in the head with his presents.

I took the stairs two at a time passing Cam, Bill and Fleur. "Calm down lightning, where's the fire?" Bill asked, "Gunna see George," I replied, stopping to talk to them. "O 'ow lovely, 'ow long 'as it been?" Fleur asked, "Two years to date." I grinned.

"Wow. My little sister is all grown up." Cam said pretending to hide his tears. "Shove over Cam, anyway, he's waiting for me down stairs, bye!" I said, running down the stairs again. George was waiting for me on one of the settees, looking red in the face. "What's up?" I asked sitting down beside him. "Mum just came in, and while you was upstairs she gave me _the _talk." George said, he leant forward and put his head in his hands.

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, which I was dying to do! "It was so embarrassing! She came in and sat down by there and told me all about it, as if I had no clue already!" George moaned. Then I started laughing. And once I started I couldn't stop until George spoke again.

"Mum is gunna get Cam to talk to you." George said, "Oh god no!" I cried, "Ha! It's not funny now is it?" George asked, "It still kinda is…" I mumbled, cuddling up to him. "Oh!" I said sitting up once George got comfy.

I took hold of George's present and turned back to him. "We've been together two years!" I grinned. George grinned too, "I realised that Jessie when I dreamt when I asked you to the Ball last night!" George said, he reached into his jacket and brought out a smallish box. "Naww! Yeah, you kept me awake.. still don't like you for that." I said

"Well I'm sorry, but, it's a good thing I did, look at us! Two years on. Here, I've had the best two years, and I want more of them to follow." George said holding out the box. I took the box and placed my wrapped present in his hand. "And I want the same." I whispered. I opened the box and smiled when I saw the red bear with golden eyes and a wand that looks a lot like mine in it's right paw.

"Oh George." I whispered, the bear was lovely, he had a comical smile on his face. "You like?" George asked as he tried to undo the wrappings, "You're always like this Jess, you wrap the present too much and it's hard to unwrap!" He moaned, giving up. I gave him a weird look,

"George, you're a wizard, use magic." I said. George looked up and had the look of surprise. "Oh yeah!" He said pulling out his wand and slicing the sellotape from the present. "Careful!" I moaned, why am I dating someone who forgot that they could use magic? Oh yeah cause I love this boy! George dropped the wrapping paper and unfolded the handkerchief. "Jess…" He said softly.

"Yeah?" I asked, "This is… weird…" George said, I pretended to look shocked. "Oh my gosh George, I cannot believe you said that!" I said pretending to feel hurt, I buried my head in my hands and pretended to cry.

"Oh Jess, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, Jess? Oh crap." George muttered, he shook my shoulders and tried to pull my chin up. I looked up, "Suckkerrrr!" I laughed, George pulled the shocked look on my face then straightened his face. "Miss Evans, I cannot believe you would do that to me." He said in his most sternest voice, "You will have to be punished." He finished and then he attacked me.

My new bear got knocked to the floor as he tickled me with no mercy, "No! George,! Ah, noooo!" I cried as he attacked me. "Now will you behave?" George asked as he ceased tickling me. "In some way, yes!" I breathed. "Good. Aw look! You knocked your teddy on the floor!" George said in a scolding tone. He bent down and picked the bear up and handed him to me.

"That was you who knocked him to the floor, George!" I said, "It's a he? What have you named him?"" George asked, getting up and sitting in the armchair in the corner and leaning back on the chair. "Little George," I answered, sitting on the arm of the chair, George slid an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap and snuggling into my neck. "Ooooh why?"

"Well because Little George got red fur, you've got red hair, Little George is Gryffindor coloured, and you was in Gryffindor, reason enough?" I said, "Reason enough." George said firmly. Days passed quickly and all too soon it was time for us to go back to Hogwarts, Fred and George had to go to work early that day so we said goodbye the night before, him being a romantic sap begged me to write more etc… and I promised I would then I made him promise the same.

* * *

**And there's a cutie little scene with Jess and Georgem nawww!**


	16. Back At Hogwarts

**Don't own anything!**

* * *

In the morning we were all packed and standing in a line ready to Floo back to Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley was crying over Percy and telling us not to get into trouble. _As if we had a choice..._ I thought and I saw Harry smile. One by one each of us stepped into the fireplace and said "Hogwarts!" and disappeared into the green flames.

McGonagall was there, wait we flooed into her office, course she'll be there. "Try not to get ash on the carpet please Miss Evans." McGonagall said, she was sitting at her desk, I stood with Harry and waited for Ron and Ginny then we made our way back to the Tower. Hermione met us on the way and we went into the Tower and sat on the chairs by the fire.

Hermione handed Harry a scroll which was from Dumbledore, meaning another lesson for Harry and another sleepless night for me. Yay… "I'll be back, I'm going to the library." I said, I needed to reference something that I did for a few of my homeworks. I grabbed a couple of books and sat down. I was in there for twenty minutes then I finally packed my things away.

"And looky here, Jessica Evans." The drawling voice of Draco Malfoy sounded. I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes. I grabbed the books on the table and turned towards the shelves. "What do you want Draco?" I asked once the books were back in place, I turned to him and crossed my arms, I was then aware that Draco was staring at my chest.

His eyes popped out of his head. Bad choice, I told myself. I brought my arms down quickly as if I was standing to attention. "You are such a pervert." I snapped grabbing my bag. "And we both know it. I only prey after those who are worth it." Draco said, I rolled my eyes once more and turned to face Draco Malfoy.

"Get this into your head Malfoy. I am not interested in you, I never have and never will be. I am perfectly happy with the boyfriend I have." "Even though he's older than you and not at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, "Even then. And we will make it work. Because we share this thing called love. You might want to develop yours, Malfoy." I said turning on my heels and leaving the library.

I went back to the tower and went to bed. In the morning there was something new and interesting on the notice board in the common room. Something that had all the sixth years in excitements. Apparition Lessons!

_Apparition Lessons,_

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31__st__ August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons._

I immediately joined the queue and wrote my name down, I walked down to breakfast with Harry and Hermione while Ron was side tracked by his girlfriend. But Ron caught up with us without Lavender and Hermione walked ahead by herself. I hate it when my friends fight. "So, Apparition. Should be a laugh eh?" Ron asked as we walked down to the Great Hall,

"I dunno, maybe it's better when you do it yourself. I didn't enjoy it much when Dumbledore took me along for the ride." Harry said, "And I didn't enjoy it when George dropped me on my ass." I said, "I forgot you both done it. I'd better pass my test first time. Fred and George did." Ron said, "Charlie failed first time didn't he?" Harry asked, "Yeah but Charlie is bigger than me. So Fred and George didn't go on about it much, at least not to his face." Ron said,

"When can we take the actual test?" Harry asked, "As soon as we're seventeen. That's only in March for me! But it's July for you both." Ron said. "Yeah but you wouldn't be able to Apparate at Hogwarts." Harry said, "But everyone would know I _could _ Apparate." Ron said happily. As soon as we got down to the Great Hall everyone from my year was talking about the lessons and it continued all through the day.

Once Ron opened his big mouth and said that Harry and I had experienced Apparition, people came up to us and ask how Apparition felt like. Though tonight it's Harry's lesson, I went up stairs, saying I wanted to go to bed, instead of going to bed like I said I wrote a letter to George,

_Dear George,_

_They're offering Apparition Lessons, obviously I've put my name down, I cannot pass up the opportunity to learn to Apparate. This is huge!_

_Little George is currently sitting on my bedside table, and Ron's girlfriend already tried to make fun of him, she shut up once I casually said that at least you bought me something, she shut up and went into a pout all night then, she still ain't happy with me today._

_But that doesn't matter. How's everything back in England? I would say home but I'm not sure I can call the Burrow home yet…_

_Love Jess xx_

I sealed this letter in an envelope and sent it off with a school owl. I got changed into my warm pyjamas and got into bed and prepared myself for the night ahead. It ended of me getting flashes of a young boy talking all _hissy hissy_ to a man. And a younger Slughorn. By the time Harry left Dumbledore's office, I was wide awake and needing a walk.

_Jess are you awake?_ Harry's voice said, _Yeah I am._ I replied, _Good. Meet me in the Common Room?_ Harry asked, _sure, now?_ I asked, _Yeah. I'll tell you about what Dumbledore wants me to do._ Harry said, I got up and went down to the Common Room then curled up on an armchair by the fire.

Harry sat down beside me twenty minutes later. "How was the lesson?" I asked, "The usual, did you get any sleep? I know you went to bed early," Harry said, "Nah, I struggled through. So what's this task that Dumbledore set you?" I asked, "He wants me to get a memory from Professor Slughorn, a memory that isn't tampered with." Harry said,

"Wow. That's gunna be hard, he's very secretive isn't he?" I asked, "Yep. I plan to get him alone then try and ask him then." Harry said, "Start with the simplest." I grinned. "Well yeah, that's what I work best with." Harry smiled. He looked around at the empty Common Room and then back at me. "So what did Malfoy say to you?" He asked, that took me by surprise.

"Pardon?" I asked, "You was just thinking about Malfoy and the library and what he said," Harry explained. "Oh. He didn't say much, he was just being a pervert." I said, I replayed the memory in my head unvoluntary and both Harry and I grimanced at the same time.

"Ew. I did not want to know that." Harry said, "I didn't either! That's what you get for peering into my mind." I laughed. Harry laughed with me too. I yawned loudly. "And I'm off to bed, night Harry." I said, I climbed the stairs and went into my room and fell asleep in my bed. The next day at breakfast Harry told Ron and Hermione about his mission, Ron thought Harry could get the memory with a snap of his fingers but Hermione thought of the logical side.

"He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him." She said, then she muttered the word Horcruxes. Harry had told us about them a little later on but neither I or Hermione had ever heard of them, this made Harry disappointed. "Oh, I just remembered, I got a Ancient Runes lesson." I said. I grabbed my bag and rushed off.

They all had finished their lessons, but it's the end of the day and I have these lessons. Course it's easier this year as George isn't at Hogwarts so he's not a distraction but the work is a lot harder. I arrived slightly late saying my apologies and the Professor said not to worry. My lessons were going well, so they were saying and I was loving them.

The worst lesson out of all were of course Potions. Ron and Hermione still aren't speaking to one another so Harry and I are sitting like ducks between them. Today Hermione pulled her cauldron over to Ernie. "What did you do?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Before Harry could even open his mouth, Slughorn began teaching. "Settle down, settle down please! Now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law… who can tell me?" Slughorn asked, this I read in one of my potion books a couple of weeks ago. Hermione's hand shot up.

"Miss Granger!" "Golalott's Third Law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components." Hermione said quickly.

"Precisely! Ten points for Gryffindor. Now if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true… which means, of course that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revalspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and out of themselves, but to find the added component that will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements and so I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck and don't forget your protective gloves!" Slughorn said.

This is exciting! I grinned and jumped up after Hermione and made my way to Slughorn's desk to get a phial and went back to my cauldron, immediately I tipped my phial into the cauldron and began a fire beneath it.

I noticed Hermione had done the same and Harry and Ron seemed to be confused. I began to take notes on the potion, like the colour, texture, how it smelled, then I separated the ingredients into different phials.

In the end I found the poison, a slight poison that would not kill just upset your stomach very bad, I lined out the ingredients and breathed happily when Slughorn called "Time's up!" Ron was standing away from his fuming cauldron, Ernie's was smelling weird, Hermione had half finished it, Harry looked like he hadn't started and I was the only one who had finished.

Slughorn looked over Ernie's and Ron's then turned to me and grinned. "Well I never, no one else has completed this task Miss Evans! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn said then he moved to Harry. "And you Harry, what have you got to show me?" Slughorn asked expectedly. Harry held out his hand and he held a bezoar.

Slughorn stared at the bezoar then burst out laughing. "You've got nerve boy, oh you're like your mother… well I can't fault you… a bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions." Slughorn said holding up the bezoar.

"And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself did you Harry?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth. "That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs! Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it. Yes. Harry, yes if you've got a bezoar at hand, of course that would do the trick… although as they don't work on everything and are pretty rare. It's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes." Slughorn said, my stomach dropped when he mentioned Lily.

It's still weird for me to think that I'm Harry's sister and only a few people know for my safety. We packed up and Harry had 10 points for sheer cheek. The class filed out and Harry waited to speak alone with Slughorn. Hermione looked too annoyed and she left quickly, Ron was pulled off by Lavender so I waited outside the classroom for Harry.

Harry left quickly and I caught up with him after he walked by me quickly. "How was that?" I asked, "Horrible. Didn't you hear him yell?" Harry asked as we walked. "Nope, I wasn't paying attention." I replied, "It was horrible, I asked him and he flipped out on me. It was rather scary." Harry said, we got to the end of the corridor then someone called my name.

"Jessica! Would you mind coming up here?" it was Slughorn. "Good luck." Harry muttered as I turned and walked back to Slughorn. "Something I can help you with sir?" I asked.

"No, well yes, Jessica, I wanted to ask how you feel the class is going, I know you're one of the best in the class, I remember Severus telling me at the beginning of the year, in fact he said that you are the best. And I see that in you. And Severus tells me that he saw the same skills in your brother, Cameron Evans, I never taught him but Severus did. It's a pity about your brother…" Slughorn said,

"Oh it's not sad at all Professor, course I was sad years ago when it all happened but he's home, I saw him in the Christmas holidays." I said, "Wonderful news!" Slughorn smiled. "Er can I go sir?" I asked,

"Oh, yes, yes. I only wanted to ask if you was interested in completing an extra assignment for extra credit?" "I would need to think about this sir, I have got a lot of work already." I said, "Are you working towards the complete set of NEWTs?" "Yes sir, I plan to." I said, "Well, off you go then." Slughorn said, I grinned and walked off. I went down to lunch.

"What did Slughorn want?" Harry asked, Hermione and Ron looked over too, guess Harry told them. "He wants me to complete another assignment for extra credit, but I don't know if I wanna do it. I've got a lot of lessons to do." I said.

"How many lessons have you gotta do?" Ron asked, "All the ones you got, and the extra lessons that means I'll get 12 NEWTs." I said helping myself to food. "Well think it over Jess, It's important if you want extra credit." Hermione said, so over the next couple of days I did think of the assignment that Slughorn wants me to do.

"Are you Jessica Evans?" a young girl asked, she had approached me while I was in the library completing some work. I looked up, it was a Ravenclaw, second or third year. "Yeah that's me." I said softly.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to bring you this." She said handing me a yellowed scroll wrapped in a purple ribbon. "Thank you." I said, and she ran off. I opened the scroll and read it.

_Miss Evans,_

_Is it possible for you to come to my office tonight after lessons? Say 6? See you then._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P. S. I like Drizzling Lemons_

What could Professor Dumbledore want with me? I wondered this question all through the rest of the day and finally found out once I finished lessons and walked to Professor Dumbledore's Office. I said the password to the gargoyles and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in!" He called. I went inside slowly and closed the door softly. "Ah, Jessica, take a seat." Dumbledore said from his seat at his desk. Fawkes flew over and perched on the back of my chair as I sat down.

"Evening Professor." I said out of politeness. This is the only one to one speaking Dumbledore and I have had this year. "Evening Jessica, now onto business, Harry has told me that you get flashes of Harry's lessons with me. Is that true?" He asked,

"Yes sir. I try to block them out best as I can but I get these bad headaches." I said as Fawkes began nuzzling the back of my shoulder, I felt a warm sensation run through me. "That's a side effect of Occulumency, which Harry studied last year. So you are trying it?" "Yes sir, it's getting better, the headaches aren't as bad." I said,

"You always surprise me Jessica, you're teaching yourself a very difficult art with great progress, you really do surprise me!" Dumbledore said with a little laugh. I laughed along too, "And now, I know you are excellent grades and I know you are doing very well in Potions. Has Harry told you about the task I have set him?" Dumbledore asked, "Yes sir." I replied,

"I want you to join Harry on this task. I believe that you can help this cause." Dumbledore said. "Oh, Professor, I don't know…." I said, "I know Professor Slughorn has asked you to do an extra assignment for Potion and that would require spending time with him," Dumbledore said, I thought about it. "Sir, I don't know if I want to do the extra assignment, it's a lot of extra work and I've got a lot to do already." I said,

"It's your choice Jessica," Dumbledore said. I thought for a few moments. "I'm not going to do the extra assignment but I will help Harry." I said, "Fair enough Jessica, keep up those lessons and you'll be fine." Dumbledore said, Fawkes stopped nuzzling my shoulder and flew over to his perch. "Am I allowed to go sir?" I asked, Dumbledore nodded and I got up and left.

I wonder why Fawkes was nuzzling my shoulder, at least Dumbledore didn't press me to help Harry. I knew Harry was gunna wait, and it's good that he did because Slughorn was fine with him again. Hermione though made it her mission to find out about Horcruxes. And she hadn't found anything about them from the library.

"I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do! Not a single one! I've been through the restricted session and even the most _horrible _books, where they tell you how to brew the most _gruesome _potions – and nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduction to _Magick Moste Evile _– listen – 'Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction…' I mean, why mention it then?" Hermione asked.

That's what we heard most of the time nowadays. Slowly the months turned to February and the snow melted. George had replied to my letter a little bit late.

_Dear Jess, _

_Apparition Lessons eh? You can do that easily! You know you can! Apparition is so much easy, plus you get to annoy those who can't or just annoy your mum._

_Ron's dating Lavender isn't he? I can't remember much of her. Ron didn't buy his girlfriend anything? Now that can't do! I will send a strongly worded letter to him, explaininghow to treat girls better!_

_Everything is fine here, Mum's going a bit mental at Fleur though… so the usual._

_And of course you can, you know you can Jess, Mum loves having you here, don't you think that's good? I mean, Mum hates Fleur yet Bill is marrying her, and we've dated for two years and she loves you!_

_Now while you learn how to Apparate, don't get splinched, it hurts mostly and I want to see all your limbs intact when I see you next._

_Love George _

* * *

**Here's a meatier chapter, how's everyone enjoying their holidays? I've had two weeks off almost, already! More writing for me:D**


	17. Apparition and Ron's Birthday, Part 1

**Short chapter today but I'll have a longer chapter up later so no worries! Again, I own nothing except for Jessica and her extended family.**

* * *

The one thing our whole year group was looking forwards too was our first Apparition Lesson. It was going to be held in the Great Hall and on a Saturday. When I walked in with Harry and Hermione all of the tables were gone.

Our Head of Houses were there, they were standing with a Ministry wizard. The Ministry wizard looked quite calm and quickly quietened us down. "Good morning, my name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparation Tests in this time-" The Ministry wizard but McGonagall interutped him.

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" She snapped. I turned to Malfoy, he turned a dull pink, though he looked furious. "Er by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests. As you may know it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour so as to enable you to practise. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside of the walls of this hall, and that you would be unwise to try. I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you." Wilkie Twycross said, I found a place next to Hermione and settled there.

Once we had all seemed to find a space all four of the Heads yelled for us to shut up.

"Thank you. Now then…" Wilkie Twycross, he waved his wand and wooden hoops appeared in front of us. "The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's! Destination, Determination, Deliberation! Step one: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination._ In this case the wooden hoop in front of you. Concentrate upon that destination now." Wilkie Twycross said.

I looked at the hoop in front of me. I imagined it inside my head, I cleared all thoughts except for this hoop. "Step two: focus your _determination _to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body." Wilkie Twycross called out.

I returned my look to my hoop and cleared my mind once more. I need to be in that hoop. I _want _to be in that hoop. I repeated these thoughts and felt completely relaxed. "Step three: And only when I give the command… turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with _deliberation!_ On my command, one…" Wilkie Twycross called,

I heard people become scared about the sudden expectancy, I on the other hand remained cool and calm and kept my focus, I had the deliberation to do this. I repeated my previous thoughts once more. "Two…" My mind was still on course to Apparate.

"THREE!" He yelled. I turned on the spot and felt my way into nothingness. I need to be in that hoop. I _want _to be in that hoop. I repeated. I felt squeezed and squashed then landed on my feet, though they hurt like hell, shooting pains from my ankles to my knees, in the hoop. I breathed out loudly and looked at everyone else in the hall.

Harry almost fell, Neville was on his back, Ernie was in the hoop but Dean was laughing at him. "Never mind, wait, well done!" Wilkie Twycross said walking through the students towards me.

"What is your name?" He asked, but I was still breathing hard, I couldn't say my name. "Her name is Jessica Evans, she's in my House." McGonagall said proudly. "Well I've never seen this happen before, have you ever Apparated before?" he asked, I could speak now. "Side-Apparition." I said, "so never by yourself? Well done Miss Evans!" He said, he crossed back to where he stood.

I stepped out of my hoop under the gaze of jealous class mates. I just Apparated by myself. In the first lesson. No one else Apparated until the fourth attempt that's when Susan Bones got separated with her leg. They got her reunited with her leg quickly.

"Splinching. Or the separation of random body parts occurs when the mind is insufficiently _determined_. You must concentrate upon your _desination _and move without haste but with _deliberation_ thus…" Twycross said, and he Apparated to the back of the hall. "Remember the three D's and try again. One… two… three…" He finished. But I was still the only one who had Apparated and Susan Bones was the only one who Splinched.

"Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: _Destination, Determination, Deliberation._" And then Twycross vanished the hoops and walked out of the Hall with McGonagall at his side. People began talking straight away. "How did you do it Jess?" People asked,

"I don't know, I did as he said and didn't think of anything else." I said truthfully. I left the hall by myself and went up to the tower and up to my dorm.

_Dear George,_

_We had our first Apparation Lesson today, and only one person got splinched, and that was Susan Bones._

_I was the only one who Apparated by myself. I know I'm shocked! I couldn't even tell the guy my name! McGonagall had to tell him._

_I can't believe it though, the only one to Apparate! Not tooting my own horn and that… I don't think I'm able to get splinched, *insert me tapping the wood everywhere in my room, not to jinx it!*_

_Though knowing me I will next time *Insert me tapping the wood everywhere in my room again*_

_I am glad that your Mum likes me, and my Mum likes you! So does my Dad though he may seem like he doesn't!_

_Love Jess xx_

Most people improved at Apparation over the weeks that merged into March. Though the Hogsmeade weekend was cancelled, it was on Ron's birthday. I'm gutted that it's been cancelled, as I arranged for Fred and George to surprise Ron. During our Apparition Lessons more people had been getting splinched, but according to Twycross' reactions that seems to be normal. Guess I'm abnormal then. For Ron's birthday I bought him cuff-links. I know that's for business men but you never know, Ron may need them. Besides he's 17 now, he's of age. I wrote him a note too,

_Ron, _

_Now you're 17 I think you need these._

_Muggles use them on suits to keep their sleeves together, they're very handy so DON'T THROW THEM AWAY!_

_Love Jess_

I got dressed in warm clothes and headed down to breakfast with Hermione, she had not uttered a word about Ron's birthday, nor had a present. Mine for him was in front of me on the table. Hermione left me alone after eating a hurried breakfast but I took more time to eat my food, hoping for Harry and Ron to turn up. They never did. I went back up to my dorm and dropped the present off there and went back down to the Great Hall for the Apparition Lesson.

I found a space and wait for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Just before it was supposed to start McGonagall approached me. "Follow me Miss Evans." She said, she led me to the back of the Great Hall. "I'm afraid to tell you but Mr Weasley is in the Infirmary. He was poisoned earlier today." McGonagall said "What?!" I exclaimed. "You're to go there now. I'll find Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

"He got poisoned?! But how? It's his birthday!" I grabbed my bag and looked at McGonagall, "I don't think you'll be able to visit yet, but you'll find Potter there waiting for you, he's quite the hero. Don't worry about the lesson. You're the only one who can Apparate. So don't worry. Just go." she said, I nodded and rushed out the door. I passed the clock tower and to the Infirmary to see Harry waiting outside.

"What happened to him?" I asked "He ate some Chocolate Cauldrons that had Romilda Vane's love potion in them but they were for me... and he ate them thinking they were his birthday present. And then I took him to Slughorn's office and he cured Ron, but he gave us some mead and Ron downed his and it was poisoned. But I don't think Slughorn knew that." Harry said

"So how does you being a hero come in?" I asked shifting my bag onto my other shoulder. Harry gave me a look, "McGonagall said you were a hero," I added "Oh, I used a bezoar to cure him." "Well done. Ain't we allowed to see him?" I asked "Nope. Madam Pomfrey's trying to find out the poison." "Does the Weasleys know?" I asked "Possibly." "Guys! McGonagall just told me!" Ginny cried rushing towards us. I saw Harry blush.

"Yeah it's um pretty weird how it happened." I said looking at Ginny. Hermione came rushing towards us next, her face plastered with worry. "Oh no! I hope he's okay! Good thinking on your part, Harry." Hermione said. Even though her and Ron haven't been talking while he's been dating Lavender. See Hermione likes Ron. And Ron likes Hermione back. But both are too stupid to tell each other so they get jealous. I threw Harry a look. And he threw one back. Plus Hermione has always hated the fact that Harry is better than her at Potions. But that's because of the book from the Half-Blood-Prince.

* * *

**This is gunna be continued next time! :D**

**Thank you xxxMadameMysteryxxx for your reviews!**


	18. Ron's birthday Part 2

**Thank you again xxxMadameMysteryxxx for your reviews they make my day!**

* * *

Finally after hours and hours of waiting outside the Hospital Wing, with me and Harry getting some food for lunch for everyone else. At eight at night Madam Pomfrey finally let us see Ron. He was sleeping but he was deathly pale. Madam Pomfrey drew up chairs for us and for ten minutes we sat and watched Ron. I'm gunna take a walk, my legs are dead." I said standing up from my seat.

I pushed open the heavy doors and walked to the clock where I saw Fred and George arguing. I grinned when I saw George. "Is there any point in opening at Zonko's?" Fred was asking, "Well maybe this new ban will be lifted and then yes there is a point in opening!" George argued back. "Only because you want to be close to Jess!" Fred teased. George's next words lifted my down spirits.

"Course I do! I miss her! Fred, I've been with her since I was sixteen. And I haven't seen her since Christmas. I-I think I love her." George said. "What are you two doing here?!" I heard Filch ask.

"Seeing our poisoned brother, don't worry Filch we won't get muck on the floor." Fred grinned. I rounded the corner and saw Filch reach Fred and George and glare at them. I ran down the steps to them with a grin on my face. I stopped just in front of Filch, "And what are you doing out of bed?!" "I have permission from my Head of House." I said. "You aren't supposed to be out of your common room!" Filch yelled.

"I've got permission from my Head of House!" I repeated. Filch made a swipe at me. "Whoa!" George cried, pulling me away from him, he wrapped his arms around me and swung me around so I was standing behind him.

"Come 'ere you!" Filch yelled making a grab for me. "Let's go!" Fred said. Luckily Peeves decided to barrel through and make a really loud noise, allowing the three of us to escape. "You okay Jess?" George asked,

"Course I am! It's Ron we need to worry about." I replied. George slid his arm around my waist and I snuggled close to him, we walked behind Fred as we walked. We kept looking at each other, smiling at each other and cuddling. Finally we pulled together for a kiss, a quick one, but a lovingly kiss to explain the long months away from each other. Finally we went back to Hospital Wing.

"No more than six!" Madam Pomfrey said. "There's only six here!" Fred protested. She sighed and went off. I sat back down in my old chair, George grabbed one from somewhere and sat next to me with his arm around my waist, hugging me close. "So what happened?" Fred asked, looking at Ron. Harry told the whole story again. "So all in all not one of Ron's best birthdays?" Fred asked.

"This isn't how we pictured giving him our present." George, setting the present on the table. "Yeah, we pictured him conscious." "There we were in Hogsmeade waiting to surprise him." "You were in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we're thinking of buying Zonko's. A Hogsmeade branch ya know, but a fat lot of good it'll do if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore. But that doesn't matter now." Fred said. "Blimey. It was lucky you thought of a bezoar, Harry." George said, in a low voice. "Lucky there was one in the room." Harry said quickly. "Does Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"Yeah, they've already seen him, they're with Dumbledore now." Ginny said. "So the poison was in the drink?" Fred asked quietly. "Yes. Slughorn poured it out-" "Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without being seen?" Fred asked. "Probably, but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?" Harry asked "No idea. You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake meaning to get you?" Fred asked.

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" Ginny asked "I dunno, but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry." Fred said. "So you think Slughorn is a Death Eater?" Ginny asked. "Anything is possible." Fred replied. "He could be under the Imerpious Curse." George suggested. "Or he could be innocent. The poison could have been in the bottle intended for Slughorn." Ginny said. "Who'd want to kill Slughorn?" I asked.

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemrort wanted Slughorn on his side. Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came back to Hogwarts and maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe the thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore." Harry said. "But you said Slughorn intended on giving the bottle to Dumbledore." Ginny pointed out. "The poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well then. Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep this tasty bottle for himself." Hermione said, speaking for the first time in hours.

Ron mumbled something and we all snapped our heads towards him. I thought about Katie Bell. She was still in St Mungos. "Don't you get it? Katie's been cursed, Ron's been poisoned." I said. "I can't see anyone trying to bump of a Quidditch team Jess." George said, pulling me tighter against him. "Wood might have done the Slytherins if he could have got away with it." Fred said.

"Well I don't think it's Quidditch , but I think there's a connection between the attacks." Hermione said quietly. "And how'd you come up with that?" Fred asked. "Well, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't. Although that was pure luck, and neither got to have reach the person it was intended for. That makes the person even more dangerous because of these attempts it shows that this person doesn't care how many people they kill before they reach the target." Hermione said. This was really serious.

She'd been probably thinking this the whole time piecing it together. Before anyone could speak, the doors opened and Mr and Mrs Weasley came through them. Mrs Weasley held on tight to Harry. "Oh Harry, what can we say? You've saved Ginny... you've saved Arthur... and now you've saved Ron." Mrs Weasley sobbed. Harry mumbled some words.

"Half our family seems to owe you their lives. Well. All I can say is that it was a very lucky day for us Weasleys when Ron sat in your compartment, Harry." Mr Weasley said. Then before Harry could say anything, Madam Pomfrey came over and told us only six people allowed. So Harry and Hermione left, I stayed behind to be support for George. He stood close to me, looking down at Ron.

"I should leave you with Ron. You're family" I said to the twins, "No you stay..." Fred said "I can't he's your brother, anyway, I've been here since eight. All he did was snore once. It was boring." I added, smiling. "Ah. Well let me walk you back then. Filch can stuff himself if he ever touches you." George said. He came towards me. Together we walked out of the Infirmary, and down to the clock tower.

"You've never been this protective have you?" I asked George as he wrapped an arm around me. "Yeah, I am. It's getting dangerous outside of Hogwarts, so many people have disappeared." George said, "We've been reading the _Daily Prophet _I know that's all lies though," I said, "Yup," He said "But it's nice that you're protective of me, it's a nice feeling." I said as we passed the Great Hall.

"I guess I feel the same way. I mean Lavender snided you and I got her back for it." I said, George laughed and pulled me closer, "That's my girl." He laughed. "Yeah I think Lavender hates me now. Well starting too. It's getting really awkward with Lavender and Ron and Hermione... Harry and I are like sitting ducks when Hermione and Ron begin to argue." I said,

"Ouch, must be bad," "Yeah... Ron and Hermione aren't talking and it's annoying me so much." I said, George laughed softly, "So how's Apparition? Only person to do it eh?" George asked punching my arm lightly. "I'm not the only one now, dummy, but I was a couple of weeks ago." I laughed, "Well, you're still a smartie aren't you? Taking all the NEWT classes, getting thirteen OWls and being the first to Apparate, and in the first lesson." George said, he smiled down at me but his smile vanished as we neared the stairs.

"And this is where I leave you." He said quietly, we faced each other and his hand brushed some hair behind my ears. I grasped his hand and kissed it. He leaned down and kissed me fiercely. We stayed locked together until we had to get some breath. "I should get back to Fred and Ron." He said, "I miss you," I whispered, "I miss you too." He said in a louder voice, he turned and walked away slowly.

I touched my lips then walked towards the common room. Harry was sitting there alone. "Hey Harry" I said sitting in the arm chair. "What happened to you?" Harry asked "George walked me back." I said "Ah. I don't want any details," Harry smiled "You won't get any. Unless you read my mind of course." I said. "Ah erm, let's just hope I don't!" Harry said. He smiled half-heartily.

I could tell, from peeking in his mind he was worried about Ron, and what would have happened if there wasn't a bezoar in the room. "Harry stop worrying Ron is fine. You saved him. He's safe." I said "I know, I can't help thinking about it okay? Don't turn into Hermione on me now. I need you to be weird and abnormal, keep me sane." Harry said poking my calf with his shoe, "Me? Being weird and abnormal?" I laughed, we both laughed.

"How can I never be weird and abnormal?" I asked sweetly. "You're always weird and abnormal" Harry said. "There you are Potter!" someone yelled, Harry jumped to his feet with his wand in his hand. The voice was Cormac McLaggen. "I've been waiting for you to come back." Cormac said coming over.

I pulled Harry back down to his seat, "We've been back ages. You've just been snoring in that corner." I said. "Must have fallen asleep." Cormac said, completely ignoring me. "Look, I saw them taking Weasley up to the Infirmary wing earlier. Didn't look like he'll be fit for next week's match," Cormac said, "Oh... right... Quidditch. Yeah... he might not make it." Harry said, I shook my head. "Well I'll be playing Keeper won't I?" Cormac asked, I stood up and stalked past him muttering. "Unsympathetic loser."

"Jess!" Harry called me back "What Harry?" "We aren't done talking," "Ergh. Fine." I said stalking past Cormac. "You should be a nicer person." Cormac said to me, "And you shouldn't be such obnoxious think-you-know-it-know-it-all snob." I said flopping into my seat. Harry jumped up and went behind my seat. He covered my mouth with his hands "I'm sorry about her..." he said. I ripped his hands off.

"If I want to say sorry then I'll say sorry, but only to people who care about the fact that our best friend is in the Infirmary having just been poisoned!" I said "She's usually nice. But obviously today she's not in the best of moods. I don't think she hasn't had her coffee." Harry said "I've had my coffee!" I said. Harry looked at me. "I'm off to bed," I said. "Sure. See ya tomorrow." Harry said. I began to walk off.

"She's rude." "So are you." I snapped back. "Bed. Jess." Harry said. I went to bed and fell asleep quickly. Before Quidditch practise I told Harry I would be a bit late because I was going to see if Ron was okay, he was still asleep and pale. Mr and Mrs Weasley were there with Fred and George. So I spent ten minutes there talking. "Where's Harry and Ginny? And Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Quidditch practise, er Hermione I believe is in the library, again!" I said, "Shouldn't you be there? You told me you were on the team?" George said. "Yeah I am, I've told Harry I'm here though. And he said its okay. He said he would be here, but cause he's captain, he has to set an example." I said "Well you better get out there. Maybe we'll watch from the window?" Fred asked pushing me towards the door.

"Okay! Why don't you go down the pitch and watch?" I asked "Sure! We'll walk down now!" George said kissing the top of my head. I smiled "See you down there then!" I said rushing off to my dorm, got changed and grabbed my broom then rushed down to the pitch. They were there racing around, Ginny spotted me first and called to Harry, who flew down to me, followed by Cormac. "Is Ron okay?" Harry asked landing by me.

"Madam Pomfrey says so, he's still asleep, she's found out the poison. It was Thynal Joyer, that's quite deadly, I remember reading about it in Potions. Fred and George should be here. They said they were..." I said turning to the stands and scanning the stands, there the twins were waving at us, both me and Harry waved. "Ah. Thynal Joyer?" Harry asked "Yeah, it shuts the heart down after a few minutes." I said,

"Lucky I was there then. Slughorn just sat and watched." "A very good thing. It seems as though you are a hero Harry!" I laughed. "How dare you be late!" Cormac said landing by us. "What?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You're twenty minutes late, what do you have to say for yourself? Potter you should be telling her off! Not talking to her!" he asked "I say oh look, I'm here. Bog off McLaggen. You annoying troll." I said.

"You think you can waltz out here twenty minutes late without even warning us?" Cormac said "Oh but I did, I told the captain. And you are no more than a Keeper. Last time I checked I only had to inform the captain, and I did." "Well you didn't tell the rest of the team." "You are a Keeper. Not a captain. I am not going to listen to someone who's been on the team for twenty minutes. Now off you go. Shoo." I said.

Cormac narrowed his eyes. "McLaggen get back to the posts." Harry said, Cormac didn't move but glared at me. "Cormac McLaggen get to the posts now." Harry ordered. Cormac tore his eyes from me and mounted his broom and flew off. "Oh my god." I said "You shouldn't provoke him." Harry said, grinning. "He shouldn't be so annoying. Oh you have to tell the _whole_ team! Oh how dare you be late! Blah blah blah!" I said, imitationg McLaggen perfectly.

Harry laughed "So what do you want me to do?" "Well McLaggen took the Beater's bat off one of our Beaters and nearly hit Ginny and me with a Bludger, when I was 'telling her off for hitting him'." Harry said with quotation marks. "Shoot a lot of goals, and annoy him" Harry said "My pleasure" I said shooting off on my Nimbus. "Gin! Pass me the Quaffle!" I yelled. She nodded and passed it to me.

I shot off past her and towards the goal posts, I levelled with Cormac and aimed, he came forwards, I leant closer to my broom, and flew up wards and over him then scored. "Lucky shot." I heard him mutter, after my fifth goal I floated by George and chatted.

"Wow. You really don't like that dude do you?" George asked as he leaned on the rail. "Who? Are you talking about Cormac McLaggen?" I asked floating along. "Yeah him. Quiet a heated argument earlier. And you're crushing him with your goals." he said

"Ah yeah... he's annoying. He told me that I shouldn't waltz into practise twenty minutes late blah, blah, then stuff about how he wasn't told. You know when I got back to the common room last night he asked, or well said he was the new Keeper, now that Ron's in the Infirmary, oh and he nearly hit Ginny and Harry with a Bludger, he annoys the hell out of me." I said.

"Wow. He's a twat. Keep scoring babe." George said, pulling my chin towards him. "Haha. I will" I said kissing George. We broke apart and smiled at each other. I heard someone yell. I turned just as George grabbed my shoulders and waist and pulled me off my broom, the broom dropped the twenty foot. George pulled me onto his lap as he fell into a seat. There was a massive crunching sound.

"You idiot!" he yelled. His arms still around me. I saw where I had just been kissing George was a massive gaping hole from a Bludger. I saw Cormac McLaggen staring at the spot with a Beater's Bat. "You could have killed her! What do you think you're doing!" George yelled. "Hey shush, shush..." I said placing a hand on his chest. Fred rushed over to us with Hermione in tow.

"Are you okay Jess?" Harry asked flying over with Ginny. "I'm okay. Really I am. Thanks George." I said. "McLaggen!" Harry yelled turning to him and speeding towards him "Harry! It's okay! Harry come back!" I called, Harry turned and flew back "Keep him on the team until Ron gets back okay?" I said "Fine." "Promise?" "Fine I promise." Harry said.

"Good. Is my broom okay?" I asked jumping up from George's lap. "Yeah. It's in one piece." Harry said, dipping out of view. He came back up with my Nimbus. "Well eh let's get back to practise." I said. "No. I'm taking you to see Madam Pomfrey" George said, taking my hand as he stood up, I turned to him. "What, why?" I asked,

"You just nearly got killed. Come on. Just to make sure you're okay. With your history it's best to be safe." George said pulling me along the stands. "George I'm fine. Honestly I am. I've been hit with Bludgers before!" I said, as we walked. "I don't care. You nearly got killed by that idiot! He's supposed to be a Keeper isn't he?" George asked "Yeah. He is." I said "Shouldn't be far away from the bloody hoops. I could kill him." he said muttering to himself.

"George. Please don't!" I said "Fine I won't! I bet Ginny is giving him hell." George said, "Most probably is," I said as we turned at the top of the Clock Tower and started towards the Infirmary. "I'm just glad you got me out the way George," I said, squeezing his hand, "I had to save you Jess. You're my girlfriend. I really, really like you." George said pulling me into the Infirmary. Mr and Mrs Weasley had left, but Ron was awake and watching us,

"Madam Pomfrey, can you check Jess over?" George asked pulling me over to her. "What's happened?" she asked, bring out her wand. "Nearly hit by a Bludger. He wants me checked over to check that I'm okay. Which I am. He pulled me out the way so I should be fine!" "Ah but Mr Weasley has the right to worry, a Bludger injury is horrible." Madam Pomfrey said, running her wand over me,

"Hm, alls fine." She said. "See"?" I said to George. "Just to be sure..." George said. "And like I said, good right. But you can go Jessica. Now off you both go." She said waving us out. We looked at Ron. "No need to worry about him. You can see him later. He needs sleep" Madam Pomfrey said, we both nodded and stepped out of the Infirmary. "So, I'm not hurt. You saved me. And I need a kiss." I said he laughed and leaned down to me, our lips were pressed against each others.

"Ew. I come up here to check if Jess is okay and you're snogging her. Nice." we heard someone say, we turned and saw Fred walking with Hermione, Harry and Ginny. "I just saved her life. Let me kiss my girlfriend." George said, grinning at them. "Alright, alright. You can kiss her. But on your own time." Fred laughed "This is my own time!" George said.

"Well. Sorry to break up the kiss-fest. But George. We've got to go to the Burrow. Mum wants us. Something about Puking Pastilles under the bed." Fred said, "Aw damn. Erm okay. See ya Jess." George said, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. Then he and Fred walked off.

I looked at Harry, Hermione and Ginny. They all grinned at me. "What?" I asked "You're in luuuurrrvvvvveeeee" Ginny said. "Oh shush" I said. They laughed at me. "Oi. I don't appreciate being laughed at!" I said. "Sorry. But it is true. You luuuuuurrrrrvvvvveee him!" Ginny said, "Yeah Jess, you are completely in love." Hermione added. "You can't say much! You're in luuuurrrvvvvveeeee with Ron." I said.

Hermione flushed. "See? Not nice being teased is there?" I asked "Well. Er you three can have a nice girl talk about boys. Er I'm off to lecture McLaggen. Again. Yeah bye." Harry said walking off. I looked at Ginny and Hermione, we burst into laughter. We linked arms. "So are we actually going to talk about boys? Or just go back to the common room and linger there?" Hermione asked "Let's not talk about boys. Because my boyfriend happens to be Ginny's brother... Ginny likes Harry who is our best mate and you like Ginny's other brother. See it's quite disturbing." I said as we walked along the corridors.

"Yeah. It does disturb me that you're on kissing terms with George." Ginny said. "Ah but that happened because we went to the Ball!" I said. "Ah yeah. I remember that. So if we didn't have the Yule Ball then you would be single?" Ginny asked "Probably not. According to Ron and Fred, George has liked me for ages. So he would have found a way to ask me out." I said

"Ah. Well it's not so awkward anymore. But what you do back at the Burrow must be kept quiet." Ginny warned. I pulled my arm from Ginny's and stopped to look at her, "Ew. Gin. That's just disgusting." I said "Sorry for suggesting it," Ginny said she looked disgusted herself. "Yeah you should. Anyway. I wanna change out of these Quidditch clothes." I said linking arms with Ginny again and off we walked. I had a shower then changed into skinnys and a hoodie.

* * *

**And here's the chapter, thanks again for the reviews and now I am off to cadets to die in this heat! I'll update tomorrow hopefully!**


	19. Quidditch Match

**I don't own anything except for Jess and her animals...**

* * *

I gathered up my work and took them down to the Common Room to work. Fat chance of quiet. Cormac McLaggen started at me straight away. "You shouldn't have been kissing your boyfriend!" Cormac yelled. "Give me a break! I haven't seen him since Christmas! I miss him!" I cried. I sat down in an arm chair by the fire and started working on my work about a Patronus.

Cormac started on me again "Tough luck on you not seeing your boyfriend since Christmas. But you should have had your mind on the practise not snogging your boyfriend." He said "Oh go away McLaggen." I said "No. You need to realise how important this game is! It's critical." Cormac said. "I'm a good Quidditch player. I don't need practise like you do." I replied.

"We have to win." He said stubbornly. "McLaggen. I don't really care. You're getting on my nerves now get away." I said, he didn't move but glared at me. "Really, do you want to get hexed?" I asked "You wouldn't dare hex me." Cormac said. "Oh I would. I'm quite famous with my hexes, which do you want? Full-Body? If you don't shut up and leave me alone you will get hexed." I said.

"Jess! You can't speak like that to another student." Hermione cried. "Tell that to the boy who tried to kill me and George!" I cried. Cormac huffed and stalked off. Hermione looked at Cormac retreating. "I'm off to do my rounds. Harry. Keep an eye on Jess. Make sure she keeps her wand away." Hermione said standing and walking off to the Common Room door.

"You shouldn't act like that Jess." Harry said, I looked at Harry. "I know I shouldn't but you act like this when Baldy tries to kill you... so it's only fair I act like this when someone reallllyyyy annoys me." I said. "You're angry and upset." Harry said. "Well observed." "Wait here until the Common Room is empty then er_ message_ me." Harry said, winking at me.

"Er sure." I said, I wrote my DADA work slowly. Finally I was the only one left in the common room._ 'Harrrryyyy, the Common Room is empty...'_ I thought, seconds later I heard footsteps then saw Harry making his way towards me, he was carrying a long red book.

He sat opposite me on the table and slid the book towards me. "What's this?" I asked, peering at the front. It had the Gryffindor emblem. "Just have a look." Harry replied. I opened the first page. In Hagrid's writing it read. _I gathered these photos for you. I got them from your mum and dad's friends... take care of these... Hagrid._ "Hagrid got these for you?" I asked softly,

"Yeah. I would have shown you earlier but I didn't know when was the right time." Harry said. I turned the page it was Mum, Dad, me and Harry. "Harry, if you found out I was your twin in our second year, who did you think this was?" I asked, the photo was labelled _James and Harry, Lily and Jessica_. "I knew you existed but only when I found out it dawned on me. You looked like Mum. You still look like her." Harry said, I smiled and turned the page.

I could tell from the scruffy black hair and round glasses that it was Dad, also the Snitch was fluttering around the air, and the girl sitting beside him, grinning at him, was Mum, she had long auburn hair, naturally wavy, like me. Both me and Harry have Mum's eyes, but Harry mainly looks like Dad, scrawny, thin, scruffy hair and glasses, while I looked like Mum, we were both thin, but very generous in our curves, I had the same facial features, the same nose, mouth, cheekbones. I do wonder if people know if I am who I know I am.

Mum and Dad we sitting under a tree by the Black Lake, I saw Remus, Sirius and Pettigrew as young boys lurking about, Dad has his arm around Mum, tightly, Mum was inches away from Dad's face, both of them were grinning at each other. The photo was labelled _James Potter and Lily Evans in their Seventh Year_. "Dad badgered Mum for years, since about their second year to date him... Mum only agreed to date Dad in their Seventh Year." Harry said, I turned the page again, it was the Potter Family, you could tell.

Dad was like a miniature version of Harry. He still had a cheeky grin that I usually had. It was like seeing family that I never knew. "Wow." I said. I turned the page and it was Mum at a party. Slughorn was standing right by her. I turned more pages, Mum being sorted. Dad being sorted. Dad with Sirius in Filch's office. Mum and Remus Lupin patrolling the corridors. It was amazing.

"Whoa! These are just amazing." I said as I turned to the last page. It was Mum and Dad. I'm guessing on the last day of their Seventh Year, just before they got onto the carriages. They were sharing a kiss. It was in the Entrance Hall doors. I looked up at Harry. "Can I make a double?" I asked "A double?" Harry asked as I closed the book. "Yeah a remake, so I can have memories too." I said

"Sure go ahead." Harry said I got out my wand. "_Geminio__._" I said, next to the original book a new one slowly formed on the table. "Wonderful!" Harry said, I handed him the original. "The library does teach you somethings..." I smiled. I went to bed happy that night though from then on Lavender Brown had began bugging me. She kept trying to talk to me about feeling, obviously she'd forgotten that she hates me.

Snape asked to see me after my Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, he said something about my grades, and that made the Slytherins go ooohhh and hiss at me as they left. I stayed seated at my desk and watched Snape walk towards me. "I know I haven't spoken to you a lot this year, I have been busy. But I wanted to speak to you about what happened at your Quidditch practise last week." Snape said, my eyes widened.

"Shit." I mumbled. "Yes. I heard, you almost getting killed by a Bludger, I wasn't told who hit the Bludger at you, that's why I'm asking you." He said, "It was McLaggen, he hit it at me. I wanted to kill him myself! I had to stop George from killing him!" I said, "George Weasley was there?" Snape asked "Yeah, he was visiting Ron and watched the practise with Fred." I said,

"Ah, alright Jessica you can go, I'll deal with McLaggen." Snape said, I got up with my bag. "Don't kill him please." I said before I left. I was glad when it was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I could be rid of Lavender. I rushed down to breakfast in my bottom gear and then ate my food quickly and went down to the changing rooms. Though Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Gin? You know where Harry's gone?" I asked Ginny when she arrived. "He's gone to see Ron." She answered. "He's late." I said as I pulled my robes on. "Where've you been?!" Ginny demanded as Harry ran into the changing room. "I met Malfoy." Harry said quietly. "So?" I asked "So I wanted to know why he's up in the castle while everyone else is down here." Harry replied. "Does it matter?" Ginny asked,

"Well I'm not going to find out am I?" Harry asked, as he grabbed his Firebolt. "Come on then!" Harry yelled, matching us out onto the pitch to deafening cheers. "Tricky conditions. Coote, Peakes, fly out of the sun so they don't see you coming-" McLaggen said, "I'm the Captain McLaggen. Just shut up and don't give instructions. Get up to the posts." Harry said, He nodded at Ginny and Dean and they flew off.

"Make sure you do fly out of the sun." Harry said to Coote and Peakes. They nodded and flew off. "And Jess, try not to get too pissed off at McLaggen." Harry said, I grinned and flew off. The game started and I had possession of the Quaffle but I threw it to Ginny but Zacharias Smith stole it.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle. He did the Commentary last time, and Ginny Weasley flew into him. I think it was on purpose. Smith was being rude about Gryffindor. I expect he regrets saying all that now as he's playing them. Oh look, Jessica just took the Quaffle off him." Luna said in her dreamy voice. I shot a goal and scored 10 points. "I like her, she's a wonderful person…" Luna began but I ignored her.

Ginny got the Quaffle again but she lost it. Cadwallader took it from her. But McLaggen yelled at Ginny for losing the Quaffle and didn't notice when Cadwallader scored. McLaggen took the bat from Peakes and attempted to knock the Bludger at Cadwallader but the Bludger hit Harry, and knocked him out! A time out was called and we had a break.

Our team landed and had a discussion, "Right, I'm taking over as Captain, not because I'm all it but because I want to _win._" I said quickly, loking at each of the other team members. "Okay, that's fair, if only one person would be a team player." Ginny huffed. "I agree Weasley, play correctly!" McLaggen shouted. Ginny raged.

"Gin, calm down. McLaggen. Shut up. Learn your role in the time we go. Stay as a KEEPER. Not Beater or a Chaser. We have people for that. Peakes, Coote, don't let that take the bats from you okay?" I said, we continued the game. But McLaggen didn't improve, he let in so many goals.

I really didn't want to see this finish. I got my wish when a Bludger was headed straight for me and Peakes and Coote were off somewhere and I didn't have time to swerve or anything. The Bludger rammed into my ribs and flung me off my broom, I heard a cracking as the Bludger rammed into me. I flew through the air and falling unconscious before I landed.

I woke up a week later in the Hospital Wing. My head was killing and so was my chest. I saw Madam Pomfrey standing beside my bed. "W-what happened?" I moaned in an incredibly croaky voice. "You were hit by a Bludger, it crushed several ribs. It's a long progress Miss Evans." Madam Pomfrey said, "How long have I been out?" I asked "Well with the treatment, a week." Madam Pomfrey said.

"A week!" I croaked. "Don't over excite yourself Miss Evans, all you need is one more administration of the treatment and you will be right as rain, but you will need to take things slow. Your ribs are still patching themselves up." Madam Pomfrey said, she went into her office and came out with a cup filled with a bright green potion. "Drink this, and it will be the last treatment you need for this injury." She said handing me the drink.

She went back into her office and came back with another cup filled with a dark purple potion. I downed the green potion, it tasted quite nice and then took the purple potion, my ribs felt better instantly though still really sore. Then I downed the purple potion, that didn't taste nice at all. "That potion will speed the healing process but not too fast." Madam Pomfrey said. I nodded and sat up slowly.

"Now, your friend Miss Granger brought some clothes for you so you can get changed." Madam Pomfrey said, she brought out the screen and pulled it around my bed. I got up slowly, wow my ribs are killing me. I slowly got dressed in the clothes Hermione brought down for me. "Can we see her?" I heard Harry ask, "She's just getting changed at the moment." Madam Pomfrey said,

"Okay we'll wait." Hermione said, I heard footsteps, "Jess? You decent?" Hermione asked, "Yeah," I called sitting back down on the bed to pull my shoes on. I got one on. "Hey how you feeling?" Hermione asked walking around the screen. Harry and Ron followed. "Like I got whacked in the head a couple of times." I replied pulling the other shoe on. "Well I can assure you that you weren't hit in the head." Hermione said,

"Yeah that was me." Harry laughed, "Oh yeah… what have I missed?" I asked, looking round at the three of them. "Well I had another lesson with Dumbledore… guess you missed that," Harry said "And Lavender and I broke up." Ron said, I raised my eyebrows. "Wow." I said, "Yeah, but come on, you got loads of work to catch up on." Hermione said, I stood up and we walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"George has been bugging me all week about you Jess, asking if you're alright. Because you hadn't been replying to him." Ron said, "Really? I'll write to him tonight." I said, "Good, I'll get you the letters he sent to you." Hermione said rushing ahead into the Common Room. Harry and Ron both put an arm around me with my arms around their necks for support, they helped me up the stairs and through to the portrait where they said the password and we went up to the common room.

As I was half carried up, applause sounded. "She's alive!" "Wooo hooo!" And many more cheers rang through. Harry and Ron led me to a chair, "Alright, she's alive but barely!" Ron laughed, "Yeah barely, keep it down guys! Please!" I said pressing my hands to my ears. "Glad you're back Jess, a whole week, your worst injury eh?" Seamus asked,

"I think so. I feel so achy…" I moaned curling up in my chair. "Do you know who hit the Bludger at me?" I asked, "Yup, same person who hit one at me." Harry said, "McLaggen? What the hell!" I cried though my ribs hurt. "Yeah, you should have seen Snape. He was at the game, he was fuming when he saw what happened." Ron said.

"Here you go Jess." Hermione said handing me two letters. "Prepare for a bombarding. I'm surprised he hasn't sent a Howler, complaining that you didn't reply." Ron muttered flinging himself onto the settee. I rolled my eyes and opened the first of the letters.

_Dear Jessie, _

_It was good to see you on my brother's sickbed, glad he's alright now and I'm glad you're alright too, I know you got a Quidditch Match coming up soon and I wanna know how that goes! _

_Everyone is happy that Ron's better, Mum can stop worrying and so can Dad._

_I'm not happy with Fred for interrupting us. We'll continue what we were doing next time I see you._

_Write back soon, _

_Love George._

I opened up the second letter,

_Dear Jess, _

_It's been a while since I sent the last letter, are you okay? I'm getting very worried, please, I know it's silly to wonder why you haven't replied, and I am getting worried. I'll write to Ron as well but I wanna make sure you're okay._

_How did the game go? Did you win? Jess please reply soon. _

_Love George._

I bit my lip he is getting worried. "I should write back, it's like he's panicking. "Did you tell him what happened to me?" I asked Ron. "No, I didn't know how to explain it to him." Ron said, "Okay, I'm gunna go upstairs and write to him." I said, I pushed myself up slowly. "Wow, you're like an old lady now." Dean said,

"Thanks Dean, thanks a lot." I said in a threatening voice as I stood. My muscles ache, my bones ache. Maybe I am turning old, considering I'm younger than the lot of them, even my own brother. I made my way slowly to the stairs, waving off people's attempts to help and climbed the stairs sorely and finally made it to my room. I walked over to my bed, sat down and pulled out my writing things.

_Dear George, _

_I'm so sorry for not writing but I didn't have a choice, I was planning on writing after the game last week but I got caught up in something._

_During the game I got hit with a Bludger, and it's the worst one I've been involved in, I still don't know what happened but my ribs got crushed._

_My stomach is all sore and I couldn't even walk by myself. Ron and Harry had to help me! But I was unconscious for a week, so I couldn't write, Ron said he had no idea how to explain it to you._

_Again I am sorry George, I didn't mean to worry you,_

_Love Jess x_

I hobbled to the window and whistled for Pep, she arrived and I sent the letter of with her. "Ugh look who's back." I heard Lavender say. I turned my head slowly, "Yeah, you. It's been nice and quiet without you here." Lavender spat. "Nice to see you too Lavender, I've been in a coma all week and I'm sore, be nice for once in your life." I said, I walked back to my bed slowly.

"Shut up will you?" "I know you're grouchy about Ron but don't take it out on me. I wasn't even conscious when you broke up." I said, "Whatever. Just stay quiet and nothing bad will happen to you." She spat leaving the room. "Oooohh I'm so scared." I muttered. I changed into my pjs and went to bed, I'm so tired. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Well Lavender has gone bitchy hasn't she? How'd you all think guys! Tell me!**


	20. Recovering

**Thanks to Firebird 4 for your review.**

**Don't own anything except for Jessica...**

* * *

I slept all through Sunday until Monday, I don't know how I did it but I did. Monday morning my ribs felt a lot better and I could walk by myself. I got dressed and walked down to breakfast with Hermione, Harry and Ron was there already eating and Harry seemed very happy.

As soon as we sat down Harry told us that he would be spending his free lesson trying to get into the Room of Requirement, and then he explained the conversation that I missed while I was asleep.

"Look. I haven't forgotten about Slughorn, but I haven't got a clue how to get that memory off him. And until I get a brain wave why shouldn't I find out what Malfoy's doing?" Harry asked,

"I've already told you, you need to _persuade_ Slughorn. It's not a question of tricking him or bewitching him, or Dumbledore could have done it in a second. Instead of messing around outside the Room of Requirement you should go and find Slughorn and start appealing to his better nature." Harry said, the mail arrived just then and Toffee dropped a letter in front of me.

Hermione had the _Daily Prophet_. "Any one we know?" Ron asked Hermione as I opened my letter. "Yes!" Hermione said, in an instant, Ron's Harry's and my head spun towards Hermione.

"But it's alright, he's not dead – it's Mundungus, he's been arrested and sent to Azkaban! Something to do with impersonating an Inferius during an attempted burglary… and someone called Octavius Pepper has vanished…. Oh how horrible! A nine year old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents; they think he's under the Imperius Curse." Hermione said,

_Dear Jessie,_

_What?! Who did that to you?! Are you okay now? Is that why you didn't reply? I hope you're okay Jess, do you want me to visit? I can get time off, the shop isn't too busy at the moment_

_I'll throttle Ron. I've been worrying all week about you not replying and now you do and I feel more relaxed now, angry at Ron but relaxed that you're okay. He could have at least got Harry or Hermione to write it instead._

_Cam was worried too by the way, he wants to visit too. If you want us too just tell us the word and we'll be there in a flash._

_Love George_

George and Cam want to visit? I made up my mind to write back tonight. I went with Hermione to Ancient Runes, Ron finished off an essay for Snape and Harry went to stalk Malfoy. I don't know what Snape did to McLaggen and I don't know what he'll say now. I thought. Ancient Runes passed quickly, the Professor said that if I needed to leave at any tie then just tell them. But I was fine. Now it's Defence Against the Dark Arts. Time to face Snape.

I walked with Hermione and entered the room sheepishly; Snape didn't say anything but watched me carefully. Then he informed me the same thing that the Ancient Runes Professor said about leaving if I needed to. "Late again Potter. Ten Points from Gryffindor." Snape said even though Harry arrived last but he was seated before most of the other people.

"Before we start, I want your dementor essays," Snape said waving his wand so the essays rose into the air. I shakily put my hand up, why should I be scared of Snape? It's not my fault I couldn't do the homework. "What is it Evans?" He snapped. I jumped at his tone. "I wasn't aware that we had homework so I didn't complete it." I said, "The homework was given out last lesson Evans. Did you not take notice? Or was you day-dreaming about something stupid?" Snape asked, he angers me so much.

"I wasn't even in the lesson sir, I was in the Hospital Wing unconscious so if you want to tell me off for being almost killed then come on then yell it out in front of everyone else Come on sir." I egged on.

"Fine, I want this essay done by Wednesday." Snape said turning away. "What is it Finnigan?" Snape asked "Sir, I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between a ghost and an Inferius? Because there was something in the paper about an Inferius." Seamus asked, "No there wasn't." Snape said instantly. "But sir, I heard people talking…" Seamus protested

"If you actually read the article in question Mr Finnigan, you would have known the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher." Snape said, he glared at Harry and Ron, as Harry was whispering to him. "But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject. Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost." Snape said, the whole class turned to Harry.

"Er – well – ghosts are transparent – " he said, "Oh very good. Yes, it's easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you Potter. _Ghosts are transparent._" Snape sneered. Pansy Parkinson let out a loud high pitched giggle as other people smirked. Harry tried to calm himself down, "Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid-" Harry said but was cut off.

"A five year old could have told us that much. The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive; it is merely used like a puppet, to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you all are aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth… and of course as Potter so wisely tells us, _transparent_." Snape said,

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart! When we come face-to-face with on down a dark alley, we're not going to be having a shufti to see if it's solid are we? We're not gunna be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?'" Ron said quickly. The Gryffindors laughed along with some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor. I would not expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid who cannot Apparate half an inch across a room." Snape sneered. My blood boiled. "_No!_ There's no point, you'll just end up in detention. Leave it!" Hermione spoke wise words to harry but they won't work on me.

I got to my feet as quick as I could, "That's not fair and you know it." I said, Snape turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Ron's a good student, so what if he can't Apparate? Half of the people in this room can't Apparate yet." I said. "Sit down Evans. 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape said and turned away. "Open your books to page two-hundred-and-thirteen. And read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse…" Snape said.

I pressed my teeth together and sat back down and leant against the back of my seat glaring at Snape. Finally the lesson ended and everyone packed up. "Miss Evans, stay behind please." Snape said. I groaned and stayed sitting in my seat. Once the room was empty except for Snape and me, "What do you want?" I asked, "Please don't take that tone with me." He said in a tired voice.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Do you know how your injuries affect me Jessica? I get very worried with you, especially when you have your chest crushed by a Bludger." Snape said, "Sorrryyy, I don't _try _to get injured, I don't _want _to be injured." I said, "Well _try _harder next time please. I'm sure Mr Weasley would feel the same." Snape said, "Mr Weasley? Oh George. Yeah he got really panicky and kept writing to Ron. But I can't help getting injured, tell McLaggen to quit being a complete and utter fool." I said

"I have, but not in your choice of words." Snape said "Good. I wanna kill him for what he did to me and Harry." I said, "Don't kill him," He said, repeating my words to him last. "I can't promise anything." I said, getting up and walking out. I completed Snape's essay the next day and he had it before dinner he was sure it was going to be wrong, I could tell by the look on his face.

I also caught up on my work; my ribs got a lot better and soon they was completely healed. George was very happy when I finally replied and forgave me. Next weekend there was a practise session in Hogsmeade for Apparition for those who will be seventeen in time for their test in two weeks. This weekend I had already finished all of my work so I relaxed in the Common Room.

Harry chose to stalk Malfoy once more. I sat in front of the fire with a book and relaxed for the first time this year. At lunch I went down to the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione was eating food. As soon as I sat down by them Harry turned up.

"I did it – well kind of," Ron said, he grinned at Harry and I, "I was supposed to be Apparating to outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and I overshot it a bit. I ended up near Scrivenshaft's but at least I moved!" Ron said happily. "Good one," Harry said, "Nice." I said, "What about you Hermione?" Harry asked but Ron butted in,

"Perfect of course. Perfect deliberation, divination and desperation or whatever they are. We all went for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks and you should have heard Twycross go on about her, shouldn't be surprised if he popped the question!" Ron said, "And you would hate that wouldn't you Ron?" I asked with a glint in my eye. "He was going on about you too, claiming he's the one who helped you…"

"But he did, I had no clue how to Apparate!" I said, "Yeah yeah…" Ron muttered. "And what about you?" Hermione asked me. "Good, stayed in the Common Room all day reading." I said, then she turned to Harry. "Not too good. Didn't get in the Room of Requirement. But I saw Tonks." Harry said, "Tonks!" Ron and Hermione chimed. Even I didn't see that coming.

"Yeah, she was here to see Dumbledore but he's not here, he's left the school." Harry said, "That's strange, Tonks is supposed to be guarding the school and she was off visiting Dumbledore?" Hermione said, Harry nodded. "I had a thought. You don't think she can have been… you know… in love with Sirius? I mean she's been acting strange ever since then." Harry said. "I don't know Harry, she could be. But I really don't know." Hermione said, we said no more on the matter and continued with food.

Hermione was constantly telling Harry to get the memory of Slughorn and to forget about Malfoy. The thought of summer made me smile; I would get to see my auntie and uncle, Cam and George again. Ron and Hermione had their Apparition tests coming up and I wished I was old enough. I have to wait until the summer with Harry, that's something to look forwards too.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter, I'm working hard to finish this book! The seventh book is gunna be great!**


	21. The Dream

_Dear George,_

_I'm not going to tell you otherwise you'll kill them, I know you will whoever they are. I'm okay yes, I slept all weekend after I recovered in the Hospital Wing. _

_Please don't throttle Ron, he honestly didn't know how to word it, he cares for me too ya know? At least I hope he does, he should! He's one of my best mates, course he cares for me!_

_And I'm glad you're all relaxed now babe. No, I don't want you to visit, it's too much hassle and I'm _fine. _Honestly I am. Madam Pomfrey healed me so you know that I'm fine! Thanks for worrying over me babe._

_Love Jess_

One day we were sitting outside and a small girl came up to us with a note for Harry. He took it and as soon as the girl had gone he turned to us and said "Dumbledore told me that we had no more lessons until I got the memory!" He said opening the letter. But it was from Hagrid. I leant over and read it with Harry.

_Dear Harry, Jess, Ron and Hermione,_

_Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him and you know how special he was. Hermione and Jess, I know you'd liked him, you especially Jess, it would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it around dusk. That was his favourite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask but I can't face it alone._

_Hagrid _

"Look at this." Harry said as he passed the note to Hermione who read it and passed it on to Ron. "Oh for heaven's sake." She muttered. "He's mental! That thing told his mates to eat Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over it's horrible hairy body!" Ron said,

"I would love to have met Aragog." I said, Ron gave me a weird look. "It's not just that, he's asking us to leave the castle when he should know that security is a million times tighter than usual!" Hermione said. But Harry was looking down at the tearstained letter and I knew he was feeling like me. That he wanted to go.

"Harry you can't be thinking of going, it's a pointless thing to get detention for." Hermione said, she glanced at me and gave me a warning look. "Look, Potions will be practically empty this afternoon. Try and soften Slughorn up will you? Jess help him too." Hermione said. "Fifty-seventh time lucky eh?" Harry muttered.

"Lucky… that's it, get lucky!" Ron said, "Yes! Use your lucky potion!" I grinned, "Ron, that's brilliant!" Hermione said. "I dunno, I was saving that…" Harry said, "What can be more important than this memory?" Hermione said, Harry didn't answer; he went off into a daze. "Harry!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Are you still with us?" Hermione asked, "Oh yeah. If I don't get the memory this afternoon I'll take some lucky potion." Harry said, Hermione and Ron stood up. I looked over the castle. "Harry you have to get that memory. It's important to bring down Voldemort." Hermione said, the bell rang and Harry and I jumped up.

We rushed into the Entrance Hall as that's where Ron and Hermione were meeting the many others in our year that will be taking their Apparition tests. "Good luck!" Harry called out, "You too." Hermione said "You'll do fine," I said before Harry and I continued to the Potion's room.

It shows that the majority of the year group is 17 already, there's four of us left in Potions. Harry, me, Draco and Ernie. "All too young to Apparate?" Slughorn asked when he finally began the lesson. We all nodded. "Ah well. As we're so few, we'll do something _fun_! I want you to brew me up something amusing!" Slughorn said.

"That sounds interesting sir!" Ernie said, Draco didn't look to happy. "What do you mean 'something amusing?'" Draco asked, "Oh surprise me." Slughorn said. I turned to my book and began making my specialty giggling potion. It went well. I got it perfect. Though Slughorn didn't try anything, he did compliment how well the potion looked and smelled. I knew Harry was going to try Slughorn for the memory so I left quickly.

I grabbed my book from my room and settled down in an armchair and finished off my book. I didn't know that Ron and Hermione had gotten back. She told Harry and I that she'd passed of course but Ron had just failed, by leaving half an eyebrow behind.

Harry told us that he didn't get the memory. "So are you going to use the lucky potion?" Ron asked, "Yeah, but I don't need all of it, not all twelve hours at least. I'll take a small mouthful." Harry said, we waited until we were sure that Slughorn was back in his office and that's when Harry took a mouthful of lucky potion.

He felt excellent, I felt like it was running through me too. It felt wonderful, as if I could do anything, I don't know if I could, I think I was just feeling what Harry was feeling. "I'm off down Hagrid's." Harry said standing up. "What?" Ron and Hermione asked, "Harry, you have to go see Slughorn." Hermione said,

"No, I'm going to go see Hagrid. I've got a good feeling about this." Harry said, "You have a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" Ron asked, "Well if he does then he should go, I mean it is Lucky Potion." I said. Harry got up and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and pulled it around him. He disappeared.

"I wonder how he'll do." I said, leaning back onto the settee. An hour past, "Well he must be doing, good. I'm gunna go read and then I'll go to bed." I said, standing up, "Alright, night Jess." Ron said. I went up to my dorm and began reading. And reading and reading well into the night and then I finally fell asleep without emptying my mind and then suddenly I was in a dream.

_I was in Slughorn's office, but this was a younger version of Slughorn and he seemed to be holding a Slug Club meeting, where there were half a dozen boys. One of them began speaking, "Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" He asked, _

_"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you, I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are." Slughorn said, the boys laughed while Tom smiled. _

_"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter – thank you for the pineapple by the way, you're quite right, it is my favourite… I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending my pineapple, I have excellent contacts at the Ministry." Slughorn said, Tom barely smile as the boys around him laughed once more. "_

_I don't know that politics would suit me, sir. I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing." Tom said, The boys around him smirked, "Nonsense! Couldn't be plainer you come from decent wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far. Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet." Slughorn said then he noticed the clock on the wall, _

_"Good gracious! Is it that time already? You'd better get going boys, or we'll all be in trouble! Lestrange, I want your essay for tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you Avery." Slughorn said as the boys got up and left, all except for one. Slughorn hadn't noticed Tom, until Tom moved something, then Slughorn turned, "Look sharp Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours and you a prefect." Slughorn said, _

_"Sir, I wanted to ask you something." Tom said, "Ask away then m'boy, ask away." Slughorn said, "Sir, I wondered what you know about… about Horcruxes?" Tom asked, Slughorn stared at him, "Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts is it?" Slughorn asked, _

_"Not exactly sir, I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it." Tom said, "No… well.. you'd be hard pushed to find a book at Hogwarts, that'll give you details on Horcruxes Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed." Slughorn said, _

_"But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you – sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously – I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could – so I just thought I'd ask –" Tom said, it was worded perfectly. _

_"Well, well it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul." Slughorn said whilst fiddling with a strip of ribbon. _

_"I don't quite understand how that works though, sir." Tom said in his careful voice. "Well you split your soul you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die. For part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form… few would want it, Tom. Very few, death would be preferable." Slughorn said, _

_"How do you split your soul?" Tom was more careless now, no more carefulness in his voice just pure greed. "Well, you must understand the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it's against nature." Slughorn explained, now he seemed uncomfortable. _

_"But how do you do it?" Tom demanded. "By an act of evil. The supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent of creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion-" Slughorn said but Tom was too greedy to wait, _

_"Encase? How?" "There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" Do I look as though I have tried it? Do I look like a killer?" Slughorn asked. "No sir, of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend…" Tom said, "Not at all, not at all. Not offended. It's natural to feel some curiosity about these things. Wizards of a certain caliver have always been drawn to that aspect of magic." Slughorn said, seemed to be relieved. _

_"Yes sir, what I don't understand though – just out of curiosity - I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger to have your soul in more pieces, I mean for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven - ?" Tom said but Slughorn interrupted him. _

_"Merlin's beard Tom! Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case, bad enough to divide the soul, but to rip it into seven pieces…" Slughorn said, he looked troubled as he watched Tom. "_

_Of course this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing isn't it? All academic…" Slughorn continued. "Yes sir of course." Tom replied quickly. "But all the same Tom, keep it quiet, what I've told – that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know… Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it…" Slughorn said _

_"I won't say a word sir," Tom said and he exited the room._

Then the room morphed into my bedroom back home in Surrey and I saw myself in my bed, reliving the memory on my 14th birthday where I was bombarded with animals. I was very weirded out when in Charms Harry told us about the memory. It's the same one I had a dream about and I told him.

"I forgot to clear my mind, I'm sure of it, so that boy Tom, is Tom Riddle? Voldemort?" I asked, "Yes, you must have, did you get any headaches?" Harry asked, "No, I didn't. wow." I said, "Yeah wow. He's going to take you on a _mission_!" Ron said to Harry.

"Ron, you're making it snow." Hermione said, Ron laughed and brushed some snow off her shoulders but Lavender caught his eyes and he turned to face us again abruptly. "Oh give over, you broke up ages ago." I said,

"Yeah and they're not the only one, Ginny and Dean broke up last night," Hermione said, "How come?" Harry asked, trying to keep cool but I knew how he feels about Ginny. "Oh something silly, she said he was always trying to help her through the portrait hole like she couldn't climb in herself… but they've been a bit rocky for ages." Hermione  
said, "Guess not all relationships can last forever," I said,

"Yeah, not like yours, bet you're the only one in the year group who stayed in a relationship, how long?" Ron asked, "Two years and a bit." I grinned. "Of course this puts you in a situation now doesn't it?" Hermione asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" He asked "The Quidditch team, if Ginny and Dean aren't speaking…" "Oh… oh yeah." Harry said, "Flitwick." Ron said. Just then I turned to my glass filled with murky brown vinegar and charmed it into a deep crimson liquid.

"Now, now boys, a little less talk, a little more action, let me see you try." Flitwick said, And try they did, Harry's turned to ice somehow and Ron's exploded. "Yes… for homework, practise." Flitwick said before moving on.

After the lesson they had a free lesson while I had one of my extra ones and I rushed off. After the lessons that day I learned that Katie was back and Harry already asked her who gave her the necklace, and she's back on the team!

Now that Ron's better and Katie's back we began training again and we were doing amazing! We practised and practised until we were almost perfect in time for the next match.

* * *

**And times moving on in the book, I'm working on Chapter 22 at the moment, along with other things which are side-projects!**


	22. Building Up

**Don't own Harry Potter as much as I wish I could but I don't :(**

* * *

Dear_ Jessie,_

_Why won't you tell me? I promise I won't kill them, *Insert cute innocent face* heck, I can't lie to you, I will kill them and if they did it on purpose I will hex the hell out of them and then kill them! You could have died Jessie!_

_And Ron should care for you, you're my girlfriend, he should care, ha ha, then again it is Ron and he only cares for food!+_

_And alright baby, I'll have to wait until you get here then I can kiss the hell out of you and hug you until you explode! (not that I would,)_

_Love George_

One day I was sitting in the Common Room with finishing off a letter to Cam when Harry rushed in dripping in water and _blood._ "Where have you - ? Why are you soaking - ? Is that blood -?" Ron asked quickly.

"I need your book, your Potions book, quick give it to me." Harry said, Ron quickly pulled his Potions book out and handed it over. And then Harry ran off with his schoolbag with Ron's book. Ron sat back down by me.

"I wonder what that was about." Ron muttered, "Dunno, wonder why he's covered in _blood._" I said. Half an hour later Harry returned, I had sent off my letter for Cam and Hermione had returned, Ginny joined us and Harry told us that he had a duel with Malfoy in the toilets and Harry used a spell he found in the Half-Blood Prince's book and Snape questioned Harry and Harry had hidden his book in the Room of Requirements.

And Snape has given Harry detention every Saturday and that includes the next Saturday where we have the all-important game. "I won't say I told you so," Hermione said, "Leave it Hermione," Ron said, "I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person, and I was right wasn't I?" Hermione asked, "No I don't think you were." Harry replied stubbornly. I told Harry to make Ginny Seeker, she's very good at that and he added Dean to the Chasers.

"Harry, how can you still stick up for that book when that spell-" Hermione said, "Will you stop talking about the book! The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!" Harry said,

"I don't believe this, you're actually defending –" Hermione said "I'm not defending what I did! I wish I hadn't done it and it's not because I've had loads of detentions. You know I wouldn't have used a spell like that, even on Malfoy. But you can't blame this on the Prince, he didn't write 'try this out, it's really good.' He was just making notes for himself, not anyone else." Harry said, Hermione didn't give up.

"Are you telling me, that you're going to go back - ?" She asked, "And get the book, yeah I am. Listen without the Prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning and I'd never have –" "Got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve." Hermione put in, she's gotten really catty about Harry's Potions.

"Oh Hermione, give over." I said, Hermione gave me a killer look. "By the sound of it Malfoy was gunna use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad that harry wasn't cursed," Ginny said, "Well of course I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed! But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it's laded him! And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match –"

"Oh don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch." Ginny snapped. "Look guys. Let's just stop arguing. Harry was stupid to use the spell but it was a quick thinking moment that made him use the spell." I said, Hermione and Ginny didn't talk to each other the rest of the night and for the three of us it was just awkward.

I felt sorry for Harry as I made my way down to the Quidditch Pitch. The game got off to a good start, Katie, Dean and I flew very well together and racked up three hundred points between us before Ginny caught the snitch. Ravenclaw only managed to scare one hundred and forty, we went back to the Common Room to celebrate and we couldn't wait until Harry got back,

"We won!" Ron yelled that's when Harry walked in. this is a moment of celebration, "We won! Four hundred and fifty to one hundred and forty! We won!" Ron yelled. All of a sudden Ginny appeared and rushed at Harry and they kissed! Well she hugged him and then Harry kissed her but _finally_! Hermione felt the same as me, even Ron did, even though he hated Dean for dating Ginny.

Though Dean smashed a glass in his hands and Romilda Vane looked so pissed off. I'm happy for them. Ginny finally gets to date my brother, wow that's weird, now I guess I know how she feels when she sees George and I kissing.

Once the thrill of them kissing was over it was kinda ewie. Once news got out that they dating that's all people could talk about. "You'd think people had better things to gossip about," Ginny said, she was leaning against my brother's legs reading the _Daily Prophet. _

I was sitting on the arm chair facing them writing a letter in reply to George, I had not had the time to write to him till now. "Three dementor attacks and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if you have a hippogriff tattooed across your chest." Ginny said, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing, it is kinda funny, but I'm concentrating on my letter. "What did you tell her?" Harry asked, "I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail. Much more macho." She said,

_Dear George,_

_Yeah, yeah, I know you all too well Mr Weasley, I know what you're like. I know I could have died, honestly I do. _

_Plus I'm not the only one, Harry almost killed Malfoy, and Harry had detention, every Saturday until the end of term which means he couldn't play in the Quidditch final so Ginny became a Seeker and Dean took over her place as a Chaser and boom._

_WE WON! FOUR HUNDRED AND FIFTY TO ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY. WE CRUSHED THEM! Course they were gutted but we won!_

_At the party when Harry got back, Oh I can't tell you, you have to guess!_

_And of course, you can kiss the hell out of me cause I'll kiss the hell out of you too. I just hope we don't turn into those public figures where we just snog and snog, who does that remind me of? Oh yeah, RON!_

_Love Jess_

"Thanks, And what did you tell her Ron's got?" Harry asked, "A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where." Ginny replied. Ron gave a scowl as Hermione fell of her seat. "Watch it. Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it –" Ron said "_Your _permission, since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean." Ginny said,

"She got you there Ron." I laughed, "Yeah I would. And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public-" "You filthy hypocrite! What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?" Ginny said in a demanding voice.

And as Ginny's in fifth year she has her OWLs. So we don't see her as much as we used to, one day in June while I was trying to help Harry with his Herbology homework but he was so distracted when Hermione interrupted us.

"I want to talk to you Harry." She said, "What about?" Harry asked, "The so-called Half-Blood Prince." Hermione said "Oh, not again Hermione, Will you drop it?" Harry asked, "I'm not dropping it. Not until you've heard me out. Now, I've been trying to find out a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark spells-" "He didn't make a hobby of it-" Harry said,

"He, he, who says it's a he?" Hermione asked, "We've been through this, _Prince _Hermione, _Prince!_" Harry said, "Right!" Hermione said pulling out an old newspaper article. "Look at that! Look at that picture!" Hermione said, Harry picked up the paper, Ron and I leaned over to look too. It's a moving photo of a young girl about our age, very skinny, but not pretty, she looked cross and sullen with heavy brows and a long pallied face.

Underneath the photo the caption was: EILEEN PRINCE, CAPTAIN OF THE HOGWARTS GOBSTONES TEAM. "So?" Harry said, "Her name was Eileen Prince, _Prince _ Harry." Hermione said, then Harry burst out laughing, I rolled my eyes away from Harry and leant back, "No way," Harry laughed, "What?" Hermione asked sourly, "You think she was the Half-Blood Prince? Oh come on." Harry said,

"Well, why not? There's no real princes in the Wizarding world, it's either a nickname or it could be their actual name! If, say, her father was a wizard whose surname was Prince and her mother was a Muggle, then that would make her a 'half-blood Prince'!" Hermione said "Yeah, very ingenious Hermione." "But it would! Maybe she was proud of being a half a Prince!" Hermione said, pushing the subject even more.

"Listen, Hermione, I can tell it's not a girl, I can just tell." Harry said, "The truth is you don't think a girl would have been clever enough." Hermione retorted. Harry turned to her.

"How can I have hung around you and Jess for five years and think that girls aren't clever, you and Jess are clearly the smartest in the whole school. It's the way he write, I just know the Prince was a bloke. I can tell. This girl hasn't got anything to do with it. Where did you get this anyway?" Harry asked.

"The library. There's a whole collection of old _Prophets _up there. Well, I'm going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can." Hermione said. "Enjoy yourself." Harry muttered. "I will and the first place I'll look is the records of old Potions awards!" Hermione said before she left.

"Wow." I said, "She's just never got over you outperforming her in Potions." Ron said. "You don't think I'm mad, wanting that book back do you" Harry asked me and Ron. "Course not, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. But that spell, not so hot." Ron said,

"It's up to you Harry, I'm just your sister, not your mum, I can't make the choices for you." I said, "Bloody hell I forgot about what you told us." Ron muttered. Peakes came up to us and handed Harry a scroll. "Thanks Peakes, it's from Dumbledore!" Harry said unrolling the scroll. "He wants me to go to his office as quick as possible." Harry said

"Blimey, do you think he's found another-" Ron said, "Better go and see hadn't I?" Harry said jumping to his feet and ran off. "And then there were two." Ron said, I laughed and pulled a letter from my bag. "And then there was one. I'm off to give this to Toffee." I said, I got up and walked with my bag on my shoulder to the Owl Tower.

Toffee was flying around in circles clearly bored. "Toffee…" I called, he flew down like a bolt of lightning and landed by me. "I know you've been bored and now you've got a job, I want you to take this letter to George, okay? Can you do that? Thanks." I said,

Toffee flew away quickly. I made my way back to the Common Room quickly as there was only a couple of minutes left until curfew and met Hermione, in the short time she hadn't found anything in the library which disappointed her. We had sat down and then Harry came back.

* * *

**I'm almost at the end of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and I can't wait to start Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, except in Jessica's view! Hands up who can't wait?**


	23. There Was A Battle!

**I don't own thing except for my own plotlines, Jessica and her cousin, Cameron and yeah you get what I mean...**

* * *

"What did he want? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, "I'm fine," Harry said running past us. He appeared again. "I've got to be quick, Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility cloak, listen…" Harry said then he told us where he's going: a cave where Voldemort terrorised two kids and Dumbledore thinks there's a Horcrux there.

"So you see what this means? Dumbledore won't be here tonight so Malfoy is gunna try something. I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA, those Galleons still work don't they? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school but if's Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledpre's protection is, and how to avoid it. But he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch will he?" Harry said handing the Marauder's Map to Hermione.

"Harry…" Hermione said, my mind was trying to progress all he told us. "I haven't got time to argue. Take this as well." Harry said chucking a pair of socks at me. I caught them, "Er, why have I got your smelly socks?"

"They're clean and it's got the lucky potion bottle hidden in them. Share it between you three and Ginny. Say goodbye to her for me. I'd better go. Dumbledore's waiting." "No Harry you take it," Hermione said,

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore." Harry said, he rushed out of the room. "Crap." I said, "We'll need to get everyone together then, Jess, go get your coin, yours can inform the others, I'll get Ginny, Ron you watch the map." Hermione.

I ran up to my dorm and grabbed my Galleon from last year and set it todays' date and a place to meet, outside Snape's office. I ranabck down to Ron, "I changed it to day's date and meeting place to outside Snape's office, obviously we need people there to watch him." I said,

"Okay, you and Hermione go outside Snape's office, I'll go with Ginny to the Room of Requirement." Ron said, I pulled the Lucky Potion out of Harry's socks and uncoked it, "Good luck." I said as Hermione and Ginny joined us. I took a measured gulp and felt so lucky. Hermione took a gulp and we ran off to Snape's office making sure we weren't caught. Luna met us there. "Are you the only one?" Hermione asked Luna,

"It seems so, people really need to remember the DA." Luna said. we waited for hours in silenece and then at midnight Professor Flitwick came running past us and into Snape's office, I jumped up with my wand in my hand ready for anything then Snape came out and said Flitwick had fainted, he asked us to look after him and then Snape ran off.

I went in first, Flitwick was lying on the floor unconscious, we did all we could to wake him up but nothing worked. Finally McGonagall arrived and woke Flitwick up, she told us we had to go to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione, Luna and I rushed ahead, thinking some one is dead. Had a mini-war gone on without us knowing? The sight I saw was terrifying, my best mate's brother, or my brother/cousin's best mate, either way works was lying in bed groaning and the terrifying thing was my cousin/brother sitting on a bed next to him. I rushed over to the both of them,

"Cam? What happened?" I asked, "I'm alright Jessie, just a couple of bruises." Cam said, I looked over at Bill, he looked a lot worse. He had horrible welts on his face. "He was attacked by a werewolf." Lupin said, I noticed he was in the room too with Tonks.

Ron was there and Neville. Though Neville was asleep. The door opened and Ginny came in and Harry beside her. I burst out into a run and hugged him with all my might with Hermione close behind me. "Are you aright Harry?" Lupin asked,

"I'm fine, how's Bill?" Harry asked, we walked back up to the top end of the hall where the others were and I took my place beside Cam. He put an arm around my shoulders and hugged me close. Madam Pomfrey appeared and tried to heal Bill's face with a green potion,

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Harry asked, "No charm will work on these. I've tried everything I know but there is no cure for a werewolf bite." Madam Pomfrey said, "But he wasn't bitten at full moon. Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a-a real-?" Ron asked casting a look at Lupin,

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf, but there might be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They're unlikely to heal fully." Lupin said, "So what does that mean?" Ginny asked in a concerned voice, "It means Ginny, that Bill might have some wolfish traits." I said trying to hold back the tears. "Dumbledore might know something that'd work though, where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him. He can't leave him in this state." Ron said looking at Harry.

"Ron – Dumbledore's dead." Ginny said, my gut dropped and I felt faint, my eyes sight went funny and I'm glad I sat down. Cam tightened his arm around me as if he knew how I was feeling. "No!" Lupin said wildly. I buried my face in my hands to keep the tears from leaking out of my eyes. This cannot be happening, Dumbledore cannot be dead! He's the type of person that you can't imagine dying. "How did he die? How did it happen?" Tonks asked, speaking for the first time.

"Snape killed him. I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was… Dumbledore was ill, he was weak but I think he realised it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs, he immobilized me, I couldn't do anything. I was under my Invisibility Cloak and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him. More Death Eaters arrived – and then Snape – and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." Harry explained.

Madam Pomfrey burst into. tears, I felt like doing the same, Dumbledore can't be dead, he's invincible, he's been around for years. He's too strong to die. Then I heard Fawkes in the distance singing a sad song that made my heart swell.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way." McGonagall said, I took my hands from my face, "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he – when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved some-" McGonagall said,

"Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry said plainly. McGonagall almost fainted, luckily Madam Pomfrey had composed herself enough to magic up a chair behind McGonagall so she fell into it. "Snape. We all wondered… but he trusted… always… Snape… I can't believe it…" McGonagall said,

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens, we always knew that." Lupin said, "But Dumbledore swore he was on our side! I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't… He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape. I mean… with Snape's history… of course people were bound to wonder… but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine… wouldn't hear a word against him!" McGonagall said dabbing at her eyes.

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him." Tonks said, "I know. Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he's done it, sorry that they were dead." Harry said,

"And Dumbledore believed that? Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape hated James…" Lupin said, "And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either, because she was Muggleborn. A 'Mudblood' he called her." Harry said, inwardly I gasped, Snape called my mum a Mudblood? How dare he! For a few moments nothing happened.

"This is all my fault. My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming." McGonagall said.

"It isn't your fault Minevra, we all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way.." Lupin said, "So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eaters' side?" Harry asked,

"I don't know exactly how it happened, it's all so confusing… Dumbledore told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case. Remus, Cameron, Bill and Nymphadora were to join us… and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageways out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. there were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered…" McGonagall said,

"I do." Harry said and everyone turned to him, he explained to us about the Vanishing cabinet. "So they got in through the Room of Requirement." Harry said, "I messed up Harry." Ron said, we all turned to face him now.

"We did like you told us, we checked the Marauder's Map and we wouldn't see Malfoy on it so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement so me, Ginny and Neville went to keep watch on it… but Malfoy got past us." Ron said, "He came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch. He was on his own, clutching that awful shrivelled arm-" Ginny said,

"His Hand of Glory. Gives light only to the holder, remember?" Ron said, "Anyway, he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black." Ginny said, "-Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products." Ron said darkly.

"I'll be joining you Ron." I said, "We tried everything, Lumps, Incendio, and nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use and curses or anything in case we each other and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light they'd gone." Ginny said. "Luckily, Ron, Ginny and Neville ran into us almost immediately and told us what had happened.

We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy obviously hadn't expected more people to be on the watch; he seemed to have exhausted his supply of Darkness Powder at any rate. A fight broke out, they scattered and we gave chase. One of them Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs." Lupin said,

"To set off the Mark?" Harry asked, "He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before the left the Room of Requirement. But I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore because he came running back downstairs to re-join the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me." Lupin said,

"So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Neville, were you…?" Harry asked looking at Hermione, "Outside Snape's office with Jess and Luna. We hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened. We didn't know what was going on upstairs, Ron had taken the map… it was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think he really registered that Luna, Jess and I were there at all. He just burst into Snape's office and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help and then we heard a thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw us and – and-" Hermione said,

"What?" "He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed, which was true and that we should go take care of him while he went to help the Death Eaters." I said, "We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor… and oh! It's so obvious now, Snape must have Stupefied Flitwick, but we didn't realise, Harry, we didn't realise, we just let Snape go!" Hermione sobbed.

"It's not your fault. Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed all three of you." Lupin said looking at Hermione then at me but I knew Snape would have never tried to kill me or Hermione or Luna. I know him, I don't know if he could have killed Dumbledore. "So then he came upstairs and he found the place where you were all fighting." Harry said, piecing the story together.

"We were in trouble. We were losing. Gibbon was down but the rest of the Death Eaters were ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt, Bill had been savaged by Greyback, it was all dark …. Curses flying everywhere… the Malfoy boy had vanished. He must have slipped past and up the stairs. Then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stair behind them with some kind of curse… Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air." Tonks said,

"None of us could break through, and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place. They were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us." Ron said, "And then Snape was there, and then he wasn't…" Tonks said "I saw him running towards us but that huge Death Eater's jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lsot track of things." Ginny said,

"I saw him run straight through the cursed barrier as though it weren't there. I tried to follow him but I was thrown back like Neville." Lupin said, "He must have known a spell we didn't, after all – he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who's escaped up to the tower…" McGonagall said,

"He was. But to help them, not to stop them… and I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier – so what happened when he came back down?" Harry asked, "Well the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs, we all ran forward, well those of us who were still standing anyway and then Snape and the boy emerege out of the dust and none of us attacked them." Lupin said,

"We just let them pass. We thought they were being chased by Death Eaters and the next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again – I though I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what." Tonks said. "He shouted, 'It's over,' he'd done what he'd meant to do." Harry said. and everyone was quiet again except for poor Fawkes.

That's when Mr and Mrs Weasley burst into the room with Fleur behind them. "Molly, Arthur, I am so sorry." McGonagall said, "Bill, oh Bill!" Mrs Weasley said, she darted around McGonagall and hurried to Bill. Lupin and Tonks left their spaces for them both. "You said Greyback attacked him? But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?" Mr Weasley asked,

"We don't know yet." McGonagall said looking over at Lupin, "There will probably be some contamination Arthur, it is an odd case, possibly unique… we don't know what his behaviour might be like when he awakens." Lupin said, I saw Mrs Weasley taking over Madam Pomfrey's job at dabbing the green ointment onto Bill's face. "And Dumbledore… Minevra, is it true? Is he really…?" Mr Weasley asked, Professor McGonagall nodded slowly.

"Dumbledore… gone." Mr Weasley said. Mrs Weasley was crying, much like I wanted to but I kept my cool. "Of course it doesn't matter how he looks. It's not r-really important… but he was a very handsome little b-boy… always very handsome… and he was going to be married!" Mrs Weasley sobbed. "And what do you mean by zat? What do you mean, 'e was going to be married?" Fleur asked loudly.

"Well, only that - " "You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore? You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?" Fleur demanded, "Not that's not what I-" "Because 'e will! It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!" Fleur said, "Well, yes I'm sure, but I thought, perhaps – given how – how he-"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped? What do I care about how he looks? I am good looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brace! And I shall do that!" She said in a fierce tone, she pushed Mrs Weasley aside and took the ointment away from her.

Mrs Weasley fell back into Mr Weasley's arms and watched Fleur. For a few moments nobody said anything, I snuck a look at Cam who looked so sad. "Our Great-Auntie Muriel, has a very beautiful tiara – goblin-made – which I am sure I can persuade her to lend you for the wedding, she is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair." Mrs Weasley said,

"Thank you. I am sure zat will be lovely." Fleur said and then all of a sudden they both started crying and hugging each other, it was startling. "You see! She still wants to marry him even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!" Tonks was saying to Lupin. "It's different, Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely…" Lupin said

"But I don't care either! I've told you a million times." Tonks said seizing the fronts of Lupin's robes. "And I've told you a millions times, that I am too old for you, too poor, too dangerous." Lupin and he looked like he wanted to continue. "I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this Remus," Mrs Weasley said, "I am not being ridiculous. Tonks deserves somebody young and whole." Lupin said,

"But she wants you, and after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." Arthur said looking down Bill sadly. "This is… not the moment to discuss it. Dumbledore is dead…." Lupin said, looking for something to distract everyone. "Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world." McGonagall said quickly.

That's when Hagrid walked in. "I've… I've done it, Professor, m-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick is lying down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed." Hagrid said although he wanted to cry badly, I could tell. "Thank you Hagrid." McGonagall said, she stood up and turned to face the group.

"I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid please tell the Heads of Houses - -Slughorn can represent Slytherin – that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too." McGonagall said, Hagrid nodded and shuffled out again. "Before I meet with them I would like a quick word with you Harry. If you'll come with me…" McGonagall said, Harry stood,

"See you in a bit." Harry said to us, he walked out with Professor McGonagall. We sat in silence for a bit listening to Fawkes' song. It was terrible and made me want to cry. "I just cannot believe it." Madam Pomfrey said, she retreated to her office. "Right then, you four better get to bed." Mrs Weasley said looking at Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I.

We nodded and left, we made our way to the Gryffindor Tower in silence though as soon as we got there we saw loads of people sitting there watching us. I led the way through and upstairs, my dorm was empty except for Hermione and I. She sat on her bed and stared into the distance I crept into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I got about one more chapter to update and then it'll be onto Deathly Hallows! If I work extra hard tomorrow I can get the first chapter up tomorrow night! :D I'm getting excited myself, thanks to those who've stuck with me all this time!**


	24. The Funeral

**And this is the last chapter, thank you to my two most recent reviewers! You know who you are! And I don't own anything except for Jessica etc..**

* * *

In the days that followed many students were taken from the school, the Patil twins were gone before breakfast and Zacharias Smith was taken too. Seamus had a full-blown shouting match in the entrance hall with his mother about going home early, Seamus won and was only allowed to stay until the funeral was over. And apparently Dumbledore was a popular man, of course I knew this, he had more contacts that Slughorn!

But all of those witches and wizards were coming to Hogsmeade in search of a bed to stay for the funeral. The afternoon before the funeral a familiar blue flying carriage flew onto the grounds. It was Madame Maxime.

And since Dumbledore's death there had been Ministry wizards accommodated in the castle. Neville had been discharged but Bill was still under Madam Pomfrey's care and Cam was staying with Bill at all times, he says he wants to stay by Bill so he can stay here with me.

I only ever saw him when we visited the Hospital Wing. Once back in the Common Room after a visit Ginny sighed, "I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," She said, "She's not that bad. Ugly though." Harry said after a quick look off Ginny. "Well I suppose if Mum can stand it, I can too." She said, "Anyone else we know died?" Ron asked Hermione as she read the _Evening Prophet._

She shook her head, "No, they're still looking for Snape, but no sign…" Hermione said, "Of course there isn't, they won't find Snape till they find Voldemort and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time…" Harry said, "I'm going to go to bed. I haven't been sleeping that well since… well… I could do with some sleep." Ginny said getting up.

She leaned over and kissed Harry and I felt awkward, she waved at the rest of us and went to bed. "Harry, I found something out this morning in the library." Hermione said as soon as Ginny left. "R.A.B?" Harry asked, RAB is what was found in the locket Harry got with Dumbledore, the supposed Horcrux but this one was a fake and there's six at least out there.

Apparantly Dumbledore had taken out of them and Harry had destroyed one in our second year, I knew the locket was a Horcrux and a cup, and a snake and something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaws, I know this from Harry's late night chanting in his head. "No, I've been trying Harry but I haven't found anything. There are well known wizards with those initials but they don't fit at all.

The person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort and I can't find anything that links any of them to him. No, it's about Snape." Hermione said, "What about him?" Harry asked, "Well, it just I was sort of right about the Half-Blood Prince business." She said slowly, "D'you have to rub it in? How d'you think I feel about that now?" Harry asked, "No, no! Harry I didn't mean that!

It's just that I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book." Hermione said, "But how does this tie in with Snape? She his long lost sister or something?" I asked, "She was his mother," Hermione said, "I thought she wasn't much of a looker." Ron muttered, "I was going through the rest of the old _Prophets _and there was a tiny announcement saying that she'd given birth to a-" "Murderer." Harry spat.

"Well... yes. So I was sort of right Snape must have been proud of being 'half a Prince,' you see Tobias Snape was a Muggle from what it said in the _Prophet." _Hermione told us. "Yeah that fits," Harry said, "He'd play up the role of Pureblood for the Death Eaters though." I said, "He's just like Voldemort. Pureblood mother, Muggle father, ashamed of his parentage, trying to make himself feared using the Dark Arts, gave himself an impressive new name, _Lord _Voldemort, the Half-Blood _Prince_. How could Dumbledore have missed it?" Harry asked looking out the window.

"I'm going to bed too, I'm knackered." I said, I stood up and climbed the stairs to my room and fell onto my bed but not without casting a look at Parvati's stripped bed. When I woke up it was the day of Dumbledore's funeral and I finally started packing. Everyone is to be in best uniform, robes and everything. I was wearing my school skirt, I find that more formal.

Down at breakfast Dumbledore's chair was empty, this is where McGonagall had sat until today as she's headmistress. Hagrid's chair was empty too. Snape's place had been taken up by the Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. And with the Minister was Percy Weasley, whom I consider to be a traitor. After we had finished breakfast "It is nearly time, please follow your Heads of Houses out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me." McGonagall said.

We headed towards the lake. The sun was out and it was warm, beside the lake, hundreds of seats had been set out all facing a marble table. Already half of the chairs had been filled, a few people I knew, Order of the Phoenix, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks (whose hair was the brightest pink possible), Remus Lupin, and him and Tonks were holding hands, I knew they would get together!

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, who was supported by Fleur, Cam was sitting on the other side of Bill, Fred and George was there too, my heart fluttered when I saw Geprge, George was scanning us students, then his eyes settled on me and he gave me a sad smile. Madame Maxime, Tom from the Leaky Cauldron, Arabella Figg, apparently she used to look after Harry, Madam Malkin, the ghosts were here too, but we could barely see them.

We filed into a row and I was on the end, Hermione beside me, Ron beside her then Harry and Ginny. I noticed the Weasley family a row or two down and across from us and George was on the end, he twisted in his seat to face me, _Are you okay? _He mouthed to me, I could only nod. Cornelius Fudge wakled past us and down to the front row. Rita Skeeter was there, Dolores Umbridge was there, and George followed my gaze and saw her there and his face grew to stone.

Finally the staff was seated. I thought it would start soon and then I heard music, I saw it was from the merpeople. Then people turned to watch Hagrid, who was carrying Dumbledore's body covered in purple velvet. I choked back my own tears as I watched him crying silent tears. Hagrid laid Dumbledore's body on the marble table and went to sit at his seats. Then the music stopped and a little man in black robes stood in front of Dumbledore's body, though I couldn't hear what he was saying, I only heard some words like "Nobility of spirit, intellectual contribution, greatness of the heart."

That's when I started crying, not full on baby crying but leaky tears running down my cheeks. Once the little man had finished speaking and sat down once more, around Dumbledore's body and the table it was on white flames appeared around it. The flames obscured the body and then there was smoke that made interesting shapes. and then the fire vanished and in its place was a white marble tomb.

The centaurs paid tribute by firing arrows just short of us, then the turned and left and the merpeople disappeared back into the lake, people began to get to their feet, Harry and Ginny lagged behind, and I saw George heading for my, as if unspoken we encased our selves in a hug. "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't write, mourning period and all." George said, "It's okay, honestly I've missed you, " I said, we broke apart but took each other's hand and went to the back of the area,

"How's it been here, since, ya know?" George asked, "Sad, and really weird, Hogwarts isn't the same without Dumbledore." I said, "I'll see you Jess, I can't stay long, Bill needs help," George said, "Okay, I'll go find Harry, Ron and Hermione," I said, George and I hugged once more and kissed a long kiss and then parted. He went back to his family and I went over to Ron, Harry and Hermione who were under a tree.

"I can't bear the thought that we might never come back." Hermione said as I joined them, "It won't feel right," I added, "Maybe it won't close, we're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everywhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon Harry?" Ron asked,

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen." Harry said, Ron gaped, I tried to understand what Harry is going on about. "I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more because Dumbledore wanted me to. But it'll be a short visit and then I'll be gone for good." Harry said, I'm still trying to understand what he's on about, "But where will you go if you don't come back to school?" I asked,

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow, for me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there, and I can visit my parents' graves." Harry said, "And then what?" Ron asked, "Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I? That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbleodre was right – and I'm sure he was – there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them destroy them, and then I've got to find them destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the but that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way, so much the better for me, so much the worse for him." Harry said,

"We'll be there Harry," Ron said, I don't think I will be, "What?" At your Aunt and Uncle's house, and then we'll go with you wherever you're going." Ron said, "No," "You said to us once before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?" "We're with you whatever happened." Ron said, I took a deep breath,

"I won't be." I said, they all turned to face me, "I'm not turning back on you guys, things are gunna get bad and you're gunna need to have eyes and ears here." I said, "But we won't be able to communicate with you Jess, if it does get worse, every piece of owl post will be checked," Hermione said "And Harry and I have a way of contacting each other without writing or anything," I said,

"How?" Ron asked, "We can read each other's mind," Harry answered, "What?" Ron asked, "How?" Hermione asked, "I dunno, it started in third year, just little pitches now it's a proper connection where we can switch it off." I said,

"Yeah, remember those lessons? Jess could look in on them." Harry said, Ron and Hermione seemed to digest the news. "Okay, fine, But we have to go home to mine as well, before we don anything else, even Godric's Hollow," Ron said, "Why?" Harry asked, "Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?" Ron asked, "Yeah, we shouldn't miss that." Harry said. I'm glad that they're fine with me not going with them, someone has to be their eyes, ears, arms and legs, and that person is me.

* * *

**And I have finished Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, O.M.G. this is almost over, Ya know I started writing this series in 2011, it'll be two years in August! WOW!**


End file.
